


Fiesta, cuite et gueule de bois

by Suzuka



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Heterosexuality, Humor, M/M, Parody, Party, Theatrical Dialogue, Yaoi, old story
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuka/pseuds/Suzuka
Summary: Une fiesta est organisée entre les chevaliers d'or. Mais c'est sans compter leur penchant pour l'alcool et les conséquences qui en découlent





	1. Fiesta et cuite

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfic a été écrite en 2008, elle fait partie de mes toute première fanfic (la deuxième que j'ai écrite). A cette époque, j'utilisais encore le style théâtral pour les dialogues. Et c'est du simple délire à ne pas prendre au sérieux.
> 
> Bonne lecture

Cela faisait un an que la guerre contre Hadès était finie. Cet évènement fut marqué par la victoire d’Athéna, suivi de peu par la résurrection de ses chevaliers. Les bronzes et Saori étaient retournés au Japon tandis que les treize chevaliers d’or (douze + Kanon) et le Grand Pope Shion étaient restés en Grèce pour veiller sur le Sanctuaire… Enfin théoriquement. Chacun aspirait à profiter de cette nouvelle vie. Aussi, un seul chevalier, à tour de rôle, surveillait le lieu sacré deux-trois jours par mois tandis que les autres s’offraient à des activités bien plus intéressantes : farniente et baignade sur les plages de Grèce, sortie entre potes au bar, resto, boite de nuit… Mais au bout d’un an, ayant fait le tour de ces occupations, les chevaliers s’ennuyaient.  
Shion proposa de trouver des apprentis pour les former, proposition qui fut suivit d’une lancée de tomate de la part de chevaliers qui s’exigeaient encore trop jeunes pour céder leur armure.

C’est donc à partir de ce constat qu’Angelo (ancien DeathMask) lança l’idée de fêter les un an de la victoire d’Athéna, sans la présence de la Déesse en question et de ses cinq boulets de chevaliers de bronze de pacotille. Et oui, l’ex-DM était certes un chevalier loyal maintenant, il n’en restait pas moins un homme cynique et hautain qui vantait tous ses faits et gestes. Ce qui avait le don de faire craquer un certain poisson. Mais Angelo restait un mec sympa, toujours dispo et doté d’un incroyable talent quand il s’agissait de former des couples. Avec Aphrodite, ils étaient les entremetteurs du Sanctuaire. Ils en avaient assez de tous ces coincés du fion qui n’osaient pas s’avouer leur amour alors ils ont tout fait pour qu’ils puissent trouver leur bonheur.  
Autant ce fut relativement facile en ce qui concerne Marine et Aiolia, Shion et Dohko, Saga et Aiolos, Aldé et Scylia (la fille qui lui donne la fleur dans la saga Hadès). Autant ce fut une vraie prise de tête avec Milo et Camus (le Verseau était trop froid, distant… Que nenni, trop idiot que disait Angelo), Mü et Shaka (les deux coincés timides, amateurs de méditation et de thé, tu parles d’un défi que disait Aphro), Kanon et Sorrente (La sirène était en permanence avec Julian et Kanon était persuadé qu’il sortait avec ce dernier). Le plus surprenant fut Shura et Shina. Aphro avait remarqué que Shura dévorait des yeux la belle italienne et du coup, Angelo était allé la voir pour une discussion entre concitoyen italien. Shina avouait qu’elle aimait le caractère loyal et droit de Shura ainsi que ses petite attentions.  
Bref, une fois tous ces petits (stupide ?) chevaliers casés, il ne restait plus que les deux entremetteurs. C’est pourquoi ils se sont mis ensembles, s’étant énormément rapprochés au cours de cette mission personnelle.

Pour en revenir à notre soirée, Angelo avait viré la Déesse en personne, les boulets de bronze, les trois femmes (Marine, Shina et Scylia) et le collant marina (qui ne quittait plus Kanon mais qui avait accepté d’aller rendre visite à Julian). Ce serait une soirée entre MECS. Certains avaient râlé de ne pas être avec leur moitié, mais tout le monde était relativement content de cette initiative.

\\**************/

Quatre heure du matin, l’alcool coulait à flot. Shion fut le seul à se contenter de jus d’orange, prétextant qu’il fallait qu’au moins un d’entre eux reste sobre au cas où (c’est surtout qu’il se rappelait comment s’était passée sa dernière cuite !!!!). Une musique rock horrible résonnait entre les murs du treizième temple, le buffet froid était quasiment vide (la moitié ayant été englouti par Aldé à lui seul), un certain nombre de bouteille vide gisaient un peu partout et tous les chevaliers d’or sauf Shion étaient bourrés. J’ai bien dit TOUS. Et leur comportement était… était… Je vous propose un petit retour en arrière :  
Vingt heure : Tous le monde arrive en forme, bien habillés et impatients  
Vingt-deux heure : Fin de l’apéro, si certains sont restés corrects, ce n’est pas le cas des autres qui ressentaient déjà les vestiges de l’alcool.  
Vingt-trois heure : Ca va mieux après avoir mangé mais il est maintenant l’heure du champagne et du reste.  
Si certains comme Aldébaran, Kanon, Angelo, Dohko, Milo, Aiolos, Shura et Aphrodite se plaisaient à boire et à profiter de cette soirée, il fut beaucoup d’efforts pour entraîner les autres.

\\*********/

Saga, le plus raisonnable des gémeaux, ne voulait pas que fête soit synonyme de cuite. Kanon s’empressa de le charrier en disant que c’était lui le plus fort des deux car il était supérieur dans ce domaine. Saga, qui voyait son honneur en jeu protesta et le défia de lui prouver le contraire. Aiolos présenta alors à Saga un plateau plein de verres de vodka, whisky, ouzo… et Aphro mit le même plateau devant Kanon. Les deux frères s’affrontèrent dans un ultime défi et Saga l’emporta. Il brandissait son dixième verre vide, manifestait sa victoire en dansant le twist, en pointant son doigt tremblant vers Kanon en disant qu’il était le meilleur et en chantant (gueulant ?) « I am the champion ». Kanon, en bon joueur, chanta et dansa avec lui, content en son fort intérieur que son stratagème ait marché :

« Kanon : A moi de te lancer un défi maintenant. Je parie que t’es pas foutu d’escalader une colonne plus vite que moi.  
Saga : Pari tenu. »

Et les deux jumeaux se mirent à escalader une colonne comme des tarés, transpirant, suant car ils ne devaient pas s’aider de leur cosmos (fort déconseillé quand le cerveau est embué par la boisson). Une fois au sol, Angelo leur apporta une serviette pour qu’ils puissent s’essuyer le visage.  
Angelo avait probablement un taux d’alcoolémie sévèrement élevé pour agir de la sorte. Il faisait le timide, détournait les yeux dès qu’il voyait une scène osée (un bisou), s’excusait, se rabaissait sans cesse et était aux petits soins avec tous les autres. Les autres se foutaient de lui et lui demandaient où était passé son caractère impudent et brutal. Il se soumettait à tout et avait même accepté de porter un tablier rose avec écrit dessus au marqueur indélébile « Moi, Angelo du Cancer, à votre service » et dans le dos il y avait écrit « Trop bon, trop con ».

\\*********/

Aiolia en avait déjà marre, il voulait revoir Marine. C’est pourquoi il n’avait pas encore bu, déterminé à tenir à le promesse faite à cette dernière de ne pas rentrer soul. Elle lui passerait un sacré savon s’il ne la tenait pas et tout le monde sait que ce que le lion a le plus peur, c’est bien de sa lionne. Mais c’est sans compter sur Aiolos qui n’était pas de cet avis. Ce n’était une femme qui empêcherait son petit frère de s’amuser. En fait, le sagittaire s’était promis de faire boire tout le monde même les plus têtus style son frère, son chéri Saga… Pour son petit frère adoré, il avait manigancé un plan. Le lion était adossé à une colonne et semblait ailleurs. Il demanda l’aide de ses collègues Saga, Kanon, Aphro et Milo, qui, d’un geste rapide, lui immobilisèrent les membres à la colonne. Aiolos se présenta alors devant Aiolia, un sourire de vainqueur et deux bouteilles pleines dans ses mains. Aiolia détourna la tête, ne voulant pas céder. Plan B. Aiolos posa les bouteilles et eut cette fois un sourire machiavélique :

« Aiolos : Alors chaton. Tu ne veux pas t’amuser ?  
Aiolia : C’est pas ça mais j’ai fait une promesse à Marine et je ne céderai pas.  
Aiolos : Rooooh, ces femmes ! Je vais t’y pousser quitte à torturer.  
Aiolia : Essaye toujours. »

Aiolia s’attendait à tout sauf à ça. Toujours immobilisé, Aiolos se jeta sur lui et se mit à le chatouiller. Aiolia ne résista pas longtemps et se mit à rire aux éclats, tentant de se dégager, en vain. Les doigts d’Aiolos parcouraient son ventre, ses flancs et ses aisselles avec agilité et sans aucune pitié, s’attardant sur les points sensibles qu’il connaissait si bien, l’ayant maintes fois chatouillé quand il était encore enfant. Aiolia pleurait de rire et supplia son frère d’arrêter. Ce dernier obtempéra. Il ramassa les bouteilles et en approcha une de la bouche de son frère qui la prit et la but. Puis il déploya un peu de son cosmos pour se libérer et s’approcha de son grand frère qui semblait à présent effrayé face au regard meurtrier du lion. D’un geste, Aiolia s’empara de l’autre bouteille que tenait Aiolos et but directement au goulot. Les autres l’applaudirent et chantèrent « Il est des nôtres ». Le sagittaire fut soulagé mais bien vite, son frère pointa son doigt vers lui :

« Aiolia : Toi, crois pas t’en tirer comme ça. C’est l’heure de la vengeance. »

Et à Aiolia de sauter de sauter sur Aiolos et de lui faire subir d’horribles chatouilles qui le firent hurler de rire, encouragé par les autres.  
Pendant ce temps, Saga défia Kanon :

« Saga : je te parie que je peux me retenir de rire et de bouger pendant qu’on me chatouille.  
Kanon : Pari tenu »

C’est ainsi que Milo et Aphro prirent un malin plaisir à chatouiller les deux jumeaux qui ne mirent pas longtemps à perdre leur pari.

\\***********/

Mü n’aimait pas l’alcool. C’est pourquoi Aiolos (qui avait réussi à échapper à son enragé de frère, ce dernier étant en train de se venger de Shura d’avoir tué son frère autrefois) lui servi un verre du punch finement dosé de manière à ce que Mü ne fasse pas la différence et croit que c’est du jus d’orange. Quand il commença à sentir les effets de l’alcool, il se sentit mal et s’accrocha à Shaka qui le repoussa brutalement. Ce dernier avait les joues rosies et les paupières mi-closes… Lui aussi s’était fait prendre à la supercherie d’Aiolos :

« Shaka : Dégage, tu pue l’alcool et t’es lourd.  
Mü : Shaka… Tu as bu toi aussi ?  
Shaka : Suis pas ivre. Suis pas comme toi moi, je sais faire la différence. T’es trop nul. Au lit aussi, c’est toujours moi qui fais tout. »

Les autres se tournèrent vers le couple, plus intéressés par les détails de leurs ébats que par la dispute en elle-même et le comportement étrange de Shaka. L’alcool semblait jouer sur son humeur. Lui d’habitude si calme et si doux avec le bélier. Le couple modèle du sanctuaire, qui savait se montrer très discret dès qu’il s’agissait de leur relation plus intime (tout le contraire du poisson et du cancer).

« Mü : Je croyais que tu aimais gouverner ?  
Shaka : Ouais mais pas ça. Tu te laisse faire, t’as même pas l’initiative de me branler. T’es nul, un déchet. Comment j’ai pu tomber amoureux de toi, sérieux. Tu me dégoûtes, dégage. »

Et sur ce, Shaka donna une gifle à Mü qui vacilla. Shion décida d’intervenir. Personne n’avait le droit de toucher et d’humilier ainsi son précieux disciple. Il rattrapa Mü qui tombait et lança un regard noir à Shaka. Les deux s’affrontèrent du regard et se lancèrent des éclairs.  
Shaka regarda son amant, qui s’accrochait au Pope, avec colère :

« Shaka : Regarde toi, juste une petite dispute et tu cours dans les bras d’un autre. Espèce de catin, petite &%@£ (censurée par la CSA)…  
Shion (le coupant) : Shaka, ça suffit, surveille ton lang… »

Shion ne put finir sa phrase car il sentit un poids par derrière. C’était Dohko qui s’accrochait à lui et qui avait enfouit sa tête dans sa tunique :

« Dohko (pleurant) : Ouin, Shion, tu me trompes avec Mü. Tu m’aimes plus. »

Dohko fondit en larme, se servant de la tunique de Shion comme d’un mouchoir. Ce dernier pâlit, il venait de se souvenir. A la victoire de la dernière guerre sainte, la Balance et lui était les derniers survivants et ils avaient décidé de boire en leur honneur à tous et pour la gloire d’Athéna. Shion était… Il s’en souvenait, il était… bref, toujours est-il que Dohko avait l’alcool triste et il avait passé la nuit à pleurer pour n’importe quoi. Il n’avait eu aucun souvenirs et tant mieux, il aurait eu trop honte, lui le sage chevalier de la balance, se comporter comme un vrai gosse.  
Shion fut tiré de ses souvenirs par un Shaka enragé et violent :

« Shaka : Regarde moi cette tarlouse. Et ça se dit chevalier d’or »

Puis Shaka se mit à frapper comme un hystérique sur les colonne du treizième temple, jusqu’en s’en faire saigner les mains. Angelo accourut aussitôt pour les lui bander :

« Shaka : Sérieux, Angelo, t’es minable avec ton tablier ridicule. Tu vaux pas mieux qu’un garde, quand je pense que t’étais l’assassin numéro un du sanctuaire. Regarde toi aujourd’hui espèce de lopette. T’es min… »

Shaka ne put finir sa phrase car il fut assommé par un Aphrodite pas content du tout qu’on se moque de son cancer. Mü quitta les bras de Shion pour précipiter, inquiet, vers son Shaka encore sonné. Aphro le saisit au vol et l’embrassa, lui roula une pelle du tonnerre :

« Aphro : Je défi d’embrasser tous les beaux chevaliers ici présent. »

Il continua sa course en embrassant Angelo qui était occupé à mettre de la glace sur la tête de Shaka suite au coup d’Aphro et Shaka lui-même qui se réveilla sous le choc mais qui n’eut le temps de rien faire car le poisson était déjà parti chercher d’autres victimes.  
Alors qu’il commençait à se relever, Mü l’embrassa fougueusement :

« Mü : Tu veux que je prenne des initiatives, tu vas être servi. »

Et Mü se remit à l’embrasser. Shaka, tout content, répondit à son baiser avec force et brutalité et fit passer Mü sous lui. L’attention de tout le monde fut portée sur eux, Shaka commença à déchirer la tunique de Mû : Angelo rougit et se cacha les yeux ; Aphro, Milo, Aiolos les encourageaient ; Aiolia était occupé à se venger sur une colonne qu’il venait de se prendre en pleine poire ; Les jumeaux pariaient sur lequel des deux dominerait ; Aldé et Shura voyait là la chance inespérée de voir en direct un relation entre hommes ; Camus restait imperturbable ; Dohko reniflait encore dans les bras de Shion en regardant d’un œil et Shion réclama un peu de tenue, m’enfin.  
Le couple se releva et alla s’asseoir dans un coin, fatigué par tout ceci. Angelo leur apporta une tisane sur un plateau mais Shaka lui renvoya le liquide brûlant à la figure :

« Shaka : Dégage, on en veut pas de ta %$£# (censuré par CSA). C’est bouillant, Mü et moi on aurait pu se brûler. »

\\*********/

Shura s’éclipsa quelques instants et se ramena avec un certains nombres de roses qu’il avait piqué au jardin d’Aphrodite. Il en offrit une à chaque chevalier ayants les cheveux longs. Effectivement, son cerveau embrumé par l’alcool lui donnait des troubles de la vision et des raisonnements idiots. En outre, à l’heure actuelle, pour lui toute personne ayant les cheveux longs était une femme et ceux aux cheveux courts étaient des hommes. Aphro profita du cadeau pour l’embrasser (il a pas fait gaffe que les roses venait de son jardin, sinon y aurai déjà plus de capricorne), Camus la prit mais la reposa aussi sec, Milo tiqua en voyant Camus prendre la rose mais accepta la sienne avec un grand sourire, Shaka lui renvoya à la figure en même temps que celle de Mü :

« Shaka : Garde toi tes roses. De quel droit t’offres des fleurs à mon mec. En plus ça a des épines. Tu voulais qu’on se pique, hein ? »

En donnant le rose à chacun des jumeaux, il crut souffrir de diplopie et en donnant la dernière à Shion, Dohko qui s’était calmé se remit à pleurer :

« Shion : Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
Dohko : J’ai as eu de roses. Ouin. »

Shion soupira et donna sa fleur à Dohko, ce qui calma la balance. On aurait dit un enfant qui faisait un caprice et qui était calmé par ce qu’il désirait.

\\**********/

Camus était le dernier, avec Shion, à être encore sobre. Il ne cessait de faire remuer le verre de vodka que Milo lui avait donné mais ne l’avait pas encore porté à ses lèvres :

« Milo : Alleeeeeeez ! Goutte au moins.  
Camus : Milo, je n’ai as l’intention de finir comme vous tous. Et ce n’est pas la peine de tenter le coup du punch, je sais faire la différence. Quand aux chatouilles, tu sais très bien que je n’y suis pas sensible.  
Milo : Rooooooh, t’es pas drôle. Et le coup de la menace ?  
Camus : La menace ?  
Milo (tout haut) : Vous voulez connaître le fantasme de Mister iceberg.  
Tous (sauf Shion) : OUAIS  
Camus : Milo, tais-toi.  
Milo : Bois et je dirai rien  
Camus : Je déteste le chantage et tu le sais très bien. Si tu continues je te quitte.  
Milo : Ce coup marche plus avec moi. Tu avais dit ça la fois dernière et tu t’es ramené au bout de deux jours de rupture en pleurant que tu m’aimais trop pour me quitter.  
Camus : Je t’interdis de raconter ça.  
Milo : Vais me gêner. Alors Camus aime… »

Milo ne put finir sa phrase car il fut brutalement retourné. Camus lui montrait qu’il était en train de boire le verre qu’il lui avait donné. Une fois qu’il fut vide, il le lui tendit pour qu’il puisse le remplir. Milo sourit à pleine dent et resservit généreusement son chéri. Au bout de plusieurs verres, Camus dit tout haut :

« Camus : Je sais que c’est pas normal mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j’aime ça.  
Aphro : Quoi ?  
Camus : J’adore mimer une scène de viol quand je fais l’amour. Je demande à Milo de m’attacher et de me bander les yeux. J’ai aussi des tendances sado-maso. Ma mère se faisait battre par mon père. Ca l’a tuée un jour, sous mes yeux, j’avais trois ans. Mon père buvait et il était violent. C’est pour ça que je bois pas, c’est peut-être héréditaire. Et j’ai peur d’être violent et de te faire du mal Milo. »

L’ensemble du groupe se mit alors à pleurer et chacun apportèrent leur soutien à leur manière. Angelo se précipita avec un boite de mouchoir et Aphro les embrassa tous les deux. Et Shion soupira encore, il n’arrivait pas à croire que le froid et distant chevalier du Verseau, qui voulait taire tout ce qui concernait son passé et qui avait cédé eu chantage de Milo pour ne pas qu’il dévoile son secret. Finalement, il avait tout déballé de lui-même. Et il ne cessait pas son monologue, lui qui n’arrivait à faire des phrases que de cinq-six mots maximum.

« Dohko (toujours en pleurs contre Shion) : Shion, c’est triste. Ouin.  
Milo : Mon Camus, et si maintenant tu nous racontais quelque chose de plus gai histoire de remonter le moral des troupes. »

Le verseau réfléchi un instant puis éclata de rire :

« Camus : Vous voulez connaître les détails de l’entraînement de Hyoga. Au début, le pauvre gosse était effrayé par moi, il faisait pipi au lit, voulait sa maman… »

Et les autres le suivirent dans son fou rire, sauf Shion qui soupira pour la énième fois. Camus semblait avoir un alcool bipolaire, tantôt triste, tantôt joyeux. Il leva les yeux au plafond :

« Shion : Ô Athéna, faite que cette soirée ne sorte jamais de ces quatre murs et faîtes en sorte qu’un maximum de chevaliers aient une amnésie post-cuite. »

\\**********/

Nous y voilà, quatre heure du matin, treize chevaliers torchés et un Pope qui n’en pouvait plus. Il était vraiment temps que tout ce monde rentre chez soi mais comment les convaincre, ils semblaient tous tellement s’amuser et pas prêts à s’arrêter. Mais là franchement, ça devenait grave :  
-Mü et Shaka dansaient sensuellement bien collés l’un à l’autre. Shaka ne cessait de donner des tapes bien résonnantes sur les fesses du bélier et lui mordre sauvagement l’oreille tellement qu’elle en devenait rouge. Mü, quand a lui avait passé ses mains sous le sari de Shaka et lui dévorait le cou, laissant un nombre incalculable de suçons.  
-Shura et Aphro dansaient comme une sorte de tango. Shura prenait vraiment Aphro pour une femme, encore plus que ce dernier avait enroulé un bout de rideau autour de sa taille en guise de jupe.  
-Milo et Camus discutaient dans un coin. En fait Camus n’en finissait jamais de son monologue, relatant tout son passé. Le couple passait sans cesse de la crise de larme au fou rire hystérique.  
-Angelo avait commencé à nettoyer la salle.  
-Aldé et son Dohko se tenaient par les épaules et chantaient à tue-tête « Athéna je t’ai vue la culotte, la culotte, la culotte »  
-Aiolos et Kanon dansaient aussi sensuellement et par moment, Aiolos posait un baiser sur les lèvres de Kanon. Shion était persuadé que le sagittaire confondait les deux gémeaux.  
-L’aîné des jumeaux, lui, était planqué sous une table, une assiette en carton dans la main gauche en guise de bouclier et une fourchette en plastique dans la main droite en guise d’arme. Il tentait de se protéger d’un lion enragé qui voulait se venger d’avoir fait exécuter son frère.

« Saga : Aiolia, par pitié, qui puis-je faire pour me faire pardonner ?  
Aiolia : Fais nous un strip. »

Aiolia avait laché ça comme ça mais sa proposition fut suivit d’applaudissements et d’encouragements des autres. Ayant trop peur des crocs du lion d’or enragé, Saga commença un magnifique striptease à en faire baver tous les chevaliers présents, même les hétéro et même Shion qui devait reconnaître que le gémeau était magnifique. Angelo ramassait les vêtements au fur et à mesure et les pliait soigneusement. Alors qu’il ne lui restait plus que son boxer :

« Tous (sauf Shion et Angelo) : A poil, à poil, à poil. »

Et en un rapide geste, Saga se débarrassa de la dernière barrière de vêtement, se montrant à ses collègues dans son plus bel appareil : Shion se mit la main sur le visage d’un air las ; Angelo se cacha les yeux ; Aphro, Milo, Aldé et Shura applaudissaient ; Kanon félicita son frère d’une accolade ; Aiolia abandonna toute esprit de vengeance ; Aiolos se vantait en rappelant à tout le monde que c’était son mec ; Camus eut un flash back :

« Camus : Cela me rappelle ce film cochon que j’ai vu quand j’étais apprenti et qui appartenait à mon maître. J’étais choqué mais en même temps je ne pouvais pas m’empêcher de regarder. »

Shaka s’approchait dangereusement de Saga mais il était retenu par un Mü qui lui suppliait de faire la même chose. Il prit alors les vêtements bien pliés du gémeau et les lui balança :

« Shaka : T’as aucune pudeur, aucun honneur. Chevalier de pacotille, pervers. »

Dohko courut dans les bras de Shion qui l’accueillit à bras ouvert, commençant à avoir l’habitude :

« Dohko : Shiooooon, il a montré son zizi. Ouin. »

Soudain, Aldébaran cessa toute activité. Il trembla et mit la main sur son ventre. Shion ne voyait pas ce geste comme un bon signe et il eut raison, car la seconde d’après, Aldé rendit tout le contenu de son estomac, qui se propulsa tel un ras de marrais et alla asperger tous les chevaliers. Il se passa une longue minute pendant laquelle personne ne bougea et où Aldé voulut se cacher dans un trou de souris tellement il avait honte (il aurait du mal).  
Puis ce fut la réalisation : Aiolia voulut se venger de cet affront en essayant de se faire vomir sur Aldé, Dohko redoubla ses sanglots dans la tunique de Shion qui ne ressemblait plus qu’à un vieux chiffon :

« Dohko : Ouin, Shion, il m’a vomi dessus. »

Angelo s’empressa de ramener des serviettes et de l’eau pour tout le monde mais Aphro le saisit au vol :

« Aphro : Mon chou, tu ne veux pas venir avec moi à mon temple, me faire couler un bain pour que je puisse me laver. »

C’est ainsi que le couple s’en alla. Saga défia Kanon qu’il était capable de se laver plus vite que lui. Et pari tenu, les jumeaux foncèrent comme de gros malades vers le temple des gémeaux, suivi de près par Aiolos qui ne voulait pas manquer le spectacle de son chéri sous la douche.  
Shaka était dans une rage folle et cria après le pauvre taureau :

« Shaka : Regarde ce que t’a fait gros lard. T’es dégueu. Tu devrais t’excuser à genou. Gros porc…  
Mü (le coupant) : Chériiiiii, et si on allait se laver tous les deux chez toi et faire d’autres choses au rythme des bulles de ton jacuzzi. »

Shaka fut tout content de cette proposition et le couple disparut à son tour. Camus eut un nouveau flash back et il demanda à Milo de venir chez lui pour se laver et pour finir de lui raconter son passé. Ce que le scorpion accepta, bien qu’il commençait à être fatigué du discours interminable du verseau d’habitude pas bavard.  
Restait Aiolia et Shura qui décidèrent de ramener le taureau jusqu’à chez lui, ce dernier étant trop confus pour le faire de lui-même. Ils espéraient par là gagner du temps pour décuver un peu avant d’aller retrouver leur femme respective.  
Shion soupira mais cette fois-ci de soulagement. Il prit la main de Dohko et s’en alla se laver lui aussi.

Dans un coin de la salle maintenant déserte, deux ombres disparaissaient à leur tour.


	2. Au dodo tout le monde

Au treizième temple

Shion et Dohko étaient aux thermes. Shion commença à se déshabiller mais vit que Dohko ne bougeait pas :

« Shion : Dohko, si tu veux te laver, faudrait que tu te déshabilles. Allez.  
Dohko (pleurant) : Mais je sais pas le faire. »

Shion prit alors en charge de déshabiller Dohko et de l’amener dans l’eau. Il lui mit du shampoing dans la main :

« Shion : Allez, lave toi les cheveux (imite le geste)  
Dohko (pleurant encore) : Mais je sais pas le faire. »

Shion commençait à perdre patience. Il lui tardait de retrouver son lit et son Dohko dans son état normal. C’est pourquoi il le lava entièrement et quand il entreprit de se laver lui-même :

« Dohko : Shion, j’ai faim, je veux déjeuner. »

Shion cessa alors toute activité. Il mit un peignoir à lui et à Dohko et l’emmena à la cuisine. Il lui mit sous le nez du pain et de la confiture et lui dit de manger le temps qu’il se lave. Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard (c’est long je sais mais il faut bien la laver cette imposante chevelure), il retourna à la cuisine et vit Dohko qui pleurait et qui était encore occupé à tartiner son pain :

« Shion : Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ?  
Dohko (pleurant encore) : La confiture, elle rentre pas dans tous les trous. »

Shion inspira un grand coup. Calme, il n’est pas dans son état normal…Mais il ne paie rien pour attendre. Il prit la main de Dohko et l’emmena dans la chambre, l’allongea et le borda comme un enfant. Alors qu’il posait enfin sa tête sur l’oreiller :

« Dohko : Shion, un bisou. »

Shion sourit, attendri par la vision de Dohko lui tendant les bras pour avoir son petit bisou. En temps normal, la balance était très entreprenante et exigeait toujours son câlin avant de s’endormir, souvent aussi le matin et lui arrivait même de la réveiller au milieu de la nuit, prit d’une pulsion soudaine. Tout cela même si Shion n’en avait pas envie. C’est que c’était fatiguant le travail de Grand Pope. Mais ça la balance ne le comprenait pas. Alors il cédait toujours, ne voulant pas le blesser. Mais ce soir, il se contenta juste de poser un chaste baiser sur son front et de le prendre dans ses bras pour dormir, juste dormir à coté de celui qu’il aime. Il reconnaissait que le sexe, c’est important mais il n’y avait pas que ça dans la vie. Finalement, la cuite de la balance avait du bon.

\\**********/

Au temple des Poissons 

Aphro était en train de se prélasser dans un bon bain depuis au moins trente minutes, un verre de champagne dans une main, de la musique douce et un gentil et beau serveur à sa disposition, j’ai nommé Angelo. Le cancer obéissait à tous ses désirs. Il avait même accepté de quitter tous ses vêtements et de ne porter que le tablier rose avec ses inscriptions.   
Le Cancer avait du oublier en cet instant qui il était vraiment. En temps normal, il détestait qu’on se serve de lui, il détestait le rose, il détestait la musique douce, il détestait se promener nu… Bref, il était tout le contraire de maintenant, ce qui peinait Aphro qui aimait toutes ces choses mais qui faisait des efforts pour lui.

Le poisson sortit du bain et Angelo lui passa un peignoir :

« Aphro : Prend ta douche, t’a cinq minute. Je t’attends dans la chambre. »

Et Angelo s’exécuta. Quand il sortit, il arriva propre dans la chambre où un magnifique spectacle l’attendait. Aphrodite était étendu nu sur le lit et semblait inviter le cancer à venir le rejoindre. Ce dernier hésita, intimidé par la nudité, certes parfaite, du poisson :

« Aphro : Angie, avant que tu ne redeviennes normal, je t’en prie, fais moi l’amour avec toute la douceur et le romantisme dont tu peux faire preuve. »

Angelo ne comprit pas ce que voulait dire le poisson en disant "avant que tu ne redeviennes normal" mais peu lui importait pour le moment. En cette soirée, Aphrodite des poissons savoura l’unique tendresse dont pourrait faire preuve le cancer. Ce n’était pas qu’il n’aimait pas les étreintes brutales et rapides de d’habitude, mais ça faisait du bien de la douceur et de prendre son temps. Finalement, cette cuite avait du bon.

\\*********/

Au temple du Verseau

« Camus : J’ai mis un an avant de pouvoir briser le mur de glace. Combien de fois je me suis fait saigner la main mais je ne pleurais jamais. Mon maître était si froid que j’avais peur qu’il me gronde. Mais je t’avoue que je me retenais. Non mais c’est vrai, ça fait mal de taper de toutes ses forces dans un mur de glace alors que t’est un gosse de sept ans… Hé Milo, tu m’écoutes ?  
Milo (se réveille soudainement) : ZZZZ… Hein Camus ! Tu disais ?  
Camus : Je te parlais de mon maître. Il était froid comme de la glace… (Continue sans s’arrêter)  
Milo (marmonnant) : Et toi, tu t’es vu ?  
Camus : Je crois que les seuls mots que j’ai entendu de lui sont bonjour, bonsoir, à table et parfois un c’est bien. Tu parles d’un discours. Même pas une phrase entière, un sujet, un verbe, un complément… (Continue) »

Milo se mit la tête sous l’oreiller. Camus n’avait pas arrêté de parler depuis leur départ du palais. Même quand le scorpion lui mettait le jet d’eau de la douche sur le visage pour le faire un peu taire, il parlait mais on ne distinguait plus que des glouglous. Et là, maintenant, Milo essayait de dormir mais il n’y arrivait pas avec le verseau à coté de lui.   
Il sourit, Camus avait raison, c’est fatiguant d’entendre quelqu’un parler sans arrêt. Quand ils ne sont pas alccolisés, les rôles sont inversés, Milo parle et Camus le supplie de se taire. A l’avenir, il se promit de faire un effort. Il fut quand même content car il venait d’en apprendre plus sur le verseau en quelques heures qu’en plusieurs années. Sûr que Camus ne lui aurait jamais raconté tout ça en temps normal. Finalement, la cuite avait du bon.  
Milo se redressa et embrassa Camus passionnément. ENFIN le verseau se taisait, il venait de trouver le bâillon idéal. Ils s’embrassèrent jusqu’à ce que les deux amants aient les paupières lourdes et s’endorment.

\\********/

Au temple de la Vierge

Shaka et Mü se jetèrent sur le lit dans la chambre ornée de statuettes de Bouddha du temple de la vierge. Après une étreinte dans les escaliers, dans le couloir et le jacuzzi, le couple était épuisé. Cependant, Mü ne comptait pas s’arrêter là, il avait promis de prendre des initiatives. Il se jeta sur le bel hindou et commença à lui embrasser le torse. Shaka eut une idée soudaine, il prit le drap de son lit et attacha Mü. Leur corps s’enflammèrent comme jamais auparavant. Shaka, toujours dans son comportement violent y allait avec une force, brutalité et donnait à Mü des surnoms du genre : ma catin, petit %=&#. Tellement différents des étreintes douces, romantiques et des surnoms comme mon amour, mon cœur… Si on ne les voyait pas, on aurait pu croire qu’il s’agissait de Angelo et Aphro. Comme quoi tout arrive.

Mü appréciait. En réalité, il avait depuis longtemps rêvé de ça mais il n’avait jamais osé le demander à Shaka. Par timidité sans doute et aussi parce que c’était contraire à l’hindou. En temps normal, Shaka était des plus doux et des plus tendre avec le bel atlante. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l’idée de le brutaliser et même de prendre des tendances sado-masochisme comme ce soir. Alors il s’en passait mais cette nuit, son fantasme se réalisait et il profitait pleinement de l’instant présent. Finalement, la cuite avait du bon.

Une fois que ce fut fini, cette fois-ci, vraiment épuisé, Shaka s’effondra sur Mü et s’endormit presque instantanément, laissant le bélier attaché. Ce dernier n’y fit pas attention, il s’endormit rapidement aussi, bercé par la respiration encore saccadée de la vierge.

\\***********/

Au temple des Gémeaux

Après avoir dégusté en bavant le spectacle de Saga et Kanon prenant leur douche, Aiolos se lava aussi, le temps que les jumeaux se sèchent et démêlent leurs longs cheveux (y a du boulot !). Ces derniers étaient tellement concentrés sur leur défi qu’ils ne firent pas vraiment attention au sagittaire, jusqu’à ce que ce dernier passe ses bras autour du cou de Saga, déjà lavé et peigné :

« Aiolos : Mon chéri, allons nous coucher maintenant, rien que toi et m…  
Kanon : Dégage le centaure, ce soir Saga il dort avec moi.  
Aiolos : QUOI ? Tu plaisantes j’espère ?  
Kanon : Du tout, n’oublie pas que nous sommes frères et nous avons souvent dormi ensemble. Et ce soir, je suis tout seul, Sorrente n’est pas là et ça fait un moment que j’ai pas dormi avec lui.  
Saga : Euh…  
Aiolos : Sans rire, est-ce que je dors avec Aiolia moi?  
Kanon : Personne ne t’en empêche. Va le retrouver ton matou de frère.  
Aiolos : C’est lui qui veut pas.  
Kanon : Ca c’est ton problème, pas le mien.  
Saga : Dites…  
Kanon : Je l’ai connu bien avant toi, je te signale. J’étais là avant. Je le touchais déjà alors qu’on était même pas né.  
Aiolos : Oui mais mes relations avec lui vont bien plus haut que des étreintes fraternelles.  
Saga : Et si…  
Aiolos : T’as passé l’âge de dormir avec ton frère, on fait plus ça à vingt-neuf ans  
Kanon : Saga et moi sommes jumeaux. Tu ne pourras jamais comprendre. Nous ne sommes pas que des frères, nous sommes des jumeaux.  
Aiolos : Des jumeaux c’est des frères gros bêta.  
Saga : STOOOOOOP.  
Kanon (coi) : …  
Aiolos (coi) : …  
Saga : Bien, reprenons les choses calmement. Aiolos, je te dis franchement qu’il m’arrive de dormir avec mon frère. Nous sommes très proche et ça ne me dérange pas. Mais toi, je t’aime. Alors comme je ne sais pas qui choisir. »

Saga prit la main des deux excités qui se jetaient des éclairs et les trois chevaliers s’allongèrent ensemble dans le lit de Saga, ce dernier au milieu :

« Saga : Et maintenant dodo.  
Kanon : dégage ta main de là, stupide centaure.  
Aiolos : C’est mon homme, je le touche où je veux, quand je veux. »

Saga se leva, sortit de la chambre et revint une minute après avec une ligne marquée sur son le long de son pyjama au marqueur indélébile :

« Saga : Voilà, chacun son coté et maintenant chut.  
Aiolos : Chéri, il n’aura pas besoin de ça (touche le sexe de Saga qui frémit à ce contact), je peux le garder pour moi.  
Kanon : Ote tes sales sabots de mon frère.  
Saga : Pas ce soir Aiolos.  
Aiolos (yeux du chien battu) : Mais pourquoi ?  
Saga : Ce soir, c’est propriété interdite. Et ces yeux ne marcheront pas ce soir (éteint le chevet). Bonne nuit.  
Kanon : Pousse toi, c’est mon coté.  
Aiolos : Et toi, ton pied gauche a franchi la frontière.  
Saga : Pfffff… »

Le gémeau n’est pas prêt de dormir. Il aurait mieux fait d’aller se coucher seul et peinard. Il était vraiment trop bon.

\\**********/

Au temple du Taureau

Aiolia et Shura avait ramené Aldébaran encore tout confus. Il se laissait guider, ne disant mot, les yeux dans le vague. La demeure était propre et sentait bon. Aldé ne réagissait toujours pas. Ne voulant pas réveiller Scylia, les deux chevaliers entreprirent de déshabiller leur collègue et de la mettre au lit. Il n’avait pas besoin de douche puisque le tsunami venait de lui. Au moment où ils commencèrent à déboutonner la chemise du taureau, Scylia apparut souriante et en robe de chambre devant eux. Elle remercia les deux chevaliers, leur proposa à boire qu’ils refusèrent poliment avant de s’éclipser.

Scylia se chargea de déshabiller le taureau et de le coucher, ne tenant pas compte de son état. Toujours souriante, elle se glissa en nuisette à ses côtés et se blottit contre lui non sans avoir posé un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Aldé passa instinctivement son bras autour de sa taille et s’endormit paisiblement. Scylia était toujours adorable, quelque soit les circonstances. Quel veinard ce taureau !

\\*********/

Au temple du Capricorne

Shura rentra chez lui fatigué par la cuite qu’il venait de prendre et dont il sentait encore les effets, par le fait qu’il soit tard et aussi parce qu’il venait de se taper presque tous les escaliers du sanctuaire après avoir eu la bonté de ramener Aldé. Il prit une douche rapide et se hâta d’aller se coucher. Il était heureux de retrouver enfin ses draps et sa femme… Mais quelque chose clochait. Là, dans son lit, une personne, aux cheveux courts :

« Shura : UN HOMME. »

Shina se réveilla au cri et regarda ébahit son amant qui la regardait d’un drôle d’air. Pas contente du tout d’être réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit par un ivre, elle s’écria :

« Shina : Shura, c’est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres. Tu pus l’alcool et tu gueules comme un putois.  
Shura : Où est ma femme, sale type.  
Shina : Que ???  
Shura : J’ai confiance en Shina, je sais qu’elle ne me trompera pas. Tu as du la droguer, un truc comme ça. Où est-elle ? Parle ou je vais te faire subir la colère du Saint du Capricorne avec mon Excalibur.  
Shina : SHURA. T’es barjot. C’est moi Shina. T’es tellement bourré que tu ne reconnais pas ta femme ?  
Shura : Pas possible, t’as les cheveux court, t’es forcément un mec.  
Shina : On ne désigne pas le sexe d’une personne avec la longueur de ses cheveux. J’ai toujours eu les cheveux courts. Triple andouille.  
Shura (commençant à réaliser) : Gné…  
Shina : T’es pas responsable chevalier d’or du Capricorne. Soul au point de plus reconnaître sa femme et de confondre les sexes.  
Shura : Shina… Ma chérie…  
Shina : Pas de ma chérie. Mon petit gars, tu vas finir ta nuit sur le canapé et tu reviendras me voir et t’excuser quand tu auras décuvé. Ouste. »

Le Capricorne s’inclina et quitta la chambre, honteux de son comportement. Il ne fallait surtout pas parlementer quand Shina prenait ce ton. C’est pourquoi il s’allongea à regret sur le canapé mais convaincu qu’il n’avait que ce qu’il méritait. Il ne manquerait pas de s’excuser demain de faire tout pour se faire pardonner. C’est qu’il y tenait, à son terrible cobra.

Une fois endormit, Shina alla le voir. Elle adorait voir l’espagnol dormir. Elle sourit, le couvrit avec une couverture et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue. Elle se recoucha et réfléchit un instant à comment le faire se pardonner de cet affront. Le Capricorne était si bon avec elle, si bien qu’elle n’osait rien lui demander. Elle allait pouvoir remédier à ça au moins pour une fois. Finalement, la cuite avait du bon.

\\***********/

Au temple du Lion

Aiolia rentra chez lui avec dans pour promesse de se venger d’Aldé qui lui avait fait parcourir une bonne partie des escaliers du sanctuaire en pleine nuit alors qu’il était crevé et il n’a même pas daigné dire merci. Il se doucha et se prépara à rejoindre Marine endormit. Devant le lit, il ne put se retenir et poussa un rot du tonnerre qui réveilla l’aigle paisiblement endormit :

« Marine : Aiolia, c’est quoi ces manières ?   
Aiolia (se sentant pas bien) : Marine, Je… (vomit au pied du lit)  
Marine : Mais tu as bu, tu es ivre. Espèce de… Tu m’avais promis.  
Aiolia : Mais c’est pas ma faute, c’est Aiolos qui…  
Marine : Ne cherche pas des excuses, tu es un adulte donc tu te devais de résister à quelconque pression. Tu me déçois, chevalier d’or du Lion.  
Aiolia : Laisse moi t’expli…  
Marine : Il n’y a rien à expliquer, je ne veux pas entendre la plaidoirie d’un homme ivre. Nettoie le sol et vient te coucher, on en reparlera demain. »

Et sur ce, Marine rabattit les draps sur elle et tourna le dos au Lion. Aiolia se jura de se venger de son frère de la honte qu’il venait de subir face à la femme qu’il aime. Il nettoya le sol comme il put, passa une bombe désodorisante dans la chambre et se coucha à coté de sa bien-aimée qui lui tournait le dos. Croyant qu’elle dormait et ne voulant pas réveiller, il s’installa discrètement et s’endormit.  
Marine se retourna et embrassa Aiolia sur le front. Elle aimait quand son puissant lion devenait un chaton inoffensif. Elle voyait là aussi l’opportunité de pouvoir se venger d’Aiolos qu’elle trouvait collant avec Aiolia. D’accord, c’était son petit frère adoré qu’il n’avait pas vu depuis longtemps et qu’il n’avait pas vu grandir. Mais quand même, Aiolia n’est plus ce gamin de sept ans et ce dernier aspirait à plus de moments intimes avec elle. Mais Aiolos ne le comprenait pas et continuait à envahir leur espace perso. Elle avait enfin trouvé une barrière au comportement trop mère-poule d’Aiolos et allait pouvoir l’éloigner un peu de sa vie de couple. Finalement, cette cuite avait du bon.


	3. Dur dur le réveil

Au treizième temple

Il faisait jour et le chevalier de la balance ouvrait péniblement les yeux. Il avait un mal de tête affreux. Que s’était-il passé ? Il essaya de se remémorer les évènements de la veille. La soirée, Shion dans sa magnifique tunique Tibétaine qu’il adorait tant, l’alcool… puis un grand trou noir. Amnésie post-cuite. Mince alors, il n’arrivait pas à se souvenir de cette pétillante soirée et ce mal de tête…

« Dohko (les mains entre la tête) : Bon sang…  
Shion : Alors, enfin réveillé ? Il est plus de midi je te signale.  
Dohko : Shion, par pitié, pas de morale. T’es déjà debout toi ? »

Le grand Pope était déjà effectivement dans sa tenue officielle, bien réveillé et en forme, ce qui interloqua la balance mais qui ne réfléchit pas longtemps, son mal de tête le reprenant. Shion s’approcha de lui avec un verre à la main :

« Shion : Pour ton info, oui, je suis debout et en forme car moi, je n’ai pas bu. Et être Grand Pope, ce n’est pas de tout repos.  
Dohko : A t’entendre, t’es la seul à bosser ici.  
Shion : Ah oui, et dis moi ce que vous faites vous les golds depuis la fin des guerres ?  
Dohko : Pour les autres je sais pas mais moi, je me dois de supporter le grand Pope du sanctuaire. C’est bien assez crevant.  
Shion (vexé) : Je ne te permet pas.  
Dohko : Roooh, ça va. T’as quand même un sale caractère, t’es pas un bélier pour rien. »

Shion ne fit pas attention à la dernière remarque et s’approcha de son amant et lui tendit le verre rempli d’un liquide avec une étrange couleur :

« Dohko : C’est quoi ça ?  
Shion : Un vieux remède atlante et c’est très efficace contre la gueule de bois.  
Dohko (pas convaincu) : Et y a quoi dedans ?  
Shion : Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu saches. D’ailleurs, je te conseille de te boucher le nez en buvant. »

Dohko but le liquide à contrecœur et faillit vomir puis s’étouffer. Il avait l’impression d’avoir encore plus mal qu’avant. Shion sourit en voyant sa réaction et en s’asseyant au bout du lit :

« Dohko : Qu’ai-je donc fait pour mériter ça ?  
Shion : Ce n’est pas ma faute si t’a trop bu.  
Dohko : Comment ai-je pu me laisser aller comme ça.  
Shion : On peut être intelligent toute sa vie et stupide un instant.  
Dohko : Heeey ! D’habitude c’est moi qui les sors les proverbes chinois… Ouille.  
Shion : Ca va ?  
Dohko : Pfff, me souviens de rien. Y s’est passé quoi ?  
Shion : Dans ton intérêt, vaut mieux pas que tu saches.  
Dohko : Comment ça, j’ai fait quoi ?  
Shion : La même chose que la dernière fois.  
Dohko : C’est-à-dire ?  
Shion : Dohko, je t’aime. Et je ne veux pas te briser dans ton honneur de chevalier. Alors je préfère ne rien dévoiler.  
Dohko : Cachottier, à t’entendre on dirait que c’est le truc très honteux et très contraire à moi.  
Shion : Je ne dirai rien.  
Dohko : Et les autres ?  
Shion : Par respect pour eux, je ne dirai rien. »

Dohko sembla bouder puis mit rapidement une main sur sa tête, pas encore guéri quoique mieux. Le remède de Shion semblait efficace. Ce dernier sourit de voir son homme avec cette mine déconfite et son air allure boudeuse du moment. Il ne put résister à lui caresser ses pieds découverts, pieds qui reculèrent brusquement et qui s’accompagnèrent d’un petit rire de la part de leur propriétaire. Shion regarda malicieusement la Balance, content de sa découverte. Ce dernier, pas rassuré, s’empressant de protéger ses pieds et s’asseyant en tailleur. Shion ne fit rien, il enregistra l’information puis se leva et embrassa Dohko avant de laisser ce dernier se remettre de cette foudroyante cuite :

« Dohko (perplexe) : Quand même, qu’est-ce que j’ai bien pu faire pour qu’il ne veuille rein me dire ? »

Il ne réfléchit pas longtemps tellement il avait mal. Il se coucha, regarda l’heure sur le réveil : midi trente-cinq minutes. Soudain il entendit deux cris provenant du temple en dessous.

\\********/

Dans le temple des Poissons

Angelo se réveilla et exprima de façon très harmonieuse son ressenti actuel :

« Angelo : #{$£*% de $£@ , je t’ai un de ces $£&# de mal de crâne. Aphro, aspirine et que ça saute.  
Aphro : Bonjour à toi aussi mon bel ange.  
Angelo : &$£µ§ Aphro, je t’ai déjà dit de ne pas m’appeler comme ça.  
Aphro : Hier tu me disais rien.  
Angelo : Hier ? Qu’est-ce tu me parles d’hier toi ?  
Aphro : Tu ne te souviens pas ? La soirée ?  
Angelo : La soirée ? Ah oui, ma génialissime idée. Ouais et alors ?  
Aphro : … Rien.  
Angelo : Quoi rien ? Toi tu me caches quelque chose.  
Aphro : Tu ne te souviens pas de cette soirée ?  
Angelo : Attends, la bouffe, le vieux et les coincés qui veulent pas boire. Que des lopettes ! Et ensuite… Pff j’ai mal, j’ai pas envie de réfléchir.  
Aphro : C’est mieux ainsi.  
Angelo : Mais quoi %&#+ ? Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ?  
Aphro : Oh rien d’intéressant. Occupe toi pour le moment de ta gueule de bois. Tiens bois ça (lui tend un verre d’aspirine), moi je vais voir mes chéris.  
Angelo : Pfff, toi et tes roses, pitoyable. »

Aphro ne releva pas, habitué à la façon de s’exprimer du cancer et de son humeur si morose le matin au réveil, encore plus les matins de gueule de bois. Il sortit donc dans son immense jardin. Angelo regarda l’heure : midi trente-quatre minutes. Il se leva après avoir pris son cachet, réalisant qu’il n’avait pas eu son baiser du matin. Il arriva en titubant au jardin, derrière Aphro, quand soudain… midi trente-cinq minutes :

« Aphro : MES ROSES.  
Angelo : MA TETE. »

\\*********/

Au temple du Verseau

Milo sortit de brumes du sommeil et chercha son amant à tâtons. Personne, rien d’étonnant. Camus avait toujours été un matinal. Il tendit l’oreille et entendit l’eau de la douche couler. Il se décida à aller le rejoindre sous la douche pour un petit câlin matinal, mais il se rendit vite compte que ses capacités physiques étaient diminuées et qu’un marteau semblait taper sur son crâne. Il puisa au plus profond de lui pour rejoindre son amant, se promettant comme après chaque cuite de ne plus jamais boire. A la porte de la salle de bain, il entendit comme un corps tomber à terre :

« Milo (paniqué) : CAMUS. »

Milo entra comme un barjot dans la salle de bain mais il ne se souvenait plus qu’il était en pleine crise de migraine post-cuite. Aussi cet effort lui fit perdre l’équilibre, il trébucha sur Camus qui avait glissé en sortant de la baignoire et entra la tête la première dans le bain d’où venait de sortir Camus :

« Milo : C’EST FROID.  
Camus : MILO, LA FERME J’AI MAL AU CRANE.   
Milo : bobo… froid.  
Camus : La ferme.  
Milo : … Glaglagla.  
Camus : LA FERME.  
Milo : Hier tu parlais plus. Maintenant on dirait que t’es redevenue comme avant, le mal de crâne et la mauvaise humeur en plus.  
Camus : Je parlais plus ? De quoi tu parles ? La seule chose dont je me souviens c’est toi qui… »

Camus s’arrêta net de parler. Il se souvenait de Milo qui lui donne un verre, qui insiste, qui le menace… Oui, il l’avait menacé de révéler son secret et Camus avait cédé. Et ensuite, qu’avait-il dit, fait ?

« Camus : MILO. »

Ce cri augmenta encore plus le mal de tête du scorpion mais il n’en tint pas rigueur. Il tremblait de peur devant un Camus affichant une rage incroyable, jamais vu chez lui. Le verseau avait des flammes dans les yeux. Un chevalier des glaces avec des flammes dans les yeux, étrange pensa Milo.  
Il voulut sortir du bain glacé (car Camus prenait des bains froids) mais il constata qu’il ne pouvait plus bouger. L’eau s’était transformé en glace et coinçait Milo dedans. Il grelotta et regarda Camus toujours en fureur :

« Camus : Milo, tu vas illico me raconter les détails de tout ce que j’ai pu dire ou faire hier soir et n’essaie pas de me mentir, je m’en apercevrai.  
Milo : Euh… Là maintenant ?  
Camus : Allez raconte. TOUT.  
Milo : Mais… Ca risque d’être un peu long. Tu ne veux pas me libérer qu’on puisse bien s’installer après avoir pris de l’aspirine. »

Camus le regarda d’un mauvais œil mais accepta. Et après un réchauffage, une aspirine et un bisou que le Verseau refusa net, les deux amants s’installèrent sur le canapé. Camus gardait son regard froid et sévère braqué sur Milo pas encore trop remis de sa gueule de bois. Ce dernier savait qu’il allait passer un sale quart d’heure après qu’il aurait tout raconté. Et ce n’était pas la peine de faire des impasses, Camus s’en apercevrait. C’était fini les bons moments de la veille.

\\**********/

Au temple du Capricorne

Shura du Capricorne fut réveillé par un tas de vêtement jeté sur lui. Il se releva en sursaut mais se recoucha aussitôt, assailli par un affreux mal de crâne :

« Shina : Debout paresseux, il est midi. Tu ne vas pas dormir toute la journée. Lève-toi, habille-toi, tu as du pain sur la planche. »

Shura mit quelques minutes à tout enregistrer et à analyser la situation. Il se trouvait dans son salon, allongé sur le canapé et sa femme devant lui, les poings sur les hanches et l’air pas commode. Il pensa un instant qu’elle s’était levée encore une fois du mauvais pied. Pourquoi tant de colère dans ce regard ? Et pourquoi il n’était pas dans son lit. Son cerveau rembobina lentement la bande et il voyait… Oui, il voyait la fiesta, la cuite, le mal d’Aldé et lui… Lui qui avait cru que Shina était un homme et cette dernière l’avait chassé du lit pour la nuit.  
Se rendant compte de tout ça, Shura se laissa tomber du canapé et s’agenouilla devant la belle italienne :

« Shura : Shina… Pardon.  
Shina : C’est facile de dire pardon. Tu vas faire une soirée entre potes et tu me laisse seule, tu bois comme une éponge, tu rentres ivre à pas d’heure, tu gueule comme un putois, me réveille au milieu de la nuit et tu me prends pour un mec. Tu crois qu’un simple pardon peut excuser tout ça.  
Shura (honteux) : Tu as raison, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras. Shina, je t’en supplie, pardonne-moi et ne me quitte pas.  
Shina (plus calme) : J’y ai déjà réfléchi figure-toi. Je te pardonnerai et oublierai tout si tu exauces un de mes souhaits.  
Shura : Tout ce que tu veux.  
Shina : Alors je veux que dès maintenant et jusqu’à demain matin, tu sois mon esclave.  
Shura : Quoi ?  
Shina : C’est un de mes fantasmes, je veux que tu m’appelles maîtresse, sauf devant les autres, et que tu obéisses au moindre de mes ordres.  
Shura : C’est tout ?  
Shina : Ne crois pas que ce soit si simple. Alors tu acceptes ?  
Shura : Oui maîtresse, ma vie vous appartient.  
Shina (contente) : Parfait, si tu travailles bien jusqu’à demain, je ne tiendrais plus jamais rigueur de ce que tu as fait hier soir.  
Shura : Merci maîtresse, vous êtes trop bonne. »

Shina sourit, Shura était capable de ça. Elle avait trouvé là la bonne occasion de réaliser son fantasme inavoué :

« Shina (ton ferme) : Bien, alors lève-toi, habille-toi et soigne-toi cette gueule de bois. Ensuite met ce tablier qui est sur la chaise et prépare-moi des spaghettis à la bolognaise pour midi. Met la table et décore là comme bon te semble. Et fait le lit aussi. Moi je vais voir mon amie Marine. Que tout soit prêt dans une heure quand je reviendrai.  
Shura : Oui maîtresse. »

Et Shura s’exécuta. Après s’être habillé. Il se fit fondre un cachet d’aspirine et attendit, appuyé contre le comptoir de la cuisine. Il n’avait que ce qu’il méritait. La tête entre les mains, il tenta de rembobiner encore la bande : Avant le mal d’Aldé, Saga qui fait un streap-tease, le tango avec Aphro, les roses… Les roses, il en avait offert aux huit chevaliers aux longs cheveux… Mais d’où venait-elle ? Il regarda l’heure : midi trente-cinq minutes, il entendit au loin :

« Aphro : MES ROSES.  
Angelo : MA TETE. »

Shura pâlit, les roses venaient bien sûr du jardin du poisson. Son si précieux jardin et il venait de s’apercevoir que huit fleurs avaient été coupées. Il reconnaîtrait sans doute la coupure de l’Excalibur. Shura était fichu, il allait passer à coup sû un sale quart d’heure avec le poisson en furie. Il ne pouvait même pas mettre ça sur le compte de Shiryu qui était au Japon. De toute façon, il n’était pas malhonnête comme ça notre Capricorne.  
Il se demanda cependant où étaient passé les huit roses.

\\**********/

Au temple de la Vierge

Mü se réveilla et grimaça. Il était assailli par un horrible mal de tête et tout le reste de son corps était engourdi et courbaturé. C’est comme s’il s’était battu toute la nuit. Ses mouvements étaient limités et quelque chose pesait sur son corps.  
Il ouvrit les yeux et constata que son bel amour Shaka était allongé sur lui, complètement nu, et que ses bras étaient attachés au montant du lit avec un drap. Mü était perplexe mais il se souvint soudain des multiples ébats de la veille et de la violence inhabituelle de la vierge. Ce dernier ne s’était pas gêné pur le frapper mais sans grande méchanceté. Mais quand même, Shaka était un chevalier d’or et sa force avait laissé plusieurs marques sur la peau du bélier.  
Le bélier sourit à ces souvenirs, car même s’il avait bu, il était tout à fait conscient de la situation. S’il aurait voulu, il aurait arrêté l’hindou. Mais il n’avait rien fait, il avait apprécié ces étreintes brutales. Il n’avait jamais osé le dire mais c’était un de ses fantasmes. L’alcool avait inhibé sa timidité habituelle et il avait poussé Shaka à continuer. Ce dernier était normalement si doux, qu’aurait-il pensé de lui s’il lui avait avoué ça ? Non pas qu’il n’aimait pas la tendresse, loin de là.

L’atlante tenta de se dégager mais il n’y arriva pas, trop migraineux et trop engourdi. Shaka choisit ce moment pour se réveiller. Il releva sa tête lourde et douloureuse et croisa le regard crispé de son amant :

« Shaka : Mü, ça va ?  
Mü : Tu me fais mal. »

Shaka se releva et regarda choqué son amour attaché et couvert d’ecchymoses et de griffures. Il s’empressa de le détacher et d’aller à la salle de bain chercher de quoi le soigner. Il arriva au pied du lit et s’effondra, ces efforts soudains étant trop brutaux pour son corps pas vraiment en état, sa migraine le reprenant de plus belle :

« Mü : Shaka, doucement, tu n’es pas en état.  
Shaka : Qui t’as fait ça ?  
Mü : Hein ?  
Shaka : Qui a bien pu te faire ça Mü?  
Mü : Mais tu ne te souviens pas, c’est toi. »

Shaka ne bougea plus, il était abasourdi. Jamais il n’aurait fait de mal à son mouton, il l’aimait trop. Comment ? Il ne comprenait pas et restait figé, ses beaux yeux perdus dans le vide.  
Mü lui prit la main et l’emmena s’asseoir sur le canapé après lui avoir enfilé une robe de chambre. Il prépara lui aussi ce remède atlante qu’ils burent en faisant la grimace puis il se mit à raconter la soirée de la veille : le coup monté d’Aiolos, le comportement soudain violent de la vierge et leur multiples ébats. Shaka le regarda avec intensité, ses magnifiques yeux bleus s’agrandissant au fur et à mesure du récit. Quand il eut terminé, Shaka éclata en sanglots en ne cessant de demander pardon. Mü était abasourdi de voir le fier et calme chevalier de la vierge agir de la sorte. Jamais il ne l’avait vu ainsi.  
Le bélier prit son tendre amour dans ses bras et lui murmura des paroles apaisantes. Mais rien ne calmait le bel hindou jusqu’à ce que l’atlante dise :

« Mü : J’ai aimé tout ça. »

Shaka cessa brusquement de pleurer et regarda Mü droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier décida de se jeter à l’eau :

« Mü : Mon amour, j’aurai pu t’en empêcher si je l’aurai voulu. Mais je t’assure que j’ai aimé et que je t’ai laissé faire.  
Shaka : Tu as aimé ?  
Mü : Shaka, tu es si doux avec moi, surtout quand nous faisons l’amour. Je ne savais pas comment te dire que ce que nous avons fait hier soir était un de mes fantasmes.  
Shaka : Pourquoi ? Si je suis doux c’est parce que tu l’es dans la vie. Je n’aurai jamais imaginé que tu aimais plus de fougue. Tu sais, je suis ouvert à toute proposition nous concernant.  
Mü : Vraiment ?  
Shaka (soudain taquin) : Tu en as d’autres des fantasmes ?  
Mü (chuchote à l’oreille) : Pssssssss  
Shaka : Tu veux jouer ? A quoi ?  
Mü (chuchote à l’oreille) : Psssssss  
Shaka (surpris) : Au petit chaperon rouge et au grand méchant loup !  
Mü (chuchote à l’oreille) :Psssssss  
Shaka (perplexe) : Au coquin infirmier et au séduisant médecin !!  
Mü (chuchote à l’oreille) : Psssssss  
Shaka (choqué) : A SAORI ET SEIYA  
Mü : Euh… non, oublie la dernière. »

Le remède atlante semblait vraiment fonctionner car la migraine s’en alla bien vite. Le couple passa la journée lové l’un contre l’autre à s’imaginer des scénarios pas possible et Shaka massa le corps endoloris de Mü de façon… sensuelle… Une première pour lui.

\\**********/

Au temple du Lion

Aiolia se réveilla en sentant un linge humide sur son front douloureux et une main apaisante sur sa poitrine. Il attrapa cette main, une main fine, une main de femme, la sienne. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit le visage rayonnant de Marine qui lui souriait et l’embrassait tendrement pour lui dire bonjour. Il voulut comme à son habitude la renverser sur le lit et prendre la position du maître mais cet horrible mal de tête… Maudit alcool et maudit Aiolos. Enfin, il n’avait plus cet esprit de vengeance comme la veille, il lui pardonnerait à son grand frère, il le savait déjà.

L’attitude de Marine le laissait quand même perplexe. Si douce après ce qui s’était passé cette nuit… Ca pas normal. Elle devait sans doute manigancer quelque chose car elle n’était pas du genre à oublier comme ça :

« Marine : Bonjour mon beau chevalier. Bien dormi ?  
Aiolia : A tes cotés, toujours.  
Marine : Tu m’en voies ravie. Je t’ai préparé de l’aspirine. Tu devrais te reposer le temps que je te prépare un bon repas anti-gueule de bois avec plein de bons légumes.  
Aiolia : Merci ma belle. J’ai vraiment de la chance de t’avoir.  
Marine : Par contre. Je voulais savoir. Hier soir j’étais fatiguée et je ne t’ai pas laissé le temps de t’expliquer. Tu me disais que c’était la faute à Aiolos si t’as trop bu ?  
Aiolia : Oui, mon frère m’a torturé jusqu’à ce que je cède.  
Marine : Il t’a torturé ? Et toi le vaillant chevalier tu as cédé ?  
Aiolia : Tu ne t’imagines même pas ce que c’était. Je ne peux pas résister à ça.  
Marine (intéressée) : Et je peux savoir ce que c’est ?  
Aiolia : Ah non sinon tu vas en profiter.  
Marine : Tant pis. Bref ce n’était pas de ta faute mais celle d’Aiolos. Quand même celui-là, ne peut-il pas te laisser tranquille ? Ok, c’est ton grand frère mais faut lui expliquer que t’es plus ce gamin de sept ans qu’il a laissé derrière lui mais bien un homme de vingt et un ans.  
Aiolia : On en a déjà parlé Marine. Ce n’est pas facile pour lui, n’oublie qu’il a perdu treize ans de vie. Je ne me sens pas de lui dire de ne plus envahir notre vie.  
Marine : Je ne te demande pas de ne plus le voir mais d’arrêter d’être mère-poule avec toi et de s’en faire pour rien. Il y a une limite à tout et je n’en peux plus. J’ai besoin de plus d’intimité. Hier soir a été celle de trop. Sers toi de ça, dis-lui que je te fais la tête parce que t’es rentré soul.  
Aiolia : Je ne peux pas…  
Marine (ton dur) : Tu le feras sinon je vais vraiment te faire la tête et crois-moi que tu vas en baver.  
Aiolia : Ma chérie…  
Marine : Ne m’appelle plus comme ça tant que tu ne lui auras pas parlé. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux.  
Aiolia : Tu as raison, il faut que je le fasse sinon ce sera encore plus dur après. J’espérais qu’il se calmerait avec le temps, avec Saga dans sa vie mais non.  
Marine : Bien. Tu iras plus tard, laissez-vous quand même le temps de vous remettre et à toi de te préparer. Bon, je vais te le préparer ton repas. »

Marine s’en alla toute contente, laissant Aiolia encore plus mal qu’à son réveil. En plus de la migraine, une boule s’était formée au creux de son ventre. Il appréhendait depuis longtemps cette discussion. Son frère était si sensible, ça n’allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

Dans la cuisine, Marine fit un clin d’œil à Shina qui avait suivi toute la conversation.

\\**********/

Au temple des Gémeaux

Malgré son mal de tête probablement du à l’excès d’alcool, Aiolos ouvrit les yeux sur une vision de rêve : une longue chevelure bleue, deux yeux fermés… le chevalier des gémeaux était paisiblement endormi. Le sagittaire s’approcha, colla son nez à celui de Saga et au moment où ses lèvres allaient frôler celle de son amour, ce dernier ouvrit ses yeux verts et le regardait durement :

« Kanon : Qu’as-tu l’intention de faire stupide centaure ? »

Surpris, Aiolos se retira brusquement, perdit l’équilibre et sa tête heurta le sol dur en premier. Il hurla de douleur sous le choc et Kanon hurla de douleur sous le cri.  
Saga, le vrai Saga, était en train de faire fondre un cachet d’aspirine quand il entendit les bruits en direction de la chambre. Il avait passé un horrible nuit mais il trouva la force de se précipiter, ayant peur pour les deux personnes qu’il aimait le plus au monde. En voyant le spectacle, il ne sut vers qui aller en premier. Il opta pour Aiolos qui avait quand même fait une chute :

« Aiolos : Saga, il m’a fait tomber.  
Kanon : Saga, il a voulu m’embrasser.  
Aiolos : Saga, il m’a trompé en prenant ta place.  
Kanon : Saga, il a crié si fort que mon crâne va exploser.  
Aiolos : Saga…  
Kanon : Saga…  
Saga : SILENCE.  
Aiolos (coi) : …  
Kanon (coi) : …  
Saga : Sérieux, j’ai affaire à des gosses ou des chevaliers ? Reprenons les choses calmement. Kanon, tu as tellement bougé cette nuit que tu as fini par prendre ma place. Et n’oublie pas que tu es mon jumeau donc ma copie conforme, cela veut dire qu’Aiolos n’a pas voulu t’embrasser mais qu’il t’a confondu avec moi. Il est tombé, il aurait pu se faire très mal, c’est normal qu’il ait crié.  
Aiolos (tout content) : HAHA. C’est toi qui a tous les tords.  
Kanon (pleure) : Pardon Saga…  
Saga : Et toi Aiolos, même si tu ne te sens pas bien, je suis franchement déçu que tu nous ais confondus. C’est tout ce que je représente pour toi, au point de ne plus me reconnaître.  
Aiolos (pleure) : Pardon Saga… »

Saga soupira, au lieu de deux adolescents en dispute, il recueillait sur chaque épaule deux gosses qui pleuraient. Il n’avait pas toujours été bon mais il pensait s’être assez repenti pour ne pas avoir à subir ça. Que les Dieux sont cruels ! En plus les pleurs ne faisaient qu’accroître son mal de tête. Il consola ces deux êtres si chers à son cœur et les embrassa sur la tête avant de leur préparer de l’aspirine à eux aussi :

« Saga : Je vous propose de passer une journée peinarde. Je ne me sens pas de m’entraîner aujourd’hui et je pense que c’est pareil ailleurs.  
Kanon : C’est clair. Moi je ne bouge pas. Je téléphonerai à Sorrente tout à l’heure.  
Aiolos : Et moi, j’irai voir Aiolia, pour voir s’il a bien dormi et s’il ne m’en veut pas de lui avoir forcé la main hier soir.  
Kanon : Va-y maintenant le voir ton matou de frangin, et laisse moi avec Saga.  
Aiolos : Que dalle, je ne te laisserai jamais seul avec MON chéri.  
Kanon : je te rappelle que c’est MON frère. »

Enième soupir, ces deux-là n’étaient pas les meilleurs beaux-frères du monde. Saga aspirait à un peu de tranquillité mais comment avec ces deux pseudo boulets dans les jambes et qui ne lui laissaient pas une minute de répit.

\\**********/

Au temple du Taureau

Aldébaran fut réveillé par une délicieuse odeur de café. Il se releva et alla dans la cuisine. Il avait un peu mal à la tête mais c’était supportable. Son immense foie avait sans doute déjà fait la plupart du boulot.  
Dans la cuisine, Scylia préparait un bon café brésilien comme Aldé les aime. En le voyant, elle sourit, l’embrassa en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et lui tendit un verre où avait fondu deux cachets d’aspirine (un seul c’est dose pédiatrique pour notre taureau). Ce dernier la remercia et s’installa devant son délicieux café. Scylia était douée en tout, même au lit, surtout au lit. Aldé en avait même été perplexe, elle si petite, si douce, semblant si fragile devenait une vraie tigresse une fois la porte de la chambre fermée.  
Scylia parlait peu mais son regard en disait beaucoup. Aldé était simplement heureux avec elle à ses cotés. Avec elle il oubliait tout, même son mal de tête actuelle. Il s’en voulait d’ailleurs de ne pas l’avoir emmenée hier… Hier !!! Aldé ne se souvenait pas être rentré chez lui. Le plus loin qu’il se souvienne c’est lui qui faisait la java avec Dohko, puis le streap de Saga, une petite douleur à l’estomac… Et ensuite… Plus rien, le trou noir. Il faudrait qu’il demande à ses collègues.  
Scylia n’était au courant de rien mais avait compris en voyant la tête des deux collègues de son amour (Shura et Aiolia) que son taureau avait dépassé la limite niveau alcool que son corps puisse supporter. Une limite bien précise qu’elle connaissait bien. Mais elle n’était pas là pour l’arrêter… Tant pis, il ne valait mieux pas qu’il sache les conséquences que peuvent avoir cet excès.


	4. Alerte rouge

Dans le bureau du Pope, quinze heure

Shion était assis derrière une pile de dossier, pas franchement motivé. Il avait peu dormi cette nuit et se sentait fatigué. Peut-être s’offrirait-il une sieste coquine avec Dohko… Il avait ressenti la présence de ce dernier allant aux thermes. Où alors s’offrirait-il un bain coquin… Pour une fois que c’était lui qui avait envie et non pas l’inverse.  
Le Grand Pope fut tiré de ses pensées par la sonnerie du téléphone. Pas content d’être dérangé en pleine "méditation", Shion décrocha le combiné et parla d’un air mou, affalé sur son fauteuil, l’air du type qui n’a pas envie de parler :

« Shion : Aaaaalooooo.  
Saori (en furie) : Shion, mais qu’est-ce que c’est que cette histoire ?  
Shion (se relève brusquement) : Déesse Athéna.  
Saori : Oui, c’est moi. Et c’est quoi ces manières de répondre au téléphone. Je sais que quand t’es né ça n’existait pas mais faut te moderniser mon vieux.  
Shion (veine sur la tempe) : Oui Déesse. Pardonnez-moi, ça n’arrivera plus.  
Saori : Bref, j’ai appris qu’ hier soir, vous avez fait une fête au sanctuaire.  
Shion : Oui Déesse. Une idée d’Angelo du Cancer, histoire de commémorer votre victoire contre Hades.  
Saori : Ca je le sais. Julian Solo est venue me rendre visite ce matin et j’ai été étonnée de trouver Sorrente avec lui. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il n’est pas avec Kanon et il m’a tout dit.  
Shion (suant) : Ah oui…  
Saori : Vous faites une fête en MON honneur, pour MA victoire et vous ne m’invitez même pas. Ni mes chers bronzes qui ont fait TOUT le boulot.  
Shion (tout bas) : Tout le boulot, et le mur des lamentations, et l’armure d’Athéna, c’est les bronze ça peut-être ?  
Saori : Tu disais ?  
Shion : Non rien Déesse. Je comprends que vous soyez chagrinée. Nous allons faire quelque chose pour vous.  
Saori : J’y compte bien. Prépare une autre fête pour ce soir.  
Shion : CE SOIR.  
Saori : Oui, en apprennent ça ce matin, j’ai foncé dans mon jet et je ne suis plus qu’à quatre heures de la Grèce.  
Shion (se ronge les doigts) : quatre heures…  
Saori : Qu’un buffet soit prêt d’ici là. Et je ne suis pas seule, j’ai amené mes cinq valeureux chevaliers, Shunrei, Sorrente et aussi Kiki que vous nous avez refourgués pour raison inconnue. Et je veux que mes douze golds et Kanon m’accueillent dignement.  
Shion : …  
Saori : EST-CE CLAIR ?  
Shion (suant) : Oui Déesse.  
Saori : Alors à tout à l’heure (raccroche au nez). »

Shion n’arrivait pas à raccrocher tellement il tremblait. Saori serait là dans quatre heures et rien n’était prêt. Tous les domestiques étaient occupés à nettoyer la salle de la veille, et c’est sans compter que la plupart des chevaliers devaient avoir une mine épouvantable. Le grand Pope pouvait oublier son bain ou sa sieste, l’heure était grave et il ne voyait qu’une solution.

\\*********/

Aux thermes

Après s’être entièrement dévêtu, Dohko s’approcha à pas lents de l’eau chaude. Il était sûr que Shion avait senti sa présence en ce lieu et il prenait son temps, espérant que son beau tibétain vienne le rejoindre pour avoir droit à un câlin bien mérité. Dohko était en manque, plus de vingt-quatre heures sans faire l’amour, il commençait à ressentir les effets du sevrage…   
Il allait beaucoup mieux depuis qu’il avait bu ce remède. Par contre il ne se souvenait toujours de rien. Cela l’interpellait, qu’avait-il donc fait ? Il finirait bien par faire céder Shion. 

Alors qu’il trempa un orteil dans l’eau, il entendit dans sa tête :

« Shion (par télépathie) : ALERTE ROUGE. SAORI SE RAMENE AVEC LES BRONZES ET ELLE VEUT QU’UNE SOIREE SOIT ORGANISEE. DEMERDEZ VOUS, BOUGEZ VOS FESSES ET QUE TOUT SOIT PRET DANS QUATRE HEURES. EXECUTIOOOOOOOON. »

Dohko crut qu’il allait tomber dans l’eau tellement il fut surpris par la tonalité du Pope et par la nouvelle. C’était quoi cette plaisanterie ? Athéna ou pas, elle allait pas le priver de son câlin avec son Pope préféré. Dohko sortit des thermes et courut dans le bureau de Shion. Quand il arriva complètement essoufflé devant le bélier, ce dernier fronça ses points de vie :

« Dohko : Shion mais qu’est-ce que c’est que cette histoire ?  
Shion : Ah non, pas toi aussi.  
Dohko : Je peux savoir qu’est-ce qui a pris Athéna pour nous imposer ça ?  
Shion : Et moi, je peux savoir qu’est-ce qui t’a pris de te promener nu dans le palais ? »

Dohko réalisant soudain, baissa les yeux là où il ne fallait pas, puis regarda de nouveau Shion :

« Dohko : Woh ça va. Tu m’as déjà vu comme ça un bon nombre de fois.  
Shion : Oui, mais les domestiques dans les couloirs, je ne crois pas. »

Et sur ce, Shion ouvrit légèrement la porte pour voir se qui s’y passait en dehors de son bureau. Il put constater qu’il n’y avait plus un rassemblement de domestique mais plutôt un champ de piquet de tomate bien mûre. Dohko s’en contre ficha, après tout il n’avait rien à cacher et il était content de voir le regard jaloux que posait Shion sur les serviteurs :

« Dohko : Bon, revenons-en au fait, tu disais qu’Athéna serait bientôt là ?  
Shion : Elle a eu vent de notre soirée et n’a pas apprécié de ne pas avoir été invitée. Donc elle veut une autre soirée ce soir. Elle sera là dans quatre heures donc faut tout organiser.  
Dohko : Ok, je suppose qu’on n’a pas le choix. Si tout le monde s’y met, on devrait pouvoir faire un truc pas mal. Moi je peux faire des petits plats chinois.  
Shion : Moi, je vais essayer d’appeler un traiteur et préparer un discours d’excuses.  
Dohko (l’air très sérieux) : En revanche, je ne pourrai rien faire tant que…  
Shion : Tant que quoi ?  
Dohko (yeux de chien battu) : Shioooon. Je suis en manque.  
Shion : Dohko, ce n’est pas le moment. »

Mais la Balance ne l’entendit pas de cette oreille et il passa agilement sous la large et longue robe du Pope :

« Shion : Dohko… Ah Dohko arrête, ce n’est pas le moment.  
Dohko (tapote la virilité de Shion) : Regardez moi ça, t’en a autant envie que moi.  
Shion : Dohkooooooo… D’accord mais fais vite. »

Fallait croire que le Pope était aussi en manque car ce fut bref mas intense. Dohko sortit de sous la robe satisfait. Il embrassa passionnément Shion et commença à partir en direction de son temple quand Shion l’arrêta net et lui mit une tenue de Pope sur le dos, bien trop grande pour le plus petit des chevaliers mais au moins qui couvrirait son corps le temps de retourner aux thermes chercher ses propres fringues :

« Shion : Fait gaffe à pas trébucher en te prenant les pieds dedans.  
Dohko : Comment tu peux porter ça tous les jours ? J’aurai pu rester comme j’étais.  
Shion : Personne à part moi n’a le droit de te voir en entier. »

Dohko sourit, il aimait quand son puissant bélier devenait un mouton jaloux.

\\**********/

Au temple des Poissons

Aphrodite était agenouillé devant ses roses coupées comme s’il s’agissait d’une pierre tombale et coupait le reste des plantes millimètre par millimètre.  
Pendant ce temps, Angelo était allongé sur le canapé du salon, une boite d’aspirine bien entamée à coté de lui, toujours avec son mal de tête. Depuis le hurlement du poisson, il ne s’en remettait pas. Et en plus, il ne l’avait toujours pas eu son baiser matinal. Bien décidé à faire bouger le suédois de devant ses rosiers, il se leva d’un pas décidé et se dirigea en direction du jardin où il découvrit Aphro en train de sangloter :

« Angelo : Pffff, tout ça pour des roses.  
Aphro : Tu ne comprendras jamais. Mes roses et moi… c’est un pur bonheur de les semer et les voir pousser, éclore. C’est un pur bonheur que ce jardin soit apprécié et envié de tous. Ces roses, elles sont comme mes enfants.  
Angelo : Tu sais Aphro. Les gosses, c’est vrai qu’on aime les voir grandir. Après tout ce sont les nôtres, il nous apporte le bonheur. Mais arrive un jour ou l’enfant quitte le foyer pour apporter le bonheur ailleurs, dans un autre foyer avec d’autres personnes. Mais ce n’est pas pour autant qu’il ne nous apporte plus le bonheur à nous.  
Aphro : …Angelo.  
Angelo : Tes roses sont belles pour tout le monde. Mais elles le seraient encore plus si elles étaient dans un vase, décorant la cuisine ou le salon d’un des temples. Les propriétaires de ces temples se lèveraient le matin et se diraient : ce sont les roses d’Aphro, qu’elles sont belles et elles s’harmonisent bien avec le reste de la déco. Tes roses continueront de s’épanouir, elles apporteront le bonheur aux autres mais aussi à toi, car tu sais au plus profond de toi qu’elles ont vu le jour dans ton jardin.  
Aphro (perplexe) : … Angelo… Tu as encore bu.  
Angelo (coi, le truc qui casse bien l’ambiance) : … MAIS NON ANDOUILLE.   
Aphro : Merci Angelo. Tu as raison. Quel égoïste je fais ! Ces fleurs seraient beaucoup plus belles si elles voyaient d’autres sourires que le mien. C’est décidé, je vais en offrir à tout le monde.  
Angelo : A la bonheur.  
Shion (par télépathie) : ALERTE ROUGE. SAORI SE RAMENE AVEC LES BRONZES ET ELLE VEUT QU’UNE SOIREE SOIT ORGANISEE. DEMERDEZ VOUS, BOUGEZ VOS FESSES ET QUE TOUT SOIT PRET DANS QUATRE HEURES. EXECUTIOOOOOOOON. »

Angelo crut vraiment cette fois que son crâne allait exploser. Il s’agenouilla et enserra sa tête de ses mains. Aphro n’y fit pas attention et analysa le message du Pope puis s’exclama :

« Aphro : Athéna veut une soirée. Je vais m’occuper de la déco, elle va être épatée. »

Le poisson allait parfaitement mieux et commença à courir en direction du treizième temple. Au bout de trois marches, il s’arrêta, puis retourna d’un pas rapide vers son temple et sauta sur Angelo pour l’embrasser comme un fou. Puis il sourit et reprit sa course vers le palais.  
Le cancer regardait son bel amant disparaître. Il se sentait d’un seul coup plus léger. Le baiser d’Aphro avait été radical, la migraine était partie. Ô Athéna, qu’il l’aimait ce poisson.

Angelo se releva et se dirigea vers son temple. Puisque la cruche se pointait, il allait préparer des pizzas.

En arrivant le premier au palais, Aphro sourit en voyant sur une table un bouquet de huit roses dans un vase. Les huit roses coupées par Shura. Les domestiques qui avaient fait le ménage les avaient soigneusement ramassées et disposées ensemble. C’est vrai qu’elles étaient belles ainsi.

\\*********/

Au temple du Verseau

« Milo : Et le seul moyen que j’ai trouvé pour te faire taire c’est ça. »

Milo s’élança sur Camus qui n’avait pas bougé mais stoppa son élan, pensant que le verseau allait le repousser. Ce dernier ne fit rien, il passa sa main sur la nuque du scorpion et l’attira à lui pour l’embrasser, invitant ses lèvres à s’entrouvrir pour sentir leur langue se mêler. Puis il relâcha son étreinte et Milo le regarda comme si Camus avait subitement décidé de danser un french cancan :

« Milo : Camus, tout va bien ?  
Camus : Bien sur Milo. Pourquoi tu as stoppé ton élan ?  
Milo : Je pensais que tu allais me repousser.  
Camus : Pourquoi le ferai-je, nous sommes amant et il est normal qu’on s’embrasse.  
Milo : Tu n’es pas fâché ?  
Camus : Pourquoi le serai-je ? Je sais très bien qu’en fait, tu n’aurais rien dit à propos de mon fantasme et aussi, j’ai compris que si tu m’as fait boire c’était pour m’intégrer aux autres. Ca partait d’une bonne intention et ça a tourné un peu au vinaigre.  
Milo : Mais tout le monde le connaît ton fantasme maintenant.  
Camus : Et alors, j’ai rien à cacher. Et pourquoi j’aurais pas de fantasme, si ça gène quelqu’un qu’il vienne me voir et on en parlera calmement.  
Milo : Alors c’est vrai tu ne m’en veux pas ?  
Camus : Mais non mon Milo. Et dans un sens, cela m’a permis de te raconter mon passé.  
Milo : J’aurai préféré que ce soit voulu. Je n’ai jamais compris pourquoi tu ne voulais pas me raconter.  
Camus : Trois raisons : premièrement, après que tu m’ais raconté le tien, je trouvais le mien bien fade à coté ; deuxièmement, parce que je n’en suis pas très fier et troisièmement, parce que tu parles tellement que tu ne me laisses jamais en caser une.  
Milo (coi) : … »

Milo était abasourdi, Camus n’était pas bavard mais il y était en parti pour quelque chose. Il s’en voulu énormément. Camus s’en aperçu et l’enlaça pour le réconforter :

« Camus : Cette soirée a eu du bon, je suis content que tu ais réalisé à quel point c’est dur de supporter quelqu’un qui parle tout le temps.  
Milo : Camus, je te promet de faire des efforts.  
Camus : Non Milo, ne change pas, ne change jamais. C’est du Milo bavard et extraverti dont je suis tombé amoureux. Alors reste tel que tu es.  
Milo (touché) : Camus…  
Shion (par télépathie) : ALERTE ROUGE. SAORI SE RAMENE AVEC LES BRONZES ET ELLE VEUT QU’UNE SOIREE SOIT ORGANISEE. DEMERDEZ VOUS, BOUGEZ VOS FESSES ET QUE TOUT SOIT PRET DANS QUATRE HEURES. EXECUTIOOOOOOOON. »

Le truc qui casse bien l’ambiance… Camus reprit immédiatement son professionnalisme et se leva en disant qu’il allait préparer des glaçons et quelques plats pour cette soirée. Milo qui n’était pas branché cuisine se proposa d’aller aider à préparer la salle.  
Le couple se sépara à regret mais non sans avoir échangé un long et passionné baiser.

\\***********/

Au temple du Capricorne

Le fier Shura, avec un tablier à fleurs, un fichu sur la tête et une serpillière dans les mains, était étonné de ne pas avoir encore vu débarquer Aphrodite en furie dans son temple. Il espérait échapper un peu au rôle d’esclave qui commençait à le peser. Le temple n’avait jamais été aussi propre depuis qu’il y vivait. Il avait tout fait tout seul, Shina étant occupé à bouquiner un magazine pour femme, tranquillement allongée sur le canapé :

« Shina : Shura, ça ira pour le ménage. Maintenant, il y a quelque chose que j’aimerai que tu fasses.  
Shura : Tout ce que vous voulez maîtresse.  
Shina : Dans la chambre, dans le dernier tiroir de la commode, il y a un costume. Met le reviens ici. »

Shura s’attendait à un costume de policier, militaire… Mais il se retrouva devant Shina avec un costume de… Pizza iolo. Ah ces italiens ! Shura se trouvait ridicule mais Shina le trouvait séduisant. Elle lui demanda de faire un streap-tease, ce qu’il fit sans broncher. Un fois le bel espagnol en boxer :

« Shina : Allez, viens me voir.   
Shura : Oui maîtresse.  
Shina (enlevant son tee-shirt) : Touche-moi.  
Shura (embrassant Shina dans le cou et massant ses seins) : Vos plaisirs sont les miens.  
Shina (gémit) : Hum, oui, continue.  
Shion (par télépathie) : ALERTE ROUGE. SAORI SE RAMENE AVEC LES BRONZES ET ELLE VEUT QU’UNE SOIREE SOIT ORGANISEE. DEMERDEZ VOUS, BOUGEZ VOS FESSES ET QUE TOUT SOIT PRET DANS QUATRE HEURES. EXECUTIOOOOOOOON. »

Le truc qui casse bien l’ambiance encore une fois. Shura resta en suspens, sa bouche ventousée au cou de Shina. Cette dernière réagit plus vite et poussa le capricorne avec mécontentement :

« Shina (énervée) : Bon sang, pas possible d’être tranquille ici.  
Shura : Pardonnez-moi maîtresse.  
Shina : Tu n’y es pour rien, mon beau chevalier. Ce n’est que parti remise. Va préparer de la paella. Moi je pense que je vais aider Angelo qui aura certainement l’idée de faire des pizzas. »

Shura remit ses vêtements normaux et le couple se sépara, maudissant le caractère capricieux de leur chère Déesse.

\\***********/

Au temple de la Vierge

Shaka massait les épaules de Mü qui était aux portes du septième ciel :

« Mü : Hum, là c’est bon Shaka. Tu es très doué pour les massages.  
Shaka : Te faire plaisir me rend fou de joie. Et puis c’est de ma faute si t’es dans cet état.  
Mü : Je t’ai déjà dit que j’y avais ma part de responsabilité (il rit), si Kiki me voyait, il te provoquerait en duel pour avoir osé me faire du mal.  
Shaka : Je crois qu’il t’aime bien ce gosse.  
Mü : Je le considère comme mon fils. Il était bébé quand je l’ai recueilli. Sa présence m’a réchauffé le cœur dans le froid et la solitude de Jamir. Son premier mot, c’était Mama. Il devait me prendre une femme. Je rigolais et pleurais en même temps.  
Shaka : Ca ne m’étonne pas, tu as les traits si fins. C’est vrai que tu ressembles un peu à une femme. Mais tu es si beau. Y a une idée qui me vient à l’esprit, vivement qu’il revienne le petit.  
Mü : Pourquoi ?  
Shaka : Tu verras, c’est une surprise.  
Mü (perplexe) : Tu me fais des cachotteries toi maintenant ?  
Shaka (se rapprochant) : Embrasse-moi et tu verras que mon amour est des plus sincères.  
Shion (par télépathie) : ALERTE ROUGE. SAORI SE RAMENE AVEC LES BRONZES ET ELLE VEUT QU’UNE SOIREE SOIT ORGANISEE. DEMERDEZ VOUS, BOUGEZ VOS FESSES ET QUE TOUT SOIT PRET DANS QUATRE HEURES. EXECUTIOOOOOOOON. »

Le baiser ne risquait pas de se produire, les deux tourtereaux s’étant figés à quelques millimètres de leurs lèvres respectives :

« Shaka (furieux d’avoir été interrompu) : Il a pété un câble le vieux.  
Mü : Shaka, je te rappelle qu’il s’agit de mon maître et du Grand Pope. Et ce n’est pas sa faute.  
Shaka : Oui, pardon Mû.  
Mü : Ta réaction était bizarre. Tu me surprendras toujours.  
Shaka (malicieux) : Il faut bien que j’ai des petites facettes cachées. Sinon un bélier comme toi se lasserait vite de la vierge que je suis.  
Mü : Je suis impatient de tout découvrir.  
Shaka : Nous avons la vie entière pour ça mon amour. »

Puis Shaka embrassa enfin Mü. Mais il ne fallait pas chômer. Donc Mü décida d’aller aider au palais, ses pouvoirs télékinésiques pouvant se révéler utile. Quand à Shaka, il prépara quelques petites gourmandises indiennes.

\\***********/

Au temple du Lion

Marine était occupée à coudre assise sur le canapé et Aiolia avait la tête posée sur ses genoux. Le couple était tranquille mais cette tranquillité ne dura pas bien longtemps. En effet, ils entendirent comme des pas se précipiter, la porte de leur appartement s’ouvrir sans frapper et une silhouette presque semblable au propriétaire des lieux arriver :

« Aiolos : Aiolia. »

Le sagittaire se jeta littéralement sur son petit frère encore allongé, ne faisant même pas attention à Marine. Aiolia crut sentir le contenu de son estomac remonter le long de son œsophage tellement Aiolos s’appuyait sur son ventre :

« Aiolos : Comment tu vas ? Tu as bien dormi ? Pas trop dur ce matin ?  
Aiolia : Grand frère, tu m’étouffes…  
Aiolos (se retire) : Oh excuse-moi. Tiens bonjour Marine.  
Marine : Bonjour.  
Aiolia : Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?  
Aiolos : Quoi ? Je n’ai pas le droit de venir voir mon petit frère si j’en ai envie ?  
Marine : Et Saga ?  
Aiolos : Il est en bonne compagnie avec son frère. Je me suis dit que ce serait bien qu’ils reparlent un peu, depuis le temps. Ce n’est pas évident depuis que Kanon est avec Sorrente. Alors je me suis dit que j’allais venir te voir. »

Marine regarda Aiolia. Ce dernier comprit que c’était le moment qu’il redoutait tant. Marine s’éclipsa, laissant les deux frères en tête à tête. Elle espérait qu’Aiolia saurait trouver les bons mots. Lui le fougueux lion n’avait pas, pour ainsi dire, trop de tact. Il avait plutôt tendance à dire les choses bien en face et pas toujours de façon diplomatique. Mais là, c’était son frère, ce serait peut-être différent.

L’aigle remontait lentement les escaliers du sanctuaire, ne sachant pas vraiment où elle allait. Elle ne voulait pas déranger son amie Shina qu’elle savait en train de s’amuser avec Shura. Alors elle montait simplement, se triturant les doigts tellement elle était stressée par la conversation qui devait se dérouler dans le cinquième temple.  
Soudain, cela ne faisait pas dix minutes qu’elle était partie, qu’elle vit Aiolos passer à coté d’elle. Il courrait sans même la regarder, montant sans doute jusqu’à son temple. Marine était sûre d’avoir vu des larmes s’échapper de ses yeux bleus. Elle fit immédiatement demi-tour pour rentrer chez elle et y trouver son brave lion assis sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains. Il pleurait lui-aussi, silencieusement. La japonaise eu un pincement au cœur, après tout elle était responsable de cette apparente querelle entre les deux frères. Elle s’approcha du chevalier pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle fut surprise qu’il ne la rejette pas. Au contraire, il mit sa tête contre sa poitrine et éclata en sanglot. Marine lui caressa les cheveux et le berça jusqu’à ce qu’il se calme un peu :

« Marine : Raconte-moi. Que lui as-tu dit ?  
Aiolia : Marine… J’ai si mal. Je m’en veux tellement d’avoir blessé ainsi mon frère.  
Marine : C’est de ma faute, je t’y ai poussé alors que t’étais pas prêt.  
Aiolia : Aujourd’hui ou plus tard, ça aurait été pareil. Tu me connais, avec mon tact.  
Marine : Qu’est-ce que tu as dit ?  
Aiolia : Je lui ai dit qu’il était lourd. Que toi et moi on saturait de l’avoir toujours dans les pattes. Et je lui ai dit de plus s’occuper de moi comme un gosse car j’avais plus sept ans mais vingt et un et que je pouvais bien gérer ma vie. Et en plus j’ai rajouté que j’ai bien fait sans lui pendant treize ans. »

Aiolia éclata de nouveau en sanglots tellement il avait honte de lui. Il est clair qu’il n’y était pas passé par quatre chemins, mais quand même il y a des façons de dire les choses. Plus direct tu meurs. Marine ne sut quoi faire à part le tenir bien serré contre elle. Franchement, qu’est-ce qui pouvait avoir de pire :

« Shion (par télépathie) : ALERTE ROUGE. SAORI SE RAMENE AVEC LES BRONZES ET ELLE VEUT QU’UNE SOIREE SOIT ORGANISEE. DEMERDEZ VOUS, BOUGEZ VOS FESSES ET QUE TOUT SOIT PRET DANS QUATRE HEURES. EXECUTIOOOOOOOON. »

Bon, il y avait pire. Le couple resta enlacé. Aiolia ne pleurait plus mais avait toujours le cœur lourd de reproches, ainsi que Marine. Et en plus la Déesse qui s’y mettait :

« Marine : Comme si c’était le moment. Je ne me sens vraiment pas d’humeur à préparer quelque chose ou d’aller à une quelconque fête.  
Aiolia : Moi non plus mais les ordres sont les ordres, encore plus qu’il s’agit d’Athéna. Aiolos le dirait…  
Marine : …Tu dois lui reparler. Je ne veux pas que tu sois en conflit avec ton frère. Vous vous adorez et vous avez la chance d’être ensemble.  
Aiolia : Marine…  
Marine : C’est un peu de ma faute. Je t’y ais poussé sans te donner ton avis alors qu’il s’agit de ton frère. Mais peut-être ai-je agi par jalousie ? J’en voulais à Aiolos d’être si proche de son petit frère alors que moi j’ai perdu le mien. Veux-tu que j’aille lui parler ?  
Aiolia : Non, c’est à moi de le faire. Il faut que je lui fasse comprendre que je l’aime mais que j’aimerai faire ma vie. Un peu comme quand les parents voient leurs enfants grandir et partir de la maison pour voler de leurs ailes.  
Marine : C’est vrai que c’est à peu près la même chose sauf que ton frère ne t’a pas vu grandir.  
Aiolia : Pour le moment, il faut respecter la volonté d’Athéna et préparer cette soirée. J’irai le voir après, comme ça il aura le temps de digérer.  
Marine : Tu as raison.  
Aiolia : Marine.  
Marine : Oui ?  
Aiolia : Je t’aime et je suis désolé pour ton frère. »

Marine sourit et embrassa le Lion, contente qu’il ait retrouvé son énergie. Le couple se dirigea vers le palais pour aider à la préparation.

\\**************/

Temple du Sagittaire

Aiolos arriva en trombe dans son temple et, après avoir cassé plusieurs verres et assiettes dans la cuisine tellement il était en colère, il s’effondra sur le lit de sa chambre et sanglota. Il avait l’impression d’avoir perdu un être cher. Il s’en voulait à lui-même d’avoir ainsi gêné Aiolia, il en voulait au destin d’être mort quand ce dernier était encore enfant, de n’avoir pas été là. Il n’en voulait pas au Lion, il l’adorait trop son petit frère, sa seule famille, celui qui lui a permis de tenir le coup après la mort tragique de ses parents. 

« Aiolos : Aiolia… »

Aiolos leva ses yeux remplis de larmes et vit sur son chevet un cadre avec une photo de lui et de son petit frère peu de temps avant sa mort. Les deux frères semblaient heureux ensembles. Aiolia était un enfant adorable et affectueux. Pas toujours sage, surtout quand il traînait avec Milo. Mais même s’il le grondait, Aiolos était amusé par ses bêtises, regrettant de ne pas avoir pu en faire autant. Il aimait quand Aiolia souriait de toutes ses dents, quand il riait aux éclats quand lui le chatouillait, quand il lui faisait des yeux d’ange pour avoir quelque chose, quand il s’accrochait à lui le matin parce qu’il ne s’est pas encore réveillé, quand il pleurait dans ses bras car il avait fait un cauchemar… Le petit Aiolia lui manquait et il ne reviendrait plus. Maintenant c’était Aiolia le chevalier d’or du Lion, un adulte responsable et fiancé à une femme. Quel homme pareil aurait besoin d’un grand frère, qui plus est un grand frère qui, en apparence, semblait bien plus jeune que lui (et oui Aiolos a ressuscité avec l’aspect de ses quatorze ans). Aiolos devait se faire une raison, son petit frère n’avait plus besoin de lui. Et maintenant, que pouvait-il lui arriver :

« Shion (par télépathie) : ALERTE ROUGE. SAORI SE RAMENE AVEC LES BRONZES ET ELLE VEUT QU’UNE SOIREE SOIT ORGANISEE. DEMERDEZ VOUS, BOUGEZ VOS FESSES ET QUE TOUT SOIT PRET DANS QUATRE HEURES. EXECUTIOOOOOOOON. »

Que demander de mieux ? Aiolos resta sourd à l’appel, il n’avait envie de rien. Juste de prendre du recul. C’est pourquoi il ne bougea pas de sur son lit. Pourquoi aller aider puisque personne n’avait besoin de lui ?

\\*************/

Temple des gémeaux

Saga n’en croyait pas ses yeux. Alors que tout à l’heure il n’arrivait pas à trouver une minute peinard tellement il était prisé par son frère et son amant, et bien maintenant, son amant était parti voir son frère au cinquième et son frère téléphonait à son homme et lui se retrouvait seul… Comme un con. Cette solitude soudaine le pesait déjà. Enfin, il n’était pas seul dans le temple, Kanon était dans la pièce à coté mais bon, l’attention n’était plus portée sur lui.

L’aîné des gémeaux sentit soudain le cosmos de son amant se charger d’incompréhension, de colère puis de tristesse. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il avait aussi senti que le Sagittaire s’était précipité vers son temple. Tout se passa très vite, Saga commença à se relever pour le rejoindre, à ce moment, Kanon passa la porte avec le combiné à la main et commença à dire :

« Kanon (paniqué) : Saga, figure-toi qu’Athé…  
Shion (par télépathie) : ALERTE ROUGE. SAORI SE RAMENE AVEC LES BRONZES ET ELLE VEUT QU’UNE SOIREE SOIT ORGANISEE. DEMERDEZ VOUS, BOUGEZ VOS FESSES ET QUE TOUT SOIT PRET DANS QUATRE HEURES. EXECUTIOOOOOOOON. »

Tout s’arrêta net. Saga était en position semi-acroupi et Kanon était toujours l’entrebâillement de la porte, le combiné à la main qui émettait des sons du genre :

« Sorrente : Kanon, t’es là ? Je suis dans l’avion avec Athéna. On devrait être là dans quatre heures. Il me tarde de te revoir. Kanon ?  
Kanon (reprenant ses esprits) : Euh oui ma sirène… (Retourne dans la pièce à coté). »

Saga n’avait pas bougé d’un poil. Il retrouva ses esprits quand ses jambes commencèrent à trembler du fait de sa position. Il analysa rapidement le message du Pope : Athéna arrivait bientôt et il fallait que tout le monde mette la main à la patte pour lui préparer une soirée. Bien, Saga n’était pas doué en cuisine mais avec Aphro, il avait de bons goûts question déco. Il se décida à monter au palais, ne doutant pas que son frère le rejoindrait quand il aurait fini avec son amant (soit dans trois heures et demi environ). Mais avant, il décida de faire une trêve au neuvième temple pour voir ce qui arrivait à Aiolos, cela ne le rassurait pas. Le cosmos du Sagittaire semblait vide d’espoir et d’envie de vivre, chose étrange chez cet être exceptionnel qui profitait de la vie à pleines dents, lui qui l’avait perdu pendant si longtemps.

\\**************/

Au temple du Taureau

Aldébaran faisait quelques exercices dehors pendant que Scylia nettoyait le temple. Le deuxième temple était le mieux entretenu de tout le sanctuaire et son propriétaire sans doute le plus veinard de toute la chevalerie. Certains comme Angelo et Kanon ne cessaient de dire qu’il avait touché le gros lot. Remarque instantanément suivie d’une tape derrière la tête de la part d’Aphro, de Sorrente ou Saga.

Alors que le chevalier et sa belle vaquaient à leur occupation :

« Shion (par télépathie) : ALERTE ROUGE. SAORI SE RAMENE AVEC LES BRONZES ET ELLE VEUT QU’UNE SOIREE SOIT ORGANISEE. DEMERDEZ VOUS, BOUGEZ VOS FESSES ET QUE TOUT SOIT PRET DANS QUATRE HEURES. EXECUTIOOOOOOOON. »

Scylia, à cette entente, posa immédiatement son balai et se dirigea vers les fourneaux. Aldé se tenait la tête, le son avait comme été un coup de marteau mais il s’en remit vite pour aller rejoindre la belle grecque qui préparait des plats brésiliens et grecs. Les quantités étaient énormes mais elle avait l’habitude avec Aldé comme compagnon de préparer de gros plat. Elle sourit à ce dernier qui comprit qu’il n’avait qu’à se reposer et se préparer tranquillement. Lui aiderait à monter tous les plats quand ils seraient prêts.

\\************/

Au temple du Sagittaire

Saga ne se fit pas prier pour entrer dans les appartements de son amant. Il le sentait prêt mais ne le trouva pas dans les pièces principales. Il ne répondait pas à ses appels. Finalement, Saga poussa la porte de la chambre et le vit là, assis sur son lit, les jambes repliés, la tête sur les genoux et les bras autour de sa poitrine qui semblaient tenir quelque chose.  
Le Gémeaux s’approcha doucement, s’assis à coté de lui et lui caressa les cheveux. Il ne réagit pas. Il le prit dans ses bras puis enfin Aiolos se laissa aller, lâchant un peu la pression de ses bras sur l’objet. Saga le prit pour voir de quoi il s’agissait. C’était un cadre avec une photo représentant Aiolia enfant et Aiolos. Saga savait que le centaure devait rendre visite à son frère, il avait forcément du se passer quelque chose avec lui. Il tenta de ne pas y faire allusion :

« Saga : Mon cœur, on a besoin de nous au Palais.  
Aiolos : Tu te trompes, personne n’a besoin de moi.  
Saga : Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?  
Aiolos : Il y longtemps, j’ai promis à ma mère qui était juste devant la porte de l’autre monde, que je veillerai sur mon petit frère aussi longtemps qu’il le faudra… Mais je n’ai pas tenu cette promesse, j’ai laissé Aiolia se débrouiller seul alors qu’il n’avait que sept ans. Et maintenant… Et maintenant il n’a plus besoin de moi…  
Saga : Chut Aiolos. Tu as tord, tu n’as pas abandonné ton frère. La force des choses vous a séparés mais tu as toujours veillé sur lui. Et puis c’est un peu ma faute…  
Aiolos (le coupant) : Ne dis pas ça, tu étais possédé et je ne t’en ai jamais voulu. Non, c’est à moi que j’en veux. J’ai voulu faire comme s’il ne s’était rien passé, retrouver ma vie d’avant en grand frère protecteur et responsable. Mais je n’ai pas réalisé qu’Aiolia était un adulte, un puissant chevalier et en plus fiancé. Il est évident qu’il n’a plus besoin de moi et en plus je l’ai dérangé dans sa vie intime, sa vie de couple.  
Saga : Aiolos, ton frère, quelque soit son âge ou sa situation, aura toujours besoin de toi.  
Aiolos : Je ne crois pas, non.  
Saga : C’est inévitable, vous êtes une famille et vous avez besoin l’un de l’autre et ça rien ne pourra l’enlever, ni Marine, ni moi. Vous êtes frères de sang et vous vous aimerez toujours, malgré vos discordances et parfois vos coups de gueule.   
Aiolos : Saga…  
Saga : Regarde Kanon et moi, nous avons vingt-neuf ans et nos vies mais nous avons besoin de nous. Et même si avons essayé de nous détester, nous n’y sommes pas arrivés.  
Aiolos : … Mais Aiolia a dit que j’étais lourd.  
Saga : Je connais ton frère et sa légendaire délicatesse. Il n’a pas voulu dire ça à mon avis. Je suis sûr qu’il y a un problème entre vous et le seul moyen d’y remédier c’est d’aller le voir et de lui demander des explications claires.  
Aiolos : Oui c’est vrai. J’étais tellement retourné par ce qu’il a dit que je n’ai pas réfléchi. Mais c’est vrai qu’il avait l’air mal à l’aise de me dire ça. J’irai le voir mais pas tout de suite. Après la soirée, ça nous laissera le temps de digérer un peu tout ça. En attendant, il faut faire honneur à Athéna.  
Saga : Ah voilà que je te retrouve. Allez viens, on doit nous attendre au Palais. »

Saga s’apprêtait à se relever mais Aiolos le plaqua contre le lit et l’embrassa farouchement. Il lui sourit, un sourire qui voulait dire pleins de choses dont merci et pour te remercier… Après tout il y avait douze autres gold, ils pouvaient bien se passer un peu d’eux. Enfin le sagittaire avait son gémeau à lui seul, ce qui n’était plus le cas depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures, depuis l’arrivée de Kanon. La fraternité, oui, l’intimité, oui aussi. Aiolos comprenait d’un seul coup le message qu’avait voulu lui faire passer son frère et il reconnaissait être très présent dans la vie de ce dernier, ne lui laissant pas toujours d’intimité avec sa femme. Tout devenait clair, il retrouva son énergie et une autre page de sa vie se tourna.


	5. Pour la gloire d’Athéna… Et qu’elle nous fasse pas &$£

C’est après quatre heures de travail intensif mais dans la bonne humeur et la solidarité que les treize golds, les deux d’argent et le Pope se présentèrent devant la divinité réincarnée. Le jet de cette dernière se posa dans les arènes du sanctuaire.  
Saori fut la première à descendre, escortée de près par son fidèle Seiya qui semblait avoir l’air encore plus ahuri que d’habitude. Personne n’ignorait que depuis peu, les relations entre le Pégase et la Déesse n’étaient plus du genre "Déesse-loyal chevalier" mais plutôt du "je t’aime-moi aussi". Ce qui commençait à exaspérer leurs collègues qui en avaient assez de les entendre gazouiller à longueur de journée. Angelo lutta contre un fou-rire en les voyant. Sérieux, ces deux prépubères, si naïfs, que peuvent-ils savoir de l’amour, le vrai ? Ils font noeud-nœud à première vue ! Aphro lui lança un visage plein de reproches, il s’agissait quand même de leur Déesse mais lui-aussi, la situation l’amusait. Le couple ne faisait que s’échanger de timide petits bisous, même pas avec la langue. Seiya se contentait juste de lécher les pieds de Saori et de répondre au moindre de ses désirs, tel un valet et non pas un fiancé (on comprend pourquoi Shaka était choqué quand Mü lui a proposé de les imiter). Même Jabu n’était jamais allé aussi loin. Derrière Seiya se tenait Seika, la sœur de ce dernier. Toujours heureuse et souriante depuis qu’elle avait retrouvé son frère. Shion tenta de garder son calme et de se présenter le plus dignement possible devant Athéna qui le salua. Seiya, lui, quitta sa belle pour se diriger vers son Maître Marine qui était en compagnie d’Aiolia.

Ensuite, Shiryu et Shunreï, se tenant bras dessus-dessous, descendirent du jet et se dirigèrent immédiatement vers Dohko qui les accueillit à bras ouvert, tout content de retrouver ses enfants. Ce qui rendit un peu Shion jaloux de savoir qu’il n’était pas le seul à être très précieux dans le cœur de la balance. Mais bon, lui-aussi considérait son disciple Mü et son petit-disciple Kiki comme ses fils, alors il devait se faire une raison.

Shun suivit avec Ikki collé à lui comme c’était le cas depuis un an. Ce dernier ne voulait plus le quitter depuis la fin de la guerre contre Hadès, ayant trop peur de le perdre. Shun avait d’abord trouvé ça amusant puis étouffant. Le phénix ne lui laissait pas une minute de répit. Lui qui commençait à devenir viril et à s’intéresser sérieusement aux filles, à une en particulier à qui il tenait, avec de longs cheveux blonds… Ils se voyaient bien discrètement mais bon, ils sentaient le désir d’être ensemble plus souvent et librement. Mais Shun ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet avec son frère. S’il apprenait ça, il s’enflammerait pour de bon. La seule solution serait de lui trouver quelqu’un et le chevalier Andromède était persuadé que l’oiseau de feu avait comme un faible pour… l’oiseau de glace qu’il regardait toujours de façon très particulière.  
Oiseau de glace qui d’ailleurs suivit dans la descente du jet et qui se dirigea instantanément vers son maître vénéré. Ce dernier était tout content mais pas Milo qui voyait déjà son Camus monopolisé par le cygne et qui surveillerait le moindre geste déplacé du scorpion.

Ensuite, un petit bout d’homme rouquin sortit en trombe du jet se jeta sur Mü qui ne réagit pas assez vite et eu du mal à se retenir, encore engourdi. Shaka l’empêcha de tomber en arrière. Kiki se serrait contre son maître et le bélier l’entoura de ses bras, heureux de retrouver celui qu’il considérait comme son fils. Shaka, attendri, les laissa tranquille et alla retrouver son ami Ikki. De tous les bronzes, c’était avec lui qu’il avait le plus d’affinités.

Julian et Sorrente descendirent en dernier. Le cadet des jumeaux ne laissa pas le temps à la sirène de descendre qu’il sauta sur lui et l’embrassa sans aucune pudeur. Sorrente rougit mais répondit au baiser, aimant ce caractère très entreprenant du dragon des mers. Julian, quant à lui, continua son chemin mais son regard ne cessait de se poser sur une belle jeune fille de son âge, cheveux châtain clairs et yeux marron…

Aphro et Angelo regardaient la scène et se jetèrent un regard complice. Les entremetteurs du sanctuaire étaient de retour et ils avaient du pain sur la planche.

\\**********/

Les chevaliers amenèrent leur déesse vers la salle et cette dernière fut éblouie par la décoration ornée de rose, sa fleur préférée, et les divers plats d’origines différentes. Shion fut soulagé et espéra qu’elle ne lui demanderait plus de lui rendre des comptes.

Le repas commença, des petits groupes s’étaient formés pour discuter. Seuls le poisson et le cancer restaient à l’écart, tels des chasseurs traquant leurs proies. Ils n’en avaient pas l’air mais ils étaient en mission. Ca n’allait pas être de tout repos que de tenter de caser Ikki avec Hyoga, Julian avec Seika, de faire accepter à Ikki que son frère veut vivre sa vie et d’apprendre un peu la vie à Seiya et la cruche… Euh je veux dire Saori. Leurs neurones bien connectées, ils finissaient de mettre au point leur plan infaillible.

Angelo alla trouver Mü et lui demanda un service qu’il accepta avant de s’éclipser, tandis qu’Aphro alla chuchoter quelque chose à l’oreille de Camus. Ce dernier acquiesça et sourit avant de se retourner vers Hyoga qui ne comprenait pas.  
Mü revenait déjà, il passa devant Shun qui discutait en compagnie d’Aldébaran et de Scylia. Le bélier lui fit un signe de tête vers l’extérieur et un clin d’œil avant de retrouver voir Shaka qui monopolisait Ikki :

« Ikki : Quoi de neuf au Sanctuaire ?  
Shaka : Depuis un mois pas grand-chose.  
Ikki : Et toi, toujours aussi amoureux ?  
Shaka : Oui et fier de l’être. Et toi, toujours personne dans ta vie ?  
Ikki : Personne non, mais je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir.  
Shaka : Pourquoi cela ? Ne souhaites-tu pas avoir quelqu’un avec qui partager ta vie et tes nuits ? Ou alors n’as-tu toujours pas fait le deuil d’Esméralda ?  
Ikki : Ne confonds pas tout, Esméralda était comme une petite sœur pour moi, rien de plus. Mais… Par respect pour quelqu’un, je ne le ferai pas.  
Shaka : Par respect pour quelqu’un ? Tiens donc, cela m’intrigue, tu as donc bien des vus sur une personne.  
Ikki (rougissant) : Je n’ai pas dit ça.  
Shaka : Tu sais que tu ne peux pas m’avoir. Alors dis-moi, est-ce que je la connais ?  
Ikki : Tu LE connais, oui. Mais je n’en dirai pas plus.  
Shaka : C’est donc un homme. Mais bon, à ta guise, je ne vais pas te forcer. Quand le moment sera venu, tu sais qui venir voir.  
Ikki : Merci, t’es un pote.  
Mü : De quoi vous parlez ?  
Shaka : Oh Mü, te revoilà. Où étais-tu?  
Mü: Un affaire urgente, rien de bien grave. Dis-moi Ikki, comment va ton frère ?  
Ikki : A merveille. Mais j’ai l’impression que depuis quelque temps, il me cache quelque chose.  
Shaka : Qu’est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?  
Ikki : Je ne sais pas, il plane, il est sur un petit nuage, comme si…  
Mü : Comme s’il pensait à quelqu’un.  
Ikki (offensé) : Je ne pense pas, il m’en aurai parlé. Et je ne vois pas à qui il pourrait penser.  
Shaka : Une fille ou un homme peut-être. Après tout c’est de son âge.   
Ikki (brise son verre dans sa main) : Qu’il ne s’avise pas de ramener quelconque petit ami à la maison, sinon, j’écrase la tête du petit ami en question pour avoir osé pervertir mon si pur petit frère.  
Mû et Shaka (en leur fort intérieur) : Eh ben, c’est pas gagné. »

Le couple tenta encore de négocier avec Ikki et de lui faire entendre que Shun n’était plus un bébé, mais ce dernier, têtu, ne voulait rien entendre.

\\***********/

Pendant ce temps, Dohko taquinait ses "enfants" pour savoir où en était leur relation. Shiryu et Shunreï étaient rouges pivoines et répondaient en bafouillant, ce qui amusait la Balance. Ils étaient encore jeune tous les deux : Shunreï avait quatorze ans et Shiryu quinze. Pour le moment, ils ne faisaient que s’embrasser et dormir ensemble, rien de plus. Dohko était attendri par tant d’innocence. Il leur proposa son temple pour cette nuit, lui comptant bien dormir avec son pope préféré. Pope qui d’ailleurs jouait les faillots avec Athéna histoire ne pas lui rappeler leur altercation cet après-midi au téléphone. Tout ça sous les yeux de Julian qui se disait que la réincarnation d’Athéna avait bien de la chance d’avoir un chevalier comme Seiya et un Pope comme Shion. Il tourna une fois de plus la tête vers Seika qui était en compagnie de son frère et du chevalier du Sagittaire. Dieu, qu’elle était belle ! Il avait fait sa connaissance il y a six mois lors d’une visite au manoir Kido et il était immédiatement tombé sous le charme de cette jeune fille pleine de joie de vivre malgré les épreuves qu’elle avait traversées.

Angelo alla trouver Seika pour lui demander ce qu’elle pensait de Julian. Mais au moment où il allait lui adresser la parole, Seiya l’interrompit dans son élan :

« Seiya : Eh Angelo, y a rien à boire ?  
Angelo : Regarde autour de toi, crétin.  
Seiya : Ne me traite pas de crétin ! Et je ne parle pas de ces boissons de tapette, moi je veux de l’alcool sérieux, un truc de mec.  
Angelo : Tu es mineur, je te signale.  
Seiya : M’en fous, suis un grand chevalier et j’ai le droit.  
Seika : Seiya, quelles sont ces manières !  
Seiya : Ne t’occupe pas de ça grande sœur, je dois causer à mon pote Angelo.  
Angelo (se faisant tirer loin du groupe) : Seiya, t’es lourd.  
Seiya : Allez quoi. J’en ai marre d’être traité comme un gamin.   
Angelo : Tu n’as que quatorze ans. Que va dire la cru… Saori.  
Seiya : L’occasion pour moi de lui prouver que je suis un homme, un vrai.  
Angelo : La seule façon de lui prouver c’est de lui monter ta #=$£&.  
Seiya (choqué) : Quoi ? Montrer mon zizi à une personne si pure.  
Angelo (exaspéré) : Et ça se dit être un homme. Oui, allez, maintenant lâche-moi, j’ai à faire. »

Angelo repartit faire son tour d’horizon mais Seiya ne le lâchait pas. Il le collait aux basques et le suppliait de répondre à sa demande. Quand la patience du cancer eut atteint sa limite (c’est-à-dire quatre minutes plus tard), il attrapa Pégase par le col :

« Angelo : Si je te donne ce que tu veux, tu me fous la paix.  
Seiya : Promis.  
Angelo (relâche la pression) : Bon rejoins moi dans le coin là-bas dans quinze minutes, je vais te chercher quelque chose. Et que cela reste entre nous. »

Seiya acquiesça sous l’œil menaçant de l’ancien assassin. Angelo abandonna un instant sa mission pour descendre au temple des Poissons.

\\***********/

Camus avait chaud, pas étonnant puisqu’il était collé de près par son disciple Hyoga en quête d’affection et par son amant, jaloux du disciple. Les deux se balançaient des éclairs. Camus était exaspéré, il fallait que le cygne se prenne en main et vite fait. Aphro lui avait murmuré tout à l’heure qu’il cherchait à caser Hyoga avec Ikki. Son rôle à lui était de lui faire accepter ses sentiments :

« Camus : Hyoga, lâche-moi un peu, tu as passé l’âge de me coller comme ça.  
Hyoga : Oui maître.  
Camus : Tu ne préférerais pas te coller à quelqu’un avec qui partager ta vie ?  
Hyoga : Si, mais je n’ai personne.  
Camus : Oui mais ça va venir. Je suis sûr que ce n’est pas si loin que ça. Tu es un beau jeune homme, il n’y a pas de raison.  
Milo (ton rude) : Tu dragues ton disciple maintenant.  
Camus : Milo, ne commence pas avec ta jalousie. J’essaye juste de faire comprendre à Hyoga qu’il a toutes ses chances.  
Hyoga : Et avec qui ?  
Camus : Ca, ce n’est pas à moi de le dire. Tu n’éprouves pas une attirance pour quelqu’un ?  
Hyoga : Eh bien… Si mais…  
Milo : Mais quoi ? Tu vas le dire ou il faut que je te sorte les vers du nez.  
Camus : Milo, un peu de délicatesse, c’est sérieux.  
Hyoga : Connaissant l’homme en question, je suis persuadé de me faire griller.  
Milo : Griller, ce serai donc un chevalier de feu !  
Hyoga (rouge) : Je n’ai pas dit ça.  
Milo : Tu l’as pensé si fort. Et dis-nous qui c’est.  
Hyoga : Nan…  
Milo : Dis-le sinon j’embrasse fougueusement Camus devant toi.  
Camus (offensé) : Milo, un peu de tenue. Ce n’est pas comme cela que se font les choses.  
Milo : Moi j’ai toujours fait comme ça et ça m’a toujours été redevable. Regarde, si j’avais pas fait comme ça, je serai toujours en train de te faire la cour.  
Hyoga : Tu as fait quoi à mon maître pour que vous soyez ensemble ?  
Milo (malicieux) : Tu veux vraiment le savoir, petit naïf ?  
Camus (rouge cette fois) : MILO, arrête cela tout de suite. On sort complètement du sujet.  
Milo : Mais c’est pour lui donner des idées.  
Hyoga : De toute façon, je ne dirai rien et je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision.  
Camus (tout bas) : Stupide disciple. »

\\**************/

Trois heures plus tard

Angelo et Aphrodite, les deux célèbres entremetteurs qui n’avaient jamais failli, étaient en train de se taper la tête contre les colonnes du treizième temple tellement ils en avaient marre. Refaisons un petit tour d’horizon si vous le souhaitez bien : Athéna discutait avec Shion qui approuvait tout ce qu’elle disait, même si c’était incroyablement stupide, tandis que Julian ne suivait qu’une partie de la conversation, tellement obsédé par Seika. Sorrente ne cessait de lui dire d’aller la voir mais à chaque fois, Julian rougissait et se refermait comme une huître. La Seika en question ne cessait de rire sous les pitreries d’Aiolos, sous l’oeil attendri de Saga qui en rajoutait de temps en temps. Elle ne prêtait pas du tout attention à Julian.  
Mü, Shaka et même Kanon tentaient toujours de faire comprendre à Ikki que Shun n’était plus un enfant mais ce dernier refusait d’en démordre. De même, Camus et Milo tentaient toujours de faire reconnaître ses sentiments à Hyoga, mais ce dernier ne voulait toujours rien dire. Camus gardait un calme légendaire et Milo avait déjà dépassé les limites de son impatience. Heureusement que Camus le retenait d’achever le cygne à coup de scarlet needle.  
Dans leur coin, Dohko taquinait toujours ses enfants, tandis qu’Aldé et Scylia roucoulaient, complètement sourds à ce qui se passait vraiment.  
Marine et Shina parlaient ensemble et Marine ne cessait de rire et entendant son amie raconter ce qu’elle faisait faire à Shura. Le dit Shura et Aiolia regardaient leur femme respective et se disaient que la femme est vraiment une créature étrange et incompréhensible.   
Au final, seul Shun avait trouvé son compte, car il était toujours dehors où il avait rejoint June. C’était bien elle que Mû était parti chercher directement au Japon grâce à la téléportation).  
Quand à Seiya… :

« Angelo : Où est-il encore ce crétin ? 

Personne ne l’avait plus vu depuis un moment.

Bref, Angelo n’en pouvait plus de tous ces coincés. Il n’avait pas le souvenir que devenir chevalier rendait aussi idiot. Ils avaient du recevoir trop de coups sur le tête. Il décida d’aller se calmer en buvant une bonne vodka. Il alla chercher la bouteille qu’il avait amenée pour Seiya mais constata que celle-ci était vide, alors qu’elle était neuve quand il l’avait donnée au Pégase. Angelo ne comprit pas mais la seconde suivante, le dit Seiya passa à coté de lui : une démarche assurée, des fringues branchées, un signe de tête en direction d’Angelo… La classe totale quoi ! Il semblait avoir pris huit ans d’un seul coup. Il se dirigea vers Saori, toujours avec cette classe et Angelo constata que ses vêtements étaient trop grands pour lui. Mais attendez, ce jean, ce sweet…

« Angelo : MES FRINGUES. »

Seiya passa un bras autour de la taille de Saori et lui dit :

« Seiya (l’air classe) : Ma belle, ne me disais-tu pas tout à l’heure que Marine et Shina t’avaient portée une vidéo et qu’elles voulaient la montrer à tout le monde.  
Saori (perplexe) : Seiya, tu te sens bien ?  
Seiya (l’air classe) : Evidemment princesse, te voir me donne des ailes, je me sens toujours bien en ta présence.  
Aphro : Quelle classe ! Il me fait craquer le Pégase.  
Angelo : Ouais, le $£@=& a sifflé toute ma bouteille de Vodka.  
Saori : Oui, la vidéo, je l’avais oubliée. Qu’on amène un téléviseur et la vidéo en question.  
Aiolia (à Marine) : C’est quoi cette vidéo ?  
Marine : Tu verras.

Puis elle lança un clin d’œil à Shina qui lui sourit. Aiolia et Shura qui connaissaient leur femme ne voyaient pas ça d’un bon œil.

Des serviteurs amenèrent un immense écran de télévision avec un magnétoscope. Saori alla dans ses appartements et y rapporta une vidéo qu’elle mit dans l’appareil. Tous les regards étaient scrutés sur l’écran, cela ressemblait à une vidéo filmée avec un caméscope. Elle représentait une salle, des plats, de l’alcool, des chevaliers d’or… :

« Shion (blanc comme un linge) : Oh, par Athéna… Ne me dites pas… »

Il s’agissait effectivement d’une vidéo de la soirée de la veille. Quelqu’un avait du les filmer. Voyant déjà la catastrophe, Shion voulut arrêter le tout mais cela aurait été faire offense à Athéna qui semblait captivée.  
Les golds qui avaient oubliés, en l’occurrence Dohko, Angelo, Camus, Shaka et Aldébaran, voyaient là l’occasion de voir ce qu’ils avaient fait et même pour certains à qui l’on a refusé de raconter.  
Entre un Mû dévergondé, un Aldé malade, un Saga et Kanon en perpétuel défi, un Angelo bon et serviable (et surtout ridicule), un Aiolia vengeur, un Shaka violent, un Dohko triste, un Milo gai, un Aiolos qui voulait faire boire tout le monde, un Shura bigleux, un Camus bavard et bipolaire, un Aphro volage et un Shion exaspéré, il y avait de quoi susciter des réactions : Saori était d’abord amusée puis vexée en entendant la chanson de Dohko et Aldé "Athéna je t’ai vu la culotte, le culotte, la culotte". Seiya, avec son air trop classe, se foutait de la gueule d’Aiolia pour avoir cédé aux chatouilles et congratulait Saga pour son strip. Shiryu n’en revenait pas de l’attitude de son maître et ne bougeait plus, gardant la bouche entrouverte, tandis que Shunreï était amusée mais étouffait son petit rire entre ses mains. Hyoga était sur le point de geler Milo pour avoir osé menacer et obliger son maître à des actes indignes et des pensées perverses. Ikki lança des regards complices à Shaka. Après tout, la Vierge n’était pas aussi ennuyeuse qu’elle n’y parait. Mü sourit du piège dans lequel il était tombé avec Shaka mais rougit quand même de son comportement peu habituel. Il cachait les yeux à Kiki qui boudait car il voulait voir. Aldé se faisait le plus petit possible (mais il restait grand quand même), tellement il avait honte de ce qu’il avait fait. Scylia tenta de le rassurer en posant sa main sur son bras. Kanon narguait son frère car il avait remporté plus de victoire que lui tandis que Saga boudait car il avait perdu face à Kanon et aussi parce que tout le monde l’avait vu nu. Sorrente faisait la moue en voyant son dragon des mers danser aussi sensuellement avec le sagittaire. Angelo avait la mâchoire qui tombait au sol. Sa jalousie maladive prenant le dessus quand il vit Aphro embrasser presque tout le monde mais surtout lui, en bon et loyaux service, rabaissé par tout le monde et portant un tablier, rose en plus, avec écrit dessus "trop bon, trop con". Aiolia était fier de la crainte qu’il pouvait susciter, après tout il était le roi des animaux. Mais bon, il avait un peu honte d’avoir abandonné la partie si tôt face à Aiolos. Shaka était sur le point de s’évanouir quand il se vit mettre une gifle à Mü et insulter tout le monde et surtout avoir des gestes déplacés en plein public. Dohko regardait Shion et lui lança un regard désolé. Quelle honte, sérieux ! Surtout pour un chevalier, pleurer et régresser ainsi. Il comprenait pourquoi le pope n’avait rien voulut lui dire. Milo était content, comme d’hab quoi ! Aiolos était content d’avoir fait céder son frère mais sa bouche resta pendu quand il se vit danser et échanger des baisers avec Kanon. Shura tentait de fuir de la salle quand il se vit offrir des roses aux autres et dansait un tango avec Aphro. Il ne se sentait pas de subir le courroux du cancer et du poisson. Mais Shina le retenait malgré lui alors il récita une prière. Camus était satisfait de voir que Milo ne lui avait pas menti, alors il encaissa le tout en gardant son attitude froide. Aphro sourit en voyant Shura offrir les roses, et il jeta des regards à son cancer pour savoir s’il n’était pas fâché parce qu’il avait embrassé plusieurs golds. Shion priât pour que tout ça se termine bien.

Une fois cela terminé, Athéna se retourna vers ses chevaliers d’or, l’air quand même un peu contrit :

« Saori : Eh bien, il semblerait que vous vous soyez bien amusés. Je suis fort déçue de ne pas avoir pu y participer. »

A ce moment-là, sans que personne ne s’y attende, Angelo du Cancer s’approcha de sa Déesse et s’agenouilla devant elle. Il semblait avoir retrouvé sa fierté malgré le film :

« Angelo : Déesse Athéna, cette idée était la mienne et c’est moi qui est demandé à ce que vous ne veniez pas. J’avais peur que vous soyez choquées par notre comportement on ne peut plus irresponsable étant donné notre statut. Mais surtout, le but de cette soirée n’était pas vraiment un honneur pour vous mais plutôt une excuse pour que les chevaliers d’or se retrouvent ensemble et puissent d’avantage communiquer. Même si nous sommes en paix, j’ai pu constater un peu de froideur dans nos rapports. Mais il était mesquin de ma part d’user d’une excuse pareille. Je vous demande de me pardonner et je suis prêt à subir la sanction.  
Saori (touchée) : Oh Angelo…  
Shura (à Aphro) : Il a bu quoi parce que là, c’est grave !  
Angelo (en son fort intérieur) : Qu’est-ce qu’il faut pas inventer pour toucher une femme ! J’espère qu’elle va le gober sinon on est mal.  
Saori : Tu es entièrement pardonné et même remercié pour ton acte de générosité envers tes collègues. C’est pourquoi je vais te donner la possibilité de me demander ce que tu veux dans la limite du possible.  
Angelo : Il y a quelque chose qui me tiendrait à cœur.  
Saori : Je t’écoute.  
Angelo : Comme vous avez pu le voir, tout le monde était soul sauf notre cher Shion. J’ai donc pensé qu’il serait normal qu’il en profite lui-aussi.  
Shion (sentant venir la danger) : Oui mais non, ce n’est pas grave.  
Athéna : Si ça l’est. Shion, je t’ordonne de boire.  
Shion : Mais Athéna…  
Athéna : tu veux me désobéir ?  
Shion (suant) : Non Déesse.  
Saori : Alors bois. Que l’on amène ce qu’il faut. »

Shion ne put que se résoudre à obéir et c’est après un certain nombre de verres descendus dans son estomac qu’il se mit à lever le doigt et à le pointer en direction des chevaliers d’or qui ne comprenaient pas :

« Shion : En ligne, espacez-vous d’un mètre, baissez vous et mettez vos mains sur les genoux.  
Milo : Pourquoi ?  
Shion : Obéissez. » 

Ils jetèrent un coup d’œil à Athéna qui leur demanda d’obéir au pope, ce qu’ils firent, même s’ils savaient que ce dernier n’était plus vraiment en état. Donc ils s’alignèrent et s’espaçant un peu et s’inclinèrent. Shion se mit en bout de ligne et mis à… Jouer à saute-mouton. Ceux en fin de ligne et redressèrent, Shion pas content se mit à râler, à protester. Athéna lui demanda de se calmer et il alla pleurer dans les bras de Dohko qui ne dit rien. Il était encore sous le choc de la vidéo, il lui devait bien ça. Certains comme Angelo et Kanon se fichaient bien de lui, Mü avait de la peine pour son maître :

« Seiya (l’air classe) : J’ai comme l’impression que l’alcool révèle comme une partie cachée de notre personnalité si j’en juge ce que j’ai vu entre hier soir et maintenant. On devrait en donner à Julian pour qu’il se déclare enfin ma sœur. Il est fou d’elle au point de ne pas faire un pas. Pourtant c’est un homme bien et je trouve qu’ils vont bien ensemble.  
Seika et Julian (rouge pivoine) : …  
Saori : Oui, tu as raison Seiya. On devrait les installer dans un temple pour la nuit pour qu’ils puissent parler et même plus.  
Seiya (toujours l’air classe) : Et puis, on pourrait aussi faire boire Ikki et Hyoga, ça prouverait peut-être que la glace et le feu, ça peut s’unir pour un bien-être. Les deux oiseaux voleront loin à mon avis.   
Hyoga et Ikki :…  
Camus : Mon temple est libre s’ils le souhaitent. Je vais dormir chez Milo ce soir.  
Saori : Très bonne idée, chevalier de verseau.  
Seiya (la classe quoi !) : Et cela permettrait peut-être de faire comprendre à Ikki que Shun n’est plus un gosse, qu’il fréquente un belle nénette avec qui il bécote depuis tout à l’heure dehors. »

En entendant cela, Ikki fonça comme un flèche dehors et découvrit son si pur et innocent petit frère en train d’embrasser langoureusement un belle blonde aux longs cheveux :

« Ikki (en rage) : SHUUUUUN.  
Shun (surpris) : Ikki.  
Ikki : Espèce de dévergondé. Tu es trop jeune pour ça. En plus elle est plus vieille que toi. Et toi (pointe son doigt vers June), tu n’es qu’une traînée. Ne t’avise plus de t’approcher de mon frère.  
Shun : Ikki, arrête. Je ne te permets pas de parler ainsi à June.  
Ikki : Tu te rebelles toi maintenant.  
Shun (faisant face) : Ca suffit. Je ne veux pas que nous soyons en conflit pour des broutilles pareilles. Je t’aime grand frère mais j’aime aussi June. Mince alors, j’ai quatorze ans, vas-tu me laisser vivre ou veux-tu me garder pour toi comme on garde un jouet, tel un égoïste.  
Ikki (abasourdi) : Shun… Je ne voulais pas… Je croyais…  
Shun (souriant et s’approchant de son frère) : Ikki, pourquoi ne pas penser à ton éventuel avenir avec Hyoga au lieu de veiller toujours sur moi ? Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait. A ton tour d’être heureux maintenant.  
Ikki : Qu’est-ce que tu me parles du cygne ?  
Shun : Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, je ne suis pas aveugle.  
Ikki (prend Shun dans ses bras) : Je t’aime et tu seras toujours mon petit frère.  
Shun (rendant son étreinte) : Merci, moi aussi je t’aime.  
Saori : Hum hum.  
Ikki et Shun (réalisant qu’ils sont observés) : AAAAAAh. »

Tous les chevaliers et Athéna les regardaient. Certains félicitaient Shun avec un pouce levé, d’autres avaient la larme à l’oeil à cause de l’émotion de la scène, et quelques uns avaient fabriqués des pancartes qu’ils agitaient avec écrit "la rébellion de Shun, à ne pas manquer"… et Shion était par terre écroulé de rire :

« Seiya : Je crois qu’il ferait bien d’aller se reposer celui-là.  
Dohko (prenant Shion) : Je l’emmène se coucher. Bonne nuit tout le monde.  
Shion (prenant Dohko comme un sac sur l’épaule) : Ouiiiii, allons dans la chambre, on a du boulot.  
Dohko (se débattant) : Lâche-moi Shion. »

Le grand Pope emmena le chevalier de la balance dans sa chambre comme un sac patate. Ce dernier tentait de se dégager pour marcher. Certains plaignaient Dohko, d’autres enviaient Shion.

\\***************/

Shaka alla voir Shun pour lui proposer son temple pour la nuit en compagnie de sa fiancée. Lui irait chez Mü. Il accepta et fut enfin heureux de pouvoir passer une nuit avec sa dulcinée. Ikki tiqua mais Shun l’embrassa sur le front, ce qui le calma. Hyoga vint à ses côtés :

« Hyoga : Ca fait bizarre.  
Ikki : Je crois qu’il va falloir qu’on s’y habitue.  
Hyoga : Ils ont l’air heureux, c’est l’essentiel. Bon, on y va.  
Ikki (perplexe) : Où ?  
Hyoga : Chez mon maître, pour la nuit comme nous l’a ordonnés Athéna.  
Ikki : …  
Hyoga (prend la main d’Ikki) : Allez viens bon sang, on va pas rester planté là. »

Ikki frissonna en sentant Hyoga lui prendre la main. Son frère lui avait parlé d’un éventuel avenir avec le cygne. Est-ce que cette nuit serait le début de cet avenir ? Cette main froide mais apaisante dans la sienne. L’oiseau de feu rougit et se laissa guider.

\\*************/

Mü rentra à son temple en compagnie de Shaka et Kiki, escorté aussi de d’Aldé et Scylia, de Kanon et Sorrente, de Shura et Shina et de Camus et Milo.  
Aiolia alla voir son frère :

« Aiolia : J’ai proposé mon temple à Julian et Seika. On doit parler, on peut aller chez toi ?  
Aiolos : Viens. »

Ils s’éclipsèrent du treizième temple, suivi de près par Marine et Saga. Ainsi Julian et Seika allèrent passer la nuit au temple du Lion. En descendant les marches, ils se tenaient à deux mètres de distance, n’osant se parler, ni se regarder.

************

Restait Saori, Seiya et son air classe, Aphro et Angelo :

« Seiya : Hep Aphro, Angelo. Si vous êtes pas occupés où fatigués, vous pourriez pas venir avec nous ? J’aimerai vous demander quelques conseils.  
Saori : De quoi parles-tu Seiya ?  
Seiya : C’est une surprise ma colombe.  
Aphro : Moi je veux bien, après ce que tu as fais pour nous.  
Angelo : Ouais c’est vrai. Et ça faisait parti du boulot cette partie. Ce crétin nous a vraiment facilités la tache. Qui aurait cru que l’alcool lui aurait donné cet effet-là »

Ainsi les deux couples s’éclipsèrent vers les appartements de la Déesse.


	6. Une chaude fin de soirée

Au temple du Bélier

Mü finissait de border Kiki. Ce dernier était mort de fatigue à cause du voyage, si bien que Mû le porta une bonne partie de la descente du sanctuaire. Mais le petit bonhomme, dans son esprit embrumé, avait quand même remarqué une attitude particulière chez son maître et Shaka. Pas menaçante mais… bizarre, et apaisante aussi. Si bonne pour lui qu’il s’était laissé emporter par Morphée avec cette impression de bien-être inexpliquée :

« Shaka : Alors ?  
Mü : Il dort à point fermé.  
Shaka (enlaçant le bélier) : Maintenant que le petit est couché, que dirais-tu de rejoindre notre lit conjugal ?  
Mü (amusé) : Chéri, cette proposition est vraiment tentante. Laisse-moi deux minutes d’avance que j’enfile quelque chose de rapide à enlever. »

Les deux plus sages du sanctuaire étaient en fait en train de jouer comme des enfants à la petite famille heureuse avec le papa (Shaka), la maman (Mü) et l’enfant (Kiki). C’était l’idée qu’avait eu Shaka dans l’après-midi quand il souhaitait le retour de retour du jeune apprenti. Mû avait été enchanté de cette proposition, d’où leur attitude bizarre.  
Shaka alla dans la chambre et trouva Mü à genou sur le lit, avec juste un tissu qui couvrait son bas ventre. Shaka sentit le sien réagir rien qu’à cette vue et fantasma déjà sur le tibétain aux longs cheveux lilas. La vierge et le bélier firent l’amour de façon sensuelle et romantique … Mais doucement pour ne pas réveiller le petit.

\\*************/

Au temple du Taureau

Aldébaran ne semblait pas se remettre de la vidéo et de ce qu’il avait fait à ses collègues la veille. Alors il rentrait à nouveau complètement confus et se laissait guider par la belle Scylia. Cette dernière comprit immédiatement le problème et savait ce qu’il fallait faire. Elle assit le taureau sur le lit dans la chambre et s’éclipsa quelques minutes. Elle revint pomponnée, maquillée, parfumée, cheveux lâchés, vêtue d’une simple nuisette jaune. Elle monta sur les genoux d’Aldé et le bascula sur le lit en l’embrassant. A califourchon, elle défit un à un les boutons de sa chemise et embrassa son large et puissant torse. Le brésilien commença à réagir et fixa les grands yeux bleus de sa femme. Cette dernière lui sourit puis ôta sa nuisette. Cette fois-ci, Aldé revint complètement à lui, sa belle grecque portait un mini bikini brésilien jaune comme il les adorait. Il posa ses deux mains sur ses hanches, les choses sérieuses pouvaient commencer.

\\************/

Au temple des Gémeaux

Sorrente demanda quelques explications quand à la proximité très importante de son dragon des mers avec le sagittaire. Kanon tenta de mettre ça sur le coup de la cuite mais cela semblait trop facile :

« Sorrente : Je ne peux même pas te laisser un jour.  
Kanon : Sorrente, je suis désolé, je t’aime…  
Sorrente : Trop facile, trouve autre chose.  
Kanon : Mais tu l’as bien vu, je me sentais seul, j’étais le seul à ne pas être en couple. J’ai insisté auprès d’Angelo pour que tu viennes mais il n’a pas voulu en démordre.  
Sorrente : Je suis aussi parti pour te laisser un peu de temps avec Saga.  
Kanon : Mais Aiolos colle mon frère, on n’a pas pu être tranquille tous les deux. Et puis tu m’as demandé de m’amuser.  
Sorrente : Sans aller jusqu’à danser très serré et embrasser un autre homme.  
Kanon : Embrasser ? C’était juste des petits bisous affectueux. En fait, j’avais parié avec Saga qu’Aiolos était tellement bourré qu’il ne saurait pas faire la différence entre lui et moi. Il aurait immédiatement compris si je n’avais pas été si proche.  
Sorrente : Pff »

Que répondre à ça, et que faire face à ces yeux suppliants à part craquer. Ce que Kanon pouvait avoir de drôles d’idées ! Mais c’est ça qui lui avait plu, son coté imprévisible. Il sourit et Kanon reprit espoir :

« Sorrente : Pff, que vais-je faire de toi ?  
Kanon : M’aimer ?  
Sorrente (l’embrasse) : Je t’aime déjà idiot.  
Kanon : Me pardonner ?  
Sorrente : Et bien, nous verrons bien. Puisque tu sembles aimer les défis, en voici un. Impressionne moi comme jamais et je te pardonnerai pour toujours. »

Kanon sourit, défi relevé bien évidemment. Durant un certains temps, on entendit les hurlements de plaisir de la sirène grâce à un dragon des mers qui le prit d’abord de façon douce et lente pour le faire supplier d’accélérer, puis de façon rapide et même brutale. Tout ça après que l’autrichien ait été attaché au solide lustre du salon tandis que Kanon effectua un strip tease si sensuel que Saga ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Il se frottait bien nu contre Sorrente en le déshabillant très lentement, amenant la pauvre sirène à la limite du supportable. Il l’embrassait de partout, le caressait, le chatouillait, sans toucher à son intimité. Celle-là, il commença simplement à l’effleurer, faisant languir Sorrente qui boullait d’impatience.  
Ce petit jeu dura au total deux heures et demie et Kanon fut entièrement pardonné. Qu’il est fort, sérieux !

\\*************/

Au temple du Lion (y a personne au Cancer)

Toujours silencieux et distants, Julian et Seika arrivèrent au temple du Lion. Les paroles de Seiya, certes bourré, leur trottaient encore dans la tête. Seika prit son courage à deux mains et dit d’une petite voie à peine audible :

« Seika : Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Aiolia m’a dit qu’il y avait du thé.  
Julian : Non merci Seika. Je vais aller prendre une douche puis me coucher.  
Seika (qui voulait absolument passer un peu de temps avec lui) : Une tisane alors ? Avec du sucre ? Verveine ? Tilleul ? Camomille ? Aiolia m’a dit que Marine en avait de toutes les sortes. »

Seika parlait vite, elle semblait angoissée et gardait les yeux fixés au sol. Julian rougit mais le cacha en lui tournant le dos :

« Julian : Une tisane oui. Du tilleul sans sucre. Ce serait avec plaisir.  
Seika : Je vais préparer ça. Allez vous doucher tranquillement. »

Et Seika se précipita d’un pas maladroit dans la cuisine. Dieu, qu’elle est craquante !  
Julian mit un moment à se doucher (les cheveux encore !), la salle de bain était au fond du couloir et juste à coté de la chambre d’amis où il avait posé ses affaires et oublié ses vêtements.  
Seika trouvait que Julian était long, la tisane allait refroidir mais surtout elle s’inquiétait qu’il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Elle se précipita au fond du couloir et quand elle allait frapper à la porte, cette dernière s’ouvrit sur Julian juste vêtu d’un slip et d’un tee-shirt. Les deux rougirent jusqu’à la racine des cheveux et Seika sentit ses jambes la lâcher. Alors qu’elle tombait, Julian la rattrapa mais fut emporté avec elle dans la chute. Il changea habilement de position de manière à ce qu’elle ne se fasse pas mal et du coup, elle se retrouva allongée de tout son long sur lui (le coup classique !). Sa jupe qui s’était un peu remontée libéra une partie de ses cuises qui entrèrent en contact avec celle dénudée de Julian. Ce simple contact les remplit de plaisir à tous les deux. Seika savait qu’elle devait se relever mais elle n’y parvint pas, elle ne voulait pas briser cet instant si agréable. Elle voulait encore le sentir contre elle. Ses yeux marron fixèrent ceux de Julian couleur du ciel. Ils rougirent encore :

« Seika : Seiya a raison, tu es quelqu’un de très bien. Merci de m’avoir rattrapée.  
Julian : C’est normal, une belle fille comme toi n’a pas à se faire mal. Tu es si précieuse.  
Seika (pose sa tête sur son torse) : Je ne pense pas te mériter.  
Julian : Tu mérites bien plus Seika. Après tout ce que tu as vécu, tu mérites le bonheur. Même si je ne pense pas être à la hauteur, laisse moi essayer de te le donner. »

Tout était venu d’instinct : le tutoiement, la tête posée sur lui, les compliments et même la main de Julian sur le nuque de Seika pour l’attirer à lui et l’embrasser de tout l’amour qu’il avait pour elle.  
La tisane refroidit mais leur corps à eux s’enflammèrent comme jamais auparavant… Sans non plus précipiter les choses. Ils avaient conscience qu’ils avaient toute la vie devant eux pour se découvrir et s’aimer.

\\*************/

Au temple de la Vierge

Shun et June dormaient ensemble pour la première fois. Ils étaient un peu intimidés : Shun portait un pyja-short et June une chemise de nuit.  
Après avoir longuement parlé, June cala la tête de Shun entre ses bras et sa poitrine tandis que le chevalier divin passa ses bras autour de la fine taille de la belle blonde, se plaisant à lui caresser le dos. Le chevalier Andromède était le plus heureux des hommes à cet instant : son frère avait accepté sa relation et il dormait dans les bras de la femme qu’il aimait depuis longtemps. Il envisageait bien sûr de découvrir et goûter ce corps si précieux à ses yeux. En attendant, il l’embrassa dans le cou. Elle frissonna, il savait qu’elle adorait ça.  
Déesse Athéna, que la vie, si difficile par moment, peut-être belle si on sait l’apprécier, simplement.

\\************/

Au temple de la Balance

Assis tous les deux dans le lit, Shiryu embrassa Shunreï mais ce soir, il y avait quelque chose de nouveau. Une odeur agréable se dégageait de sa peau :

« Shiryu : Shunreï, tu as mis du parfum ?  
Shunreï (rougit) : Oui… En fait, quand je parlais avec Scylia tout à l’heure, elle m’a dit qu’Aldébaran aimait quand elle en mettait. J’ai pensé que peut-être ça te plairait.  
Shiryu : Ca me plait beaucoup. J’ai presque envie d’y goûter.  
Shunreï : Mais ne te gène pas. »

Shiryu approcha donc sa tête du cou de la chinoise et y huma le délicieux parfum. Puis il posa ses lèvres sur ce cou et l’embrassa et descendant le long de la nuque. Shunreï frissonna, elle appréciait ce nouveau contact. Le dragon remonta ensuite pour aller sucer le lobe de son oreille. Shunreï ne put s’empêcher de pousser un petit gémissement. Honteuse, elle se retira. Shiryu lui sourit et lui caressa la joue :

« Shiryu : Tu n’as pas à avoir honte ? C’est une réaction normale. Ca t’a plu ?  
Shunreï : Oui, je me suis sentie toute bizarre… Mais bien aussi. »

Et sur ce, elle lui tendit son cou pour l’inciter à recommencer, ce qu’il fit. La jeune femme ferma les yeux pour savourer ce moment. D’instinct, elle caressa les cuisses et le dos du dragon. Les deux jeunes gens se découvraient, certes à pas de fourmi, mais pour leur plus grand plaisir.

\\*************/

 

Au temple du scorpion

Milo et Camus discutaient devant un café :

« Milo : Tu crois qu’il va s’en sortir le petit ? C’est quand même une sacrée tête de mule le phénix.  
Camus : Je lui fais confiance, même si tu dis "le petit", c’est presque un adulte et il a bien la tête sur ses épaules.  
Milo : Je sais mais je ne peux pas m’empêcher de douter.  
Camus (sourit) : Tu as peur qu’il se ramène ici et qu’il dorme entre nous deux ?  
Milo (prépare son ongle) : Qu’il ne s’avise pas de faire ça.  
Camus : Et toi, ne t’avise pas de lui faire du mal. N’oublie pas qu’il est un peu comme mon fils.  
Milo (boude) : Il compte plus que moi.  
Camus (s’appuie sur lui) : Mais non Milo, je vous aime tout les deux mais c’est pas pareil.  
Milo (renverse Camus sur le sol) : Prouve-moi que tu m’aimes. »

Le scorpion savait que le français n’était pas entreprenant et que c’était toujours lui qui prenait les initiatives. Mais ce soir, par amour, Camus mit sa timidité aux oubliettes et passa une main sous le tee-shirt de Milo et l’autre alla frotter son intimité à travers le tissu de son pantalon. Milo gémit à ce simple contact, c’est qu’il savait quand même bien s’y prendre, son discret verseau.

\\**************/

Au temple du Sagittaire

Quatre jeunes gens arrivèrent en silence dans les appartements d’Aiolos. Marine et Saga savaient qu’ils devaient laisser les deux frères s’expliquer entre eux :

« Aiolos : Marine, Saga, faîtes comme chez vous. Saga, montre à Marine où sont les choses. Aiolia, viens avec moi dans la chambre. »

Aiolia le suivit sans rien dire. Il savait que c’était à lui de s’excuser et se savoir là, coincé entre le mur et son frère le rendait mal à l’aise. Dans la chambre, il s’assit sur le lit double et quelque chose sur le chevet capta son regard : une photo de lui enfant sur les genoux d’Aiolos :

« Aiolia : Elle est belle cette photo, je ne l’avais jamais vu.  
Aiolos (s’assit à ses côtes) : Je l’ai retrouvée au fond du tiroir après notre résurrection. Elle m’a plu alors je l’ai encadrée. Tu étais si mignon.  
Aiolia (baisse la tête) : Maintenant je suis un monstre.  
Aiolos : Ne dis pas ça, tu es toujours mon petit frère adoré… Mais j’avoue que je n’ai pas réalisé à quel point tu avais grandi. Ca a été un choc pour moi. Mais j’en ai parlé avec Saga et j’y ai réfléchi. Je reconnais que tu as besoin de temps et d’intimité avec Marine. J’en ai moi-même eu la preuve ces derniers jours avec Kanon qui collait Saga sans relâche. Je te demande de m’excuser et je te promets de faire des efforts.  
Aiolia (qui luttait de toute ses forces contre ses larmes) : Grand frère… C’est à moi de m’excuser. Je t’ai parlé durement tout à l’heure. J’ai été odieux et je t’ai blessé. Mais je ne pensais pas vraiment ce que j’ai dit. Je t’aime et j’ai besoin de toi malgré mon âge. Alors s’il te plait, pardonne moi et ne m’abandonne plus.  
Aiolos (caresse le dos d’Aiolia pour le réconforter) : Aiolia, je ne t’en veux pas. Je sais que tu n’as jamais eu trop de tact. N’oublie pas que je t’ai élevé. C’est vrai que j’ai vite réagi mais je t’ai dit que j’ai réfléchi à ce que tu m’avais dit. Et ne t’inquiète pas, je ne t’abandonnerai plus jamais. Tu resteras toujours mon petit frère adoré. »

Cette fois, Aiolia n’y tint plus et éclata en sanglots dans les bras de son grand frère qu’il retrouvait enfin. Aiolos le berça, comme quand il était petit, jusqu’à ce qu’il se calme. Puis ils s’allongèrent côte à côte sur le lit du sagittaire, se tenant la main :

« Aiolos : La dernière fois que je t’ai bercé comme ça, tu avais sept ans et tu avais fait un cauchemar.  
Aiolia : Tu veux savoir, j’avais rêvé du chaos sur le sanctuaire.  
Aiolos : Et le pire c’est que peu de temps après, il s’est réalisé.  
Aiolia : Si on avait su…  
Aiolos (le coupe) : On ne peut pas changer le passé. Maintenant les guerres sont finies et une seconde vie nous a été accordée. Alors tournons-nous vers l’avenir.  
Aiolia : Tu as raison. Aiolos ?  
Aiolos : Oui ?  
Aiolia : Juste ce soir, je peux dormir avec toi ?  
Aiolos (sourit comme jamais) : Tu sais que nos jumeaux préférés dorment ensemble par moment. Ils disent qu’ils en ont besoin, comme pour se retrouver. Bien sûr que tu peux dormir avec moi.  
Aiolia : Encore un chose... Cette photo, tu crois qu’il est possible d’en faire un double.  
Aiolos : Sans doute, on verra ça. Hum cette époque me manque quand même. Dis-moi, quand est-ce que tu me fais une petite nièce que je puisse à nouveau pouponner.  
Aiolia : Non mais, on est trop jeune pour être parents. Et puis d’abord pourquoi une fille ?  
Aiolos : Ben, j’ai déjà élevé un garçon.  
Aiolia : Mais moi je veux pas de pisseuse, je veux un mâle.  
Aiolos (rigole) : Nous verrons bien, tu prendras ce qui viendra. »

Les deux frères s’endormirent en rigolant et en se chamaillant sur les prénoms qu’ils pourraient donner aux enfants d’Aiolia.

Saga et Marine buvaient du thé dans le salon en discutant de choses et d’autres. N’entendant plus de bruits depuis quelques temps dans la chambre du propriétaire des lieux, ils allèrent jeter un œil à l’intérieur. Ils furent attendris par la vision qui s’offrait à eux : Aiolos et Aiolia enlacés et dormaient à point fermé, un sourire dessiné sur leur visage. Ils décidèrent de les laisser tranquille :

« Saga : Tu n’as qu’à prendre la chambre d’enfant d’Aiolia, je vais dormir sur le canapé.  
Marine : Tu es sûr ?  
Saga : Absolument. Laissons-les un peu tous les deux. Ils ont besoin d’être ensemble après treize ans de séparation. »

C’est ainsi que le gémeau et l’aigle s’endormirent, la conscience à présent tranquille.

\\**************/

Au temple du Capricorne

Shina savourait délicieusement les douces et sensuelles caresses de son fiancé, transformé ce soir en son esclave sexuel :

« Shura : Cela vous convient-il maîtresse ?  
Shina : Hum oui. Continue plus bas. »

Malgré son tempérament féroce, Shina aimait la douceur dont faisait preuve le capricorne et elle fondait toujours dans ses bras.  
Satisfaite de don son "esclave", elle décida de le récompenser en attrapant son sexe à pleine main et en lui faisant faire des mouvements de va et viens. Shura était aux anges, il était vrai que les italiens étaient habiles de leurs mains. Il en oublia sa situation actuelle (celle d’esclave), en prenant lui-même l’initiative de la pénétrer, sans en attendre l’ordre… Ce qui ne déplut pas Shina outre mesure qui commençait à avoir assez de donner des ordres.

\\*************/

Au temple du Verseau

Hyoga faisait visiter le temple à Ikki. Ce dernier restait pensif et ne faisait pas vraiment attention à la visite guidée :

« Hyoga : Ca va ?  
Ikki : Je ne peux m’empêcher de penser à Shun.  
Hyoga : Ce n’est plus un bébé. Je suis persuadé qu’il se porte pour le mieux en ce moment.  
Ikki : Je n’en doute pas. Ce que je voulais dire, c’est que je ne peux m’empêcher de penser à ce qu’il m’a dit.  
Hyoga : Et qu’est-ce qu’il t’a dit ?  
Ikki : Il m’a parlé d’un éventuel avenir… avec toi. Et Seiya aussi d’ailleurs.  
Hyoga : C’est cela qui t’intrigue ? Est-ce que tu trouves cela choquant ?  
Ikki : Choquant ? Non mais… Je ne sais pas quoi en penser.  
Hyoga : N’oublie pas que j’ai ma place aussi dans cette histoire. (L’enlace par derrière), Pardonne-moi.  
Ikki (surpris) : Hyoga, que fais-tu ?  
Hyoga (caresse le torse d’Ikki) : Mon corps bouge tout seul.  
Ikki (frissonne) : Hyoga…  
Hyoga (embrasse son dos) : Depuis tant de temps, je n’en peux plus Ikki.  
Ikki (s’écarte brusquement) : Mais qu’est-ce qui te prends ?  
Hyoga : Je t’aime Ikki.  
Ikki : Hein ! Quoi? Comment?  
Hyoga : Je t’aime et j’en souffre. Je n’en peux plus alors je tente ma chance, quitte à tout perdre.  
Ikki : ... »

Le phénix mit quelques minutes à saisir le message du cygne. Après s’être fixés dans les yeux un bon moment en silence, Ikki baissa la tête et se mit à rire sous le regard inquiet et surpris de Hyoga :

« Hyoga : Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de drôle ? Tu trouves ma déclaration ridicule ?  
Ikki : Non pas du tout. Je me rends juste compte à quel point je suis stupide.  
Hyoga : Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Tu n’es pas stupide.  
Ikki : Tu veux que je te dise, il y a longtemps que j’ai vu tes regards amoureux. Ne me dis pas qu’ils m’étaient destinés ?  
Hyoga : Bien sûr que si Ikki. Je te l’ai dit, je t’aime. Tu obsèdes ma vie. Le jour, je ne peux pas me concentrer car je ne pense qu’à toi, et la nuit, où je pense à toi et n’arrive pas à dormir, ou je rêve de toi. Je t’aime Ikki et je n’y peux rien.  
Ikki : Quelle ironie ! Et moi qui étais persuadé que ces regards étaient destinés à Shun.  
Hyoga : A Shun ?  
Ikki : Oui, c’est vrai que nous sommes toujours collés l’un à l’autre. Comme tu as toujours été assez proche de mon frère, j’ai pensais que c’était lui que tu aimais.  
Hyoga : Shun et moi sommes de très bons amis, mais sache que ton frère est cent pour cent hétéro, c’est lui qui me l’a dit.  
Ikki : Si j’ai protégé Shun comme jamais cette année, c’était parce que j’étais persuadé que si je le laissais avoir des petits amis, il te prendrait toi. Alors je n’ai pas voulu. Je ne voulais pas qu’il soit avec toi.  
Hyoga : Pourquoi ?  
Ikki (hausse la voix) : Parce que je t’aime et que je ne l’aurai pas supporté. J’ai agi uniquement par jalousie. Mais ça, je ne m’en rends compte que maintenant. »

Ikki, se rendant compte de ce qu’il venait de dire, plaça immédiatement ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour éviter d’en déballer plus. Mais ce qui devait être dit était dit. Hyoga avait retrouvé sa confiance et son sourire. Il s’approcha d’Ikki, enleva ses deux mains de sa bouche et posa un chaste baiser glacé sur ses lèvres brûlantes :

« Hyoga : Si j’avais eu plus de courage, je serai venu plus tôt te dire que c’est pour toi que mon cœur battait. Alors ne te sens pas coupable.  
Ikki (l’embrasse) : J’ai depuis si longtemps attendu ce moment.  
Hyoga : Il faudra penser à remercier ton frère et Seiya.  
Ikki : Tu crois qu’il se souviendra de quelque chose le Seiya, bourré comme il était ? J’ai des doutes.  
Hyoga (hausse les épaules) : On verra. Mais quelle classe quand même ! Je l’envierai presque.  
Ikki : N’oublie pas que c’est que temporaire. Demain il retrouvera son air ahuri qu’on connaît tous, la gueule de bois en plus.  
Hyoga : Tu as raison, il me tarde de voir ce que ça va donner.  
Ikki : Les nuits seront courtes maintenant que tu es là. »

Et ils s’embrassèrent, savourant ensemble le goût de cet amour partagé et enfin dévoilé. Le feu et la glace… On dit bien que les opposés s’attirent !

\\**************/

Dans le chambre du Pope (y a personne chez les Poissons pour le moment)

Shion avait porté son cher Dohko comme un sac à patate jusqu’à sa chambre. Dohko ne cessait de geindre et de se débattre mais Shion refusait catégoriquement de le lâcher :

« Dohko : Shion, mais bon sang, pose moi par terre. Je peux très bien marcher.  
Shion (le jette sur le lit) : D’accord.  
Dohko : Et tu n’avais pas besoin de me jeter comme ça.  
Shion (s’allonge sur lui) : Rooh, mon Dohko, j’aime quand tu t’énerves.  
Dohko (le repousse) : Arrête, tu n’es pas dans ton état normal. Je ne veux rien faire dans ces conditions.  
Shion (vexé): Tu ne manques pas d’air. Toi avec tes hormones au plafond. Est-ce que tu me demandes mon avis tous les soirs ? Et le matin ? Et même parfois la nuit ? Non, à toi, il faut te céder tous tes caprices.  
Dohko : … D’accord, il faudra qu’on parle. Mais pas ce soir, je suis fatigué et tu n’es pas en état.  
Shion (passe ses mains sous la tunique de Dohko) : Je ne m’endormirai pas sans un câlin.  
Dohko (retire les mains) : J’ai dit non et tu ne me feras pas céder.  
Shion (sourire malicieux) : Ah oui ! N’oublie pas que pas plus tard que ce matin, tu as révélé un de tes points faibles. Je pourrai très bien m’en servir.  
Dohko : Un de mes points faibles ? De quoi tu parles ?  
Shion (se rallonge sur lui) : Alleeeeez ! J’ai envie de toi Dohko.  
Dohko (le repousse encore) : Non et non. Tu es vraiment pénible quand t’es bourré. Tu te calmes sinon je m’en vais. »

Shion ne voulait pas qu’il s’en aille mais il voulait absolument lui faire l’amour par tous les moyens. Bien décidé à le faire céder. Il se jeta aux pieds de la balance, lui enleva rapidement des sandales chinoises et, sans que le concerné n’ait le temps de réagir, il se mit à parcourir la plante des pieds avec ses doigts fins d’Atlante. Dohko sursauta et explosa de rire sous les horribles chatouilles que lui infligeaient son amant. Il gigotait, se tournait dans tous le sens pour lui échapper, en vain. Shion tenait fermement les deux pieds du chinois sous bras gauche et chatouillait avec sa main droite :

« Dohko : Shioooon… De grâce, par pitié… HAHAHA.  
Shion : Tu vois que je connais tes points faibles.  
Dohko : Noooon… HAHAHA. Arreeeeete.  
Shion : Tu sais ce que tu dois faire pour que j’arrête.  
Dohko : Tout ce que tu veux… Mais arrête… J’en peux plus. »

Shion lâcha sa proie et s’allongea de nouveau sur Dohko qui cette fois-ci, ne le repoussa pas. Le grand pope l’embrassait, le touchait de partout et le prit rapidement. Il ne se rendait pas compte que la balance était inerte, comme un glaçon, et qu’il ne faisait pas le moindre mouvement. Il se laissait faire et versa même quelques larmes. Shion ne s’en rendit pas compte tellement il avait bu. A peine eut-il terminé qu’il s’effondra comme une masse à coté de lui et s’endormit instantanément.  
Dohko sécha ses larmes, se redressa, couvrit tendrement Shion et l’embrassa sur sa joue rougie. Il n’était pas triste à cause de ce qu’il venait de se passer mais plutôt par ce que l’ex-bélier lui avait dit : qu’il ne lui demandait jamais son avis et qu’il devait céder à tous ses caprices. Il se rendait compte que c’était vrai et qu’il avait été extrêmement égoïste envers cet homme qu’il aimait tant. Cet homme qu’il avait perdu deux fois puis retrouvé. Cet homme si grand, puissant, beau, viril et rempli de bonté. Quelle chance avait-il ! Il se promit de mettre tout ça au clair le plus tôt possible avant de s’endormir lové contre cet homme merveilleux qu’avait choisi son cœur. Finalement, la cuite avait du bon.

\\***************/

Dans la chambre de la Déesse

Saori, Seiya, Aphrodite et Angelo se trouvaient dans la chambre privée de la Déesse. Cette dernière ne comprenait pas ce que voulait Seiya à ces deux honorables chevaliers, mais l’air toujours classe du Pégase la rassurait :

« Angelo : Alors, que veux-tu savoir ?  
Seiya : Juste quelques trucs, le reste viendra tout seul. Les beaux yeux de ma princesse me donnent une imagination hors du commun.  
Saori (flattée) : Seiyaaa.  
Aphro : Si vous commenciez par vous embrasser pour de vrai. Je veux dire, avec la langue et tout.  
Seiya : Ouais, ce serait bien. Montrez-nous ça. »

Aphro n’hésita pas et prit le visage d’Angelo entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une infinie douceur qui donnait envie de gerber (point de vue d’Angelo). Mais bon, pour la démo, faut bien y aller doucement, surtout avec une quiche et un soulard. Donc le couple d’eau firent fusionner leur langue sous l’œil attentif de Seiya et intimidé de Saori. Angelo caressa instinctivement les hanches du poisson :

« Seiya : Intéressant, ça te dit qu’on essaye ?  
Saori : Ouiii.  
Seiya : Par contre, j’ai pu remarquer que les mains ne restent pas inertes.  
Aphro : Ca c’est instinctif. Tu peux aussi la toucher.  
Seiya : La toucher ?  
Angelo : Ouais, tu sais, des caresses sur hanches, ses cuisses, ses nich…  
Aphro (coup de coude à Angelo) : Sa poitrine. Mais pour ça faut aller à votre rythme. On ne peut rien pour vous. Tu peux aussi l’embrasser dans le cou ou lui sucer le lobe de l’oreille.  
Angelo : Ou encore regarder des films de c… (Coup de coude d’Aphro) érotiques.  
Seiya : Hum, nous verrons bien. Merci beaucoup les amis. Vous pouvez aller retrouver votre nid d’amour.  
Angelo : Ouais. Allez, viens, on va à ta piaule. La mienne est trop loin. »

Aphro suivit son cancer, habitué à son langage si délicat. Une fois seuls, Seiya regarda tendrement Saori, comme jamais, ce qui fit rougir la jeune fille :

« Seiya : As-tu envie d’essayer ? Je ne veux pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit.  
Saori : Oh Seiya, je te fais entièrement confiance. Fais moi découvrir le vrai amour. »

C’est ainsi que notre cher chevalier Pégase, l’esprit encore embrumé par l’alcool (à noter que Saori n’est pas au courant qu’il est bourré), se pencha sur sa princesse pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Avec sa langue, il invita Saori à entrouvrir ses lèvres histoire de goûter à la succulente cavité buccale de la divinité. Il passa ses mains de chaque coté de son cou, les yeux fermés, et savoura cet instant. Saori était aux anges, son corps se mit à trembler sous l’émotion. Elle tint fermement la tête de Seiya avec ses deux mains de manière à ne pas briser cet instant magique.  
Cependant, Seiya décida d’aller plus loin et descendit ses lèvres sur la gorge blanche de la pure Déesse. La déesse en question retint son souffle et accentua la pression de ses doigts sur les épaules du chevalier et poussa même un gémissement quand ce dernier lui suça le lobe de l’oreille, tout en caressant ses hanches fines et son ventre plat. Elle se laissa aller en arrière sur son lit de manière à ce que Seiya se couche sur elle. Discrètement, elle laissa les bretelles de sa robe tomber afin de dénuder ses épaules qui furent immédiatement recouvertes par la bouche de Seiya qui descendait toujours plus bas.  
Arrivé à son torse, entre sa poitrine, Seiya n’acquiesça plus le moindre mouvement. Saori pensa qu’il attendait son accord pour aller plus loin et pour s’aventurer dans ce territoire interdit :

« Saori (tout excitée) : Seiya, va-y, mon corps t’appartient. Fais-en ce que tu veux, fais-moi connaître ce plaisir.  
Seiya : …  
Saori : Seiya ? Qu’attends-tu ? »

Saori releva la tête et vit que son fier chevalier Pégase s’était profondément endormi, la bouche ventousée sur son torse. Elle tenta de la réveiller en le secouant mais rien à faire. Elle réussit juste à le pousser à côté d’elle. Même une guerre sainte ne le réveillerait pas, pas même les bruyants sanglots de sa Déesse qui s’accusait de son endormissement. Elle culpabilisait car c’était lui sui faisait tout et elle rien, pas un effort pour le stimuler. En plus, elle était tellement excitée qu’elle passa, sans s’en rendre compte, une de ses mains entre ses cuisses. Chose qui lui fit un bien fou et qui la calma, lui redonnant sa pêche :

Saori (déterminée) : Si ce n’est pas ce soir, ce sera demain matin. Je vais t’en mettre plein les yeux mon beau chevalier. »

Après quoi elle s’endormit lové contre Seiya, en remerciant les Dieux de cette métamorphose soudaine. Finalement, la cuite avait du bon (même si elle n’est pas au courant).

\\***************/

Au temple des Poissons

Angelo et Aphrodite entraient dans les appartements de ce dernier. Le suédois avait senti comme une certaine tension entre eux depuis qu’ils avaient quitté les deux énergumènes de Saori et Seiya. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce mutisme et cette distance soudaine que le cancer mettait entre eux. Il faisait ça quand il était énervé ou quand il lui faisait la tête, mais là, il ne voyait pas ce qu’il avait pu faire pour le mettre dans un état pareil.  
Angelo s’approcha d’Aphro, le toisa et le regarda méchamment, ce qui accentua l’incompréhension du poisson. Angelo dit d’une voix dure :

« Angelo : Alors, qu’as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?  
Aphro : De quoi tu parles ? Je ne sais pas ce qui te prends mais sache que je n’ai rien à me reprocher.  
Angelo : Ah oui ! Tu me prends pour un idiot ? Je comprends à présent pourquoi tu ne voulais rien me dire à propos de hier soir.  
Aphro : Ce n’est pas ma faute si tu réagis comme ça à l’alcool. Qu’est-ce que tu veux que j’y fasse ?  
Angelo : Rien bien sûr. Mais je ne parlais pas de ça. Tu crois que je n’ai pas remarqué sur la vidéo que tu as embrassé presque tous les golds.  
Aphro (confus) : … Ah oui ! Mais tu sais, on avait bu et on était plus vraiment nous-même.  
Angelo : Excuse facile pour toi qui a la réputation de collectionner les conquêtes.  
Aphro (blessé dans son amour propre) : Une réputation qui s’est mis en route uniquement parce que j’étais à moitié travelo et que j’aimais bien allumer les gens, sans aller plus loin. Mais sache, Angelo du Cancer, que tu es le seul homme à m’avoir jamais pris dans ses bras ou à m’avoir eu dans ton lit. Et tu veux savoir la vérité, jusqu’à hier soir, tu étais le seul homme que j’avais embrassé.  
Angelo : Tout ça n’excuse pas ton attitude de la veille.  
Aphro : Mais bon sang, puisque je te dis qu’on avait bu. Je reconnais que c’était une énorme erreur. Mais que veux-tu que je te dise de plus ?  
Angelo : Ne dis plus rien, agis. »

Aphro ne comprit pas ce qu’il voulait dire. Le délicat cancer l’attrapa brutalement par le bras et le tira sans ménagement jusqu’à la chambre. Il le poussa sur le lit, Aphro se mit en garde, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser humilier de la sorte :

« Angelo : Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu en perds ton charme que j’aime tant.  
Aphro : Ne t’approche pas de moi.  
Angelo : Te mets pas dans cet état-là. Je ne vais pas te manger, ni même abuser de toi. Je sais bien que j’ai pas un passé des plus roses et que je ne fais pas dans la dentelle, mais quand même, il ne me viendrait pas à l’idée de faire du mal à quelqu’un, encore moins à l’homme que j’aime.  
Aphro (surpris) : …  
Angelo : Cela dit, je ne suis pas idiot. Selon la vidéo, je suis parti avec le fameux tablier rose. T’as du le planquer pour ne pas que je m’en aperçoive. Mais tu ne m’auras pas, je connais toutes tes cachettes. »

Angelo alla ouvrir un tiroir de la commode et en sortit le fameux tablier avec ses inscriptions. Aphro n’en croyait pas ses yeux. Il était toujours impressionné quand le terrible cancer prenait cet air mature, posé et sûr de lui. Angelo était quelqu’un de très intelligent et un type chic, avec une bonne ligne de conduite, mais ça, personne ne le voyait :

« Angelo : Si j’en juge par la coupe de champagne posé dans la salle de bain, l’odeur de rose, mes fringues délicatement pliés, j’en conclu, connaissant ton attirance pour la luxure, que tu t’es servi de mon état pour me traiter comme un domestique, et sans doute par la suite comme un esclave sexuel.  
Aphro : Mais… Comment as-tu su ?  
Angelo : Je te connais par cœur. N’oublie qu’on se connaît depuis qu’on est gosse et que c’est avec toi que je passe le plus clair de mon temps.  
Aphro (tête baissé) : Tu m’en veux ?  
Angelo : Pour quoi, pour avoir abuser de la gentillesse de quelqu’un ? Non, car je sais que c’est dans tes manies. Mais bon, en ce qui me concerne, on est un couple, non ?  
Aphro : … Si tu le veux toujours.  
Angelo : Mais $£µ%&, fais pas cette tête. On dirait que tu sors d’un enterrement. Bien sûr que je veux toujours qu’on soit ensemble.  
Aphro : Même après ce que j’ai fait ?  
Angelo : Tu l’as dit, c’était une erreur et tu as l’air sincère. Ce n’est pas non plus comme si tu avais couché avec eux. Je t’aime et je suis prêt à te pardonner. Alors arrête de te torturer et montre-moi ta face espiègle, maligne et fière et j’aime tant.  
Aphro : C’est vrai ?  
Angelo : Un couple, ce n’est pas parfait. Ce qui s’est passé hier soir sont des choses qui arrivent. Je t’en veux mais on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Alors arrête de ruminer et joue argent comptant.  
Aphro : Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
Angelo (sourire machiavélique) : Et bien, on dit bien œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Déshabille-toi, porte ça et obéis-moi, comme toi hier soir.  
Aphro : …  
Angelo : Quoi ? Faut que je te l’explique en suédois. Je te préviens que je ne sais pas le parler et je n’ai pas envie d’y passer la nuit. »

Aphro se leva, se déshabilla sensuellement (Il savait qu’Angelo adorait ça) et enfila le tablier rose sur lequel le cancer avait modifié les inscriptions : Moi, Angelo du cancer, j’ai à mon service Aphrodite des poissons et derrière Trop bon, mais pas trop con.  
Aphro prit plaisir au jeu et s’amusa à masser la cancer, à lui servir un verre, à le déshabiller, le provoquer et faire l’amour avec lui comme il aimait : bref mais intense.  
Angelo, quand à lui, était content de sa revanche mais surtout d’être aux côtés du plus beau des chevaliers et de l’aimer. Même s’il ne l’exprimait pas ouvertement, le poisson était tout pour lui, malgré ses défauts, sa passion pour les roses qui lui donnait envie de gerber, son tempérament provoquant avec tous les passants et sa sympathie évidente avec les autres chevaliers. Un couple ne doit pas se ressembler à cent pour cent, sinon, il serait bien monotone.


	7. Une pensée positive pour conclure

Temple du Bélier

Mü émergeait des brumes du sommeil et se heurta au regard perçant de Shaka qui le regardait en souriant, ses grands et magnifiques yeux bleus ouverts. Il lui caressait tendrement les cheveux :

« Mü : Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?  
Shaka : Une bonne demi-heure.  
Mü : Tu aurais pu me réveiller, ou te lever si tu avais faim.  
Shaka : Je sais mais j’avais envie de rester à tes côtés et de te regarder dormir paisiblement. Tu es si beau. »

Sur ce, Shaka de la Vierge se pencha et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Mü qui sourit radieusement. Des bruits dans le temple faisaient sous-entendre que Kiki était en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Mü s’inquiéta soudain pour son service en porcelaine, connaissant son maladroit d’apprenti qui se servait de la télékinésie car il était trop petit pour attraper les tasses dans le placard. Et il eut raison de s’inquiéter en attendant quelques fracas, des jurons et même en sentant une odeur de pain cramé.   
Mü prit son air "Bélier pas content" et commença à se lever mais il fut retenu par Shaka qui le tenait par le bras et qui lui souriait toujours aussi tendrement. Comment ne pas se sentir apaisé par un tel regard :

« Shaka : Laisse Mü. Ce n’est qu’un enfant et ça part d’une bonne intention.  
Mü : Comment peux-tu rester aussi calme ? Tu réagirais pareil si c’était ta porcelaine ?  
Shaka : Oui  
Mü : Ton précieux service à thé ?  
Shaka : Oui  
Mü : Tes statuts de Bouddha ?  
Shaka : Oui  
Mü : Tu ne tiens pas à tes affaires ?  
Shaka : Ce n’est pas ça, mais ce ne sont que des bricoles remplaçables. Alors que Kiki et toi êtes uniques et mille fois plus précieux à mon cœur que tous ces objets. C’est vous qui faîtes mon bonheur. Tout est parfait dans ma vie grâce à votre présence, et à celle des autres aussi. Le reste n’a pas si grande importance que ça.  
Mü : Shaka… Tu as raison. Quelle sagesse et quelle maturité. J’adore ça chez toi. »

Mü s’apprêtait à l’embrasser quand il entendit un autre fracas et un mot qui n’aurait jamais du sortir de la bouche d’un enfant de neuf ans. Le premier gardien repassa en mode "Bélier pas content", enfila quelque chose vite fait avant de sortir de la chambre pour aller corriger son impudent disciple.  
Shaka, toujours allongé dans le lit, explosa de rire en s’imaginant la scène : Mü qui essaye d’impressionner son disciple et qui veut lui faire la morale quant à son langage… Mais qui se radoucit aussitôt en voyant une (fausse) larme au coin de l’œil de Kiki. C’est qu’il est malin, ce petit !

Conclusion : Si vous pensez que tout est parfait dans votre vie, soit vous êtes un Bouddha, soit vous êtes complètement idiot (proverbe tibétain)*

\\*************/

Temple du Taureau

Aldébaran se réveilla seul dans son lit. Il se leva et alla à la cuisine où il découvrit Scylia qui lui avait préparé le petit-déjeuner : un café cent pour cent brésilien bien serré, deux pancake, du jus de raisin… ce qu’il adorait, et elle mangeait comme lui.  
Toujours souriante, elle s’approcha de lui pour l’embrasser mais il la prit sous son bras et l’emmena dans la chambre sans aucune autre forme de procès. Là il la posa délicatement sur le lit avant de s’éclipser quelques minutes. Elle ne comprit pas jusqu’à ce qu’il ramène un plateau avec du café au lait tendre, des croissants, du jus d’orange… Ce qu’elle adorait :

« Scylia : Que…  
Aldé : Echangeons un peu les rôles. Tu fais toujours tout pour me faire plaisir, alors à mon tour. Je sais que tu aimes prendre ton petit-déjeuner au lit. Tu trouves ça romantique. Et tu vois, je connais tes goûts.  
Scylia (confuse) : Ca ne me dérange pas de manger comme toi.  
Aldé : Et c’est pareil pour moi. Scylia, tu penses tellement à mon bonheur que tu en oublies de te faire plaisir par moment. Mais nous sommes un couple et nous devons partager. »

Scylia sourit, il avait raison. Elle reconnaissait qu’elle l’aimait tellement et qu’elle avait tellement peur de le perdre qu’elle se pliait à ses quatre volontés. Bien qu’il ne soit pas exigeant, elle en faisait même plus, mais elle en oubliait de vivre, simplement. Aldé l’avait vu et cela allait changer à compter de ce jour.

Conclusion : Aimer autrui ne signifie pas que nous devons nous oublier (le Daïla lama ; Gyatso Tenzin ; chef suprême du bouddhisme tibétain)

\\**************/

Temple des Gémeaux

Après leur nuit plus qu’agitée, à se retrouver après quarante-huit heures de séparation, Kanon ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il se tourna en espérant enlacer Sorrente mais il se heurta au vide. La sirène était assise au bord du lit, habillé et semblait ailleurs :

« Kanon : Ca va ?  
Sorrente : J’ai fait un rêve cette nuit.  
Kanon : Moi aussi.  
Sorrente : Et de quoi as-tu rêvé ?  
Kanon : Qu’on faisait l’amour au milieu d’une piste de danse de discothèque.  
Sorrente (ton dur) : Garde tes rêves pour toi.  
Kanon : Et pourquoi pas ? Si la salle est bondée de monde, personne ne fera attention. Et puis, tu sais, le goût du risque…  
Sorrnte (le coupant) : Moi j’ai rêvé que tu couchais avec le sagittaire.  
Kanon (interrompu dans ses pensées perverses) : Ce stupide centaure ? T’es sûr que ce n’était pas mon frère dans ton rêve ?  
Sorrente : Non, c’était toi. Et ça m’a mis en colère comme tu ne peux pas te l’imaginer. Je sais que c’est qu’un rêve mais après ce qui s’est passé avant-hier soir, il y a de quoi se poser des questions.  
Kanon : Tu as dit que tu me pardonnais.  
Sorrente : Oui mais… Ce rêve tourne en boucle dans ma tête et te voir avec un autre homme même si ce n’est pas réel… Non, je n’arrive pas à me calmer.  
Kanon : Je ne suis pas très doué en interprétation des rêves mais je peux affirmer que le fait de me voir avec un autre homme t’a fait visiblement souffrir. Ton subconscient cherche à te montrer que tu tiens à moi.  
Sorrente : Mais bien sûr que je tiens à toi. Je t’aime…  
Kanon : Alors arrête de te tourmenter l’esprit avec ce fichu rêve et d’être en colère. Ca n’arrangera rien, au contraire, ça nous détruira et tu seras le premier à avoir mal. Ce n’est pas un maudit rêve qui va nous empêcher de vivre.  
Sorrente : C’est vrai, je me suis sans doute un peu emporté. Tu m’as tellement manqué.  
Kanon : Ah voilà que je te retrouve ma sirène adorée. Allez, viens me faire un câlin. »

Toute colère envolée certes, mais Sorrente voulut quand même protester car il était épuisé et ne se sentait pas la force (en fait il méditait sur ce rêve depuis des heures). Mais ce fut sans compter sur Kanon qui le renversa sur le lit et le déshabilla en un temps record. Finalement, il se laissa aller aux caresses de son beau dragon des mers.

Conclusion : Rester en colère, c’est comme saisir un charbon ardent avec l’intention de le jeter sur quelqu’un, c’est vous qui vous brûlez (Bouddha ; Siddhârta Gautama ; philosophe fondateur du bouddhisme)

\\***************/

Temple du Lion

Le chambre du temple était éclairé par à lumière du jour. Seika se protégea les yeux et regarda à travers les doigts de sa main pour y découvrir Julian, impeccablement habillé, qui fixait l’horizon par la fenêtre. Elle se leva, enfila une robe de chambre en soie et le rejoint. Elle recouvrit une main de Julian avec la sienne, aussitôt, leurs doigts s’entremêlèrent. Aucun regard l’un envers l’autre, ils observaient l’horizon, apercevant la plage grecque déjà bien ensoleillée :

« Seika : C’est magnifique ici.  
Julian : C’est vrai, mais je préfère de loin ton pays natal. Le Japon est d’une élégance incomparable.  
Seika : Il me plait beaucoup à moi aussi.  
Julian : Nous pourrions y vivre ensemble, une grande maison avec pleins d’enfants.  
Seika : Mon rêve serait que la grande maison soit comme un orphelinat où seraient accueillis les enfants qui n’ont plus la chance d’avoir quelqu’un pour les aimer.  
Julian : C’est vrai qu’avec toi, ils seraient comblés. Et puis moi aussi j’aime les gosses et entendre la maison pleins de cris et de rires d’innocence.  
Seika : On l’appellerait la maison du bonheur…  
Julian : Elle serait comme un refuge. Les portes seraient toujours ouvertes pour quelconque personne à la recherche d’un rayon de soleil.  
Seika : Je veux que l’on construise ce projet ensemble…  
Julian : Et que l’on soit heureux ensemble…  
Seika : Et que notre joie se reflète tout autour de nous.  
Julian : Je te suivrai jusqu’au bout du monde ma princesse.  
Seika : Je ne suis pas une princesse comme Saori, mais une simple orpheline japonaise.  
Julian : Tu es une princesse à mes yeux, car ton cœur est plus grand que ton compte en banque. Et c’est pour ça que je t’aime »

Le jeune nouveau couple de dix-sept ans se regardèrent brièvement, juste le temps de s’embrasser passionnément, puis d’observer à nouveaux l’étendu d’eau qui profilait devant eux. Les deux avaient des projets identiques et allaient dans la même optique pour l’avenir.

Conclusion : Aimer, ce n’est point nous regarder l’un l’autre, mais regarder ensemble dans la même direction (Antoine de Saint-Exupéry ; écrivain et auteur français)

\\***************/

Temple de la Vierge

June se réveilla seule dans le lit. Elle se leva et trouva Shun assis sur un fauteuil du salon, l’air bien pensif. Elle vint s’asseoir sur l’accoudoir à ses côtés :

« June : A quoi penses-tu ? Tu sembles tourmenté.  
Shun : Si tu veux vraiment le savoir, je pensais à Ikki. Je suis si bien avec toi mais si mon frère changeait d’avis sur notre relation. Je t’aime mais je n’ai pas non plus envie de me brouiller avec lui.  
June : Pourquoi tu pensais à ça maintenant ?  
Shun : Un doute soudain. Je connais mon frère et il serait capable de débarquer ici d’une seconde à l’autre.   
June : Et tu m’as abandonnée en plein milieu de notre première nuit ensemble pour méditer sur ça ? Ca n’aurait pas pu attendre demain ?  
Shun : Ca me tracassait, c’est très important pour moi.  
June : Je comprends. Mais tu n’as à mon avis pas à t’inquiéter. Ikki est actuellement entre de bonnes mains, froides certes, mais bonnes.  
Shun (riant) : Toi, on peut dire que tu as le sens de la formule.  
June : Shun, on ira voir ton frère plus tard si tu le souhaites. Pour le moment, je veux être couchée à tes côtés, à te câliner et te parler, comme nous n’avons pas pus le faire librement auparavant.  
Shun : Tu as raison, j’ai tout gâché.  
June (l’enlace) : Redeviens le Shun de ces derniers mois qui vivait à cent pour cent les moments en ma compagnie. »

June embrassa Shun et ce dernier la prit dans ses bras pour l’amener jusqu’au lit. Là, elle ôta son tee-shirt et son pantalon pour avoir le plus de contact possible avec lui. Et ils passèrent ainsi une bonne matinée ensemble, savourant la présence l’un de l’autre, en ne pensant jamais à la minute suivante.  
Et Ikki ne débarqua pas comme un Phénix enragé avec la glace aux fesses dans le temple.

Conclusion : Evitez de trop penser, voyez seulement le présent et agissez, c’est la clé d’un comportement vrai et positif (Swâmi Prâjnanpad ; maître spirituel indien)

\\****************/

Temple de la Balance

Shiryu connaissait Shunreï depuis l’enfance et il a toujours aimé sa douceur et son amour pour lui sans faille. Toujours présente pour le soutenir, pour lui faire ses repas, pour lui rendre la vie plus facile, lui sourire, prier pour lui… Mais ce matin… :

« Shunreï (secoue le dragon comme un prunier) : Allez paresseux. Lève-toi et prépare le petit-déj, j’ai la dalle.  
Shiryu (mega perplexe) : Shunreï ! Tu te sens bien ? Tu es sûre de ne pas avoir de fièvre ?  
Shunreï (rouge de confusion) : Pardon… Mais hier j’ai parlé avec Shina qui m’a dit que les hommes, faut les mener par le bout du nez, sinon on devient leur boniche. »

Pas la moindre hésitation que c’était Shina qui avait du dire ça. Mais quand même, Shiryu mit un moment à analyser la situation puis se retint d’exploser de rire. C’était clair à présent : le parfum de la veille façon Scylia et le comportement de ce matin façon Shina. Bientôt elle en viendrai à assimiler fermeté et douceur façon Marine. Mais par Athéna, qu’elle ne se mette pas à gazouiller façon Saori :

« Shiryu : Tu as parlé avec les filles hier soir ?  
Shunreï : Oui.  
Shiryu : Et elles t’ont donnée des conseils ?  
Shunreï : Pas vraiment, elles parlaient de leur vie de couple et elles ont l’air tellement épanoui. J’ai pensé qu’en faisant pareil, notre couple à nous irait pour le mieux.  
Shiryu (l’embrasse tendrement) : Shunreï, si tu veux que ça marche entre nous, il n’y a pas de secret. Reste toujours tel que tu es, car c’est cette Shunreï là que j’aime, pas une qui se substitue aux autres. »

Et sur ce il l’embrassa de nouveau. La jeune chinoise avait compris le message et elle resta rouge tellement elle avait honte. C’est vrai que la position "femme qui fait la loi" ne collait pas du tout avec son personnage, ça la rendait ridicule plus qu’autre chose.

Conclusion : N’imitez rien ni personne, un lion qui copie un lion devient un singe (Victor Hugo ; écrivain français)

\\*****************/

Temple du Scorpion

Camus buvait tranquillement son café du matin et méditait en profitant ce calme provisoire :

« Milo (entre la cuisine comme un forcené et saute sur le verseau) : Mon Camus. Bien dormi ? T’es réveillé depuis longtemps ? T’as fait de beau rêve ? Moi j’ai fait un rêve trop marrant. Tu veux que je te raconte. En fait, on était tous les deux sur la plage… (Continue de parler). »

C’était effectivement un calme provisoire car le réveil avec la voix du scorpion venait de sonner, signifiant que c’en était fini de ce moment de paix. Eh oui, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ! Camus se maudit intérieurement. Lui, l’un des plus intelligent gold du sanctuaire, ce qu’il avait pu être con sur ce coup-là ! Pourquoi avait-t’il dit à Milo qu’il devait rester bavard et extraverti, que c’était comme ça qu’il l’aimait (cf. chapitre "Alerte rouge") :

« Milo : Et ça se termine avec toi qui sort nu de dans l’eau. Là je me suis réveillé, toujours au mauvais moment. Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ?  
Camus (met un moment avant de parler) : … Tu attends une réponse ?  
Milo : Evidemment. Je te laisse quand même t’exprimer un peu.  
Camus : Moi je pense que tu parles trop.  
Milo (yeux de cocker) : Maiiiis. Tu as dit que tu m’aimais comme ça.  
Camus : J’ai dit ça ?  
Milo : Oui et ce n’est pas entré dans l’oreille d’un sourd.  
Camus : Tu ne m’écoutes jamais, mais ça tu l’as entendu.  
Milo : Ce n’est pas que je ne t’écoute pas, mais mon cerveau est doté d’un filtre anti-discours intellectuel. En gros, tout ce que je ne comprends pas, je ne l’entends pas.  
Camus : Tu ne dois pas entendre grand-chose alors.  
Milo : Maiiiis. T’es pô gentil. Mais je suis content que tu fasses de l’humour.  
Camus : C’en n’était pas, je le pense vraiment.  
Milo : Maiiiis. Puisque c’est comme ça, je vais te raconter une anecdote de mon passé. »

Et c’était reparti pour un tour. Camus fit semblant d’écouter mais à force, on en perd sa concentration. Prochain temps de calme : demain matin de sept heure à huit heure trente.

Conclusion : Il faut deux ans pour apprendre à parler et toute une vie pour apprendre à se taire (proverbe chinois)

\\****************/

Temple du Sagittaire

Aiolos se réveilla et regarda d’un œil attendri Aiolia qui dormait paisiblement. Sa main tremblait, ça le démangeait et il ne résista pas longtemps. Il se mit à chatouiller le ventre de son jeune frère qui se réveilla et réagit vite et s’éloignant :

« Aiolia : Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ?  
Aiolos : Je n’ai pas pu résister. Quand tu étais petit, si tu dormais avec moi, c’est que tu avais fait un cauchemar et moi je te réveillais en te faisant rire. Ca te permettait d’oublier.  
Aiolia : Oui, je m’en souviens. Mais je ne suis plus un enfant et je n’ai pas non plus fait de cauchemar.  
Aiolos : Excuse-moi, c’est encore ces maudites vieilles habitudes. Mais je t’ai dit que j’allais faire des efforts.  
Aiolia : Ce n’est pas évident et je le conçois. C’est un peu comme un sevrage. Mais ça viendra avec le temps, je te fais confiance. On réussira à trouver cet équilibre.  
Aiolos : Merci de ta confiance et merci pour cette nuit.  
Aiolia : Pour quoi ? Pour avoir dormi ensemble ? C’est plutôt à moi de te remercier.  
Aiolos : Bon, je suppose que je vais te laisser tranquille avec Marine.  
Aiolia : Ce n’est pas parce que on ne veut plus que tu envahisses notre vie qu’on doit plus se voir. J’ai bien envie qu’on passe la journée tous les quatre. Ca te dit ?  
Aiolos : Moi c’est oui tout de suite. Mais Marine ?  
Aiolia : Je vais aller lui demander. Aiolos ?  
Aiolos : Hum ?  
Aiolia : Ce n’est pas parce que je suis un adulte que je n’ai pas le droit d’embrasser mon grand frère. »

Le sagittaire sourit de plus belle et les deux frères s’embrassèrent et s’enlacèrent avant de se lever du lit pour rejoindre leur moitié. Aiolos se jeta littéralement sur Saga allongé sur le canapé. Ce dernier ne dit rien, habitué à la fougue du jeune homme au signe de feu. Aiolia était aussi un signe de feu et était aussi plein de fougue mais il réveilla Marine avec douceur. Il savait bien que s’il lui sautait dessus, elle lui ferait la tête toute la journée.

Conclusion : On ne se débarrasse pas d’une habitude en la flanquant par la fenêtre, il faut lui faire descendre l’escalier marche par marche (Mark Twain ; romancier américain)

\\************/

Temple du Capricorne

Shina se réveilla en sentant la douce caresse de l’espagnol dans son dos. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et lui sourire tendrement, chose rare qu’elle ne réservait qu’à lui et à Athéna (quand elle n’est pas en mode Saori la cruche, chose de plus en plus fréquente) :

« Shura : Bien dormi maîtresse ?  
Shina : Ta sentence est levée brave chevalier. Tu peux reprendre tes vieilles habitudes.  
Shura : Bien dormi ma chérie ?  
Shina : Oh oui. Et c’est un plaisir de retrouver le Shura que j’aime. L’esclave me plaisait bien mais je préfère de loin l’original. Tu sais que tu pourrais avoir plein de femmes rien que pour toi.  
Shura : Mais j’en veux pas des tonnes, j’en veux qu’une seule et je l’ai déjà. Pourquoi aller chercher ailleurs ce qu’il y a sous mon nez.  
Shina : J’aime quand tu parles comme ça.  
Shura : Je le sais et c’est pour ça que je fais tout pour devenir l’homme que tu désires, le prince charmant de tes rêves.  
Shina : Ne deviens pas ce que tu n’es pas. Et puis ça me gène, moi je ne fais pas d’effort particulier pour toi.  
Shura : Pour répondre à ce que tu viens de dire, sache que je ne pourrais jamais être le contraire de ce que je suis. Ce que je voulais dire, c’est qu’être en couple demande des efforts, et je suis prêt à tout pour que ça marche entre nous.  
Shina : Mais ça doit être à double sens.  
Shura : Je sais mais tu es déjà la femme parfaite pour moi. Belle, qui sait dominer mais aussi fondre dans mes bras. Tu es tout ce que j’ai toujours souhaité.   
Shina : Shura…  
Shura (en l’embrassant) : Je ne veux pas devenir un playboy ou une célébrité, connu et soit disant aimé de tous. Je veux devenir l’homme qui te rendra heureuse à toi en premier et à mes amis, car c’est vous qui êtes chers à mon cœur.  
Shina : Alors tu deviendras un grand homme, chevalier d’or du Capricorne. »

Rares étaient les fois où l’italienne était émue de la sorte. Elle avait eu peur que Shura lui en veuille de ce qu’elle lui avait fait subir la veille, mais tout doute s’envola quand il l’embrassa avec passion et la caressa avec désir.

Conclusion : N’essayez pas de devenir un homme qui a du succès, essayez de devenir un homme qui a de la valeur (Albert Einstein ; physicien allemand)

\\**************/

Temple du Verseau

En ouvrant les yeux, Ikki crut que son imagination lui jouait des tours. Devant ses yeux, Hyoga, beau blond mi-russe mi-japonais, à la silhouette musclée et aux yeux couleur du ciel, était endormi à ses côtés. Il se frotta les yeux plusieurs fois la vision ne disparaissait pas. Le cygne se réveilla aussi et sourit au Phénix avant de se redresser pour lui voler un baiser tendre. Ikki le regarda comme s’il venait d’une autre planète :

« Hyoga : Ca va ?  
Ikki : Si c’est un rêve, qu’il dure éternellement.  
Hyoga : Mais ce n’est pas un rêve. Nous avons dormi ensemble et je t’aime.  
Ikki (réalisant soudain) : J’ai été pris d’un doute. Pardonne-moi mon cygne. Mais j’étais persuadé que ce moment ne viendrait jamais.  
Hyoga : Ca ne te ressemble pas d’abandonner comme ça.  
Ikki : Il est plus dur de faire une déclaration d’amour que de gagner une guerre. Depuis un an que je me traîne ce sentiment que j’ai pour toi.  
Hyoga : Il ne faut jamais abandonner et toujours garder espoir.  
Ikki : Je le sais, ma flamme ne s’était jamais vraiment éteinte. Et le phénix s’est une fois de plus renflammé. Et il brûle pour toi mon petit bonhomme de neige.  
Hyoga : Je sens ta chaleur dans mon cœur et dans mon corps. On devrait vraiment remercier Seiya, c’est grâce à lui.  
Ikki : T’as raison, le pauvre doit avoir un sérieux mal de crâne. J’ai bien un truc plus efficace que l’aspirine mais…  
Hyoga : Mais quoi ?  
Ikki : Les effets secondaires sont parfois déplaisants. Mais rien de bien grave.  
Hyoga : Alors on y va. »

Et donc c’est après une douche commune que le couple feu-glace montèrent tranquillement les marches vers le palais.

Conclusion : C’est quand on a plus d’espoir qu’il ne faut désespérer de rien (Sénèque ; écrivain et philosophe romain)

\\*****************/

Temple des Poissons

Angelo était bougon au réveil, et le seul moyen de le calmer était de se perdre dans les bras de son beau poisson suédois. Mais très souvent, comme ce matin, il se heurtait à un vide froid à côté de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux en braillant et aperçut Aphrodite en peignoir, en train de se peigner devant un miroir. Même si ses cheveux étaient impeccables et sans nœud, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’y repasser encore et encore son peigne ultrafin :

« Angelo : Aphro, j’ai froid.  
Aphro : Bonjour mon bel ange.  
Angelo : £$%&# Aphro, pour la millième fois, ne m’appelle pas comme ça. Je suis tout sauf un ange.  
Aphro : C’est vrai, tu es un démon, mais tu es tellement séduisant, surtout quand tu t’énerves pour des broutilles pareilles.  
Angelo : Pfff, un jour tu vas me faire devenir chèvre.  
Aphro : Et bien tu iras brouter l’herbe avec Shura.  
Angelo : Ha ha ha. Très drôle.  
Aphro : Finalement, je me demande si je ne préfère pas quand t’es bourré. T’es tellement chou.  
Angelo : Ne compte pas sur moi pour répéter deux fois la même erreur. Tu sais bien qu’une attaque ne marche qu’une seule fois sur un chevalier. Pas question de me laisser à nouveau humilier de la sorte.  
Aphro : Finalement, j’aurai préféré que tu ne saches rien. Au moins, j’aurai pu en profiter de temps en temps.  
Angelo : Tu rêves, moi je suis bien content de savoir. Au moins, je saurai pourquoi on rigolera de moi et si ça arrive, je l’envoie illico presto au puit des enfers, non sans lui avoir collé une bonne droite.  
Aphro : Et si c’est moi ?  
Angelo : Je te prive de sexe. »

Aphrodite en resta bouche bée. Non, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Il posa son précieux peigne et ôta son peignoir pour se dévoiler dans toute sa splendeur devant un cancer qui bavait déjà de ce spectacle :

« Angelo : Allez, je suis trop bon, viens là ma beauté.  
Aphro : Avec plaisir mon bel ange.  
Angelo : ù%$¤£, tu fais #&éµ à m’appeler avec cette %$µ¤3é&è de nom.  
Aphro : Hihihi. »

Conclusion : Les vérités qu’on aime le moins à apprendre sont celles qu’on a le plus d’intérêt à savoir (proverbe chinois)

\\******************/

Palais du Sanctuaire, Chambre du Pope

Shion se réveilla avec un affreux mal de crâne. Les yeux toujours fermés et crispés, il enserrait sa tête jusqu’à en sentir un linge humide et frais s’y poser, tel une douce caresse. Il ouvrit ses belles prunelles violettes pour y rencontrer celles vertes de Dohko. Il sourit et posa sa main sur la joue du chinois qui la lui attrapa pour lui embrasser. Le bélier voulut se relever mais il reposa immédiatement la tête sur son oreiller :

« Dohko : Ne bouge pas Shion.   
Shion : Qu’est-ce qui m’arrive ?  
Dohko : Tu es en proie à une horrible gueule de bois. Mais je vais m’occuper de toi. »

La voix de la balance était calme, trop calme pour qu’elle soit naturelle. Dohko était toujours de bonne humeur au réveil, plein d’énergie et même souvent taquin. Mais là, ce calme et ce regard aussi. Shion y lut comme une certaine tristesse. Il ferma les yeux et se remémora les évènements de la veille : la soirée imposée par Athéna, la vidéo et lui qui se soule sur ordre de la Déesse… Shion pâlit en se revoyant. Il avait joué à saute-mouton, puis pleuré comme un gosse dans les bras de Dohko, puis explosé de rire devant une scène émouvante, puis il avait forcé Dohko à faire l’amour avec lui, alors que ce dernier ne voulait pas. Alors pour le faire céder il avait… Le Pope sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux par honte et par remord. Il se redressa tel un fauve, oubliant sa migraine et enlaça la balance de toutes ses forces :

« Dohko : Shion, mais…  
Shion : Pardon mon amour… (Le couvre de baiser)… Je t’aime, je n’ai pas voulu te faire du mal. Maudit alcool, je ne contrôlais plus rien. »

Dohko ne dit rien mais referma ses bras autour de la taille de Shion et le berça. L’ex-bélier se calma, ses sanglots s’estompèrent et il se laissa aller à cette douce sensation :

« Dohko : Je t’aime aussi Shion.  
Shion : Pardonne-moi, pour ce que j’ai fait et dit.  
Dohko : Je ne t’en veux pour ce que tu as fait. Tu l’as dit que tu n’étais plus toi-même. En revanche tu as dit que… Tu as dit qu’il fallait à moi me céder tous mes caprices.  
Shion : Je ne le pensais pas…  
Dohko : Mas tu avais raison. Je m’en suis rendu compte. C’est pour ça que je suis prêt à tout pour me faire pardonner.  
Shion : Ce n’est pas à toi de te faire pardonner.  
Dohko : Si, justement, peut-être que ce qui s’est passé hier soir ne serait pas arrivé si je n’étais pas si entreprenant. Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux plus te forcer à quoi que ce soit. Alors maintenant, on décidera ensemble de ce qu’on fait, où et comment on le fait. On est un couple et les choses se font à deux.  
Shion : Je ne veux pas que tu perdes ta joie de vivre et ton humeur souvent coquine.  
Dohko : Je n’ai pas dit que ce serait le cas mais maintenant, tu auras le droit de dire non… Mais pas tout le temps quand même.  
Shion : Alors… Tu n’es pas fâché ?  
Dohko (l’embrasse) : Bien sûr que non.  
Shion : Tu es un saint, tu ne sais pas te fâcher.  
Dohko : Je ne suis pas un saint mais un homme éperdument amoureux. Et je ne veux pas me fâcher pour des broutilles. La vie est si courte et si belle, pourquoi la gâcher avec des conflits. Nous, chevaliers, sommes bien placés pour le savoir.  
Shion : Sans doute, mais je persiste à dire que tu es un saint.  
Dohko : Et toi, tu n’es pas fâché pour mon comportement trop entreprenant.  
Shion : Je ne vais pas me fâcher pour ça. Et puis le problème est réglé maintenant… Aïe. »

Shion se rallongea, il avait complètement oublié son statut de malade. Cela dit, l’idée lui plut que son Dohko s’occupe toute la journée de lui tel un gentil infirmier :

« Dohko : Donne-moi la recette de ton remède atlante.  
Shion : Plutôt crever que d’avaler ça.  
Dohko : C’est toi qui me dis ça alors que tu m’en as fait boire. »

Shion n’eut pas d’autres choix que de la lui donner, déçu ne pas pouvoir jouer les grands malades. Alors s’offrirait-il un bain coquin avec le chinois, projet de la veille qui avait été interrompu par l’arrivée franchement non souhaitée de la Déesse.  
Dohko prit le papier que lui tendait Shion et crut s’évanouir en le lisant (mais que peut bien contenir ce remède ?).

Conclusion : Celui qui ne sait pas se fâcher est un sot, mais celui qui ne veut pas se fâcher est un sage (proverbe chinois)

\\*************/

Palais du Sanctuaire, Chambre de la Déesse Athéna

Saori regardait Seiya dormir avec un sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle était tellement impatiente et excitée à l’idée de ce qui se passerait au réveil du Pégase qu’elle n’en avait pas dormi de la nuit. Au lieu de ça, elle avait soigneusement ajusté son brushing, s’était harmonieusement maquillée et mit des heures à choisir les dessous qui plairaient le plus à Seiya. Elle avait finalement opté pour la couleur violette comme ses cheveux. A présent, elle portait un peignoir rose et attendait patiemment que Seiya se réveille. Ce dernier commençait à s’agiter dans son sommeil :

« Saori : Bonjour Seiya, comment vas-tu ?  
Seiya : Bobo tête. »

Soari fit la moue, elle s’attendait à un truc du genre avec toi, je me sens toujours bien. Un peu comme parlait Seiya la veille. Mais elle ne releva pas, sachant pertinemment que Seiya n’était du matin :

Saori : Bien dormi ?  
Seiya (pas trop connecté) : gua…  
Saori : Tu devais être fatigué hier soir. Mais que dirais-tu de reprendre là où nous en étions ?  
Seiya : gua… bobo.  
Saori (blessée) : Seiya, fais un effort bon sang.  
Seiya : Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?  
Saori : Mais enfin Seiya, ne te souviens-tu pas de cet instant magique ? Toi et moi dans ce lit, te souviens-tu de ce qu’on faisait ?  
Seiya : On dormait. C’est ce qu’on fait dans un lit. »

Bien énervée cette fois, la divinité prit les choses bien en main et enleva son peignoir pour le balancer plus loin. Seiya avait des yeux comme des soucoupes, ce qui plut à Saori qui trouvait son corps irrésistible :

« Seiya : Saori, pourquoi t’as des poils là ? »

Saori regarda entre ses jambes et remarqua un amas de poils violet au maillot. Et oui, ce n’est pas parce que vous êtes une Déesse que vous échappez aux effets si plaisants de la puberté. Et cette gourde de Saori ignorait complètement qu’une femme se devait de s’épiler ou se raser pour plaire :

« Seiya : C’est moche.  
Saori (criant): Et toi, tu t’es vu avec ton air ahuri.  
Seiya : Cris pas, j’ai mal au crâne.  
Saori (pleurant presque maintenant) : Tu ne te souviens de rien d’hier soir ?  
Seiya : Hum, je ne vois que des images. Moi, un verre, Angelo, de la vodka…  
Saori (le coupant) : De la vodka ! Qu’est-ce que tu faisais avec de la vodka ?  
Seiya : C’est Angelo qui me l’a donné.  
Saori : Et pourquoi donc ?  
Seiya : C’est moi qui lui ai demandé.  
Saori : Et pourquoi donc ?  
Seiya : Parce que j’en ai assez d’être traité comme un ahuri alors je pensais agir en homme de la sorte. »

Saori se radoucit par l’aveu de Seiya. C’était vrai que les autres ne se gênait pas pour se moquer de lui. C’était vrai aussi qu’il était un gamin et en plus loin d’être le plus beau des chevaliers. Mais il avait tant d’autres choses et c’est ça qui avait plu à Saori.  
Quelqu’un frappa à la porte de la chambre. Saori se leva et ouvrit la porte, pas contente d’être dérangée. Elle tomba sur ses fidèles Hyoga et Ikki. Les deux chevaliers avaient les yeux qui sortaient de leur orbite à voir leur cher Déesse en si petite tenue et surtout plein de poils… Mais quand même, elle n’avait pas encore franchi le cap avec Seiya ! Ils regardèrent à l’intérieur et virent le dit Seiya, une main sur sa tête douloureuse et l’autre se grattant les fesses, l’air encore plus ahuri que d’habitude :

« Hyoga : Hum hum, pardonnez-nous de vous déranger Déesse. Mais nous avons préparé quelque chose pour Seiya.  
Saori (prend le verre qui lui tend Hyoga) : Merci chevalier, et ne venez plus me déranger. (Claque la porte).  
Ikki : Un instant, j’ai eu peur.  
Hyoga : De quoi ? Des poils ou d’avoir pensé qu’ils l’avaient fait ?  
Ikki : Les deux.  
Hyoga : J’ai pitié pour Seiya. C’est quoi ton remède au juste ?  
Ikki : Une substance qui nettoie entièrement l’estomac des résidus de l’alcool. Comme une sorte de purge.  
Hyoga : Ca ne soigne pas le mal de tête ?  
Ikki : Pas vraiment. Faudra pour ça qu’il se fournisse de l’aspirine. »

Les deux chevaliers haussèrent les épaules et s’en retournèrent au temple du verseau.  
Pendant ce temps, Saori tendit le verre à Seiya qui le prit sans comprendre et le but. Quelques secondes après, il sentit que ça tournait dans son estomac, fort, très fort… Puis il vida son contenu gastrique sur une Saori à présent plus très fraîche. Son brushing était fichu, ses dessous souillés, son maquillage avait coulé. Seiya, se rendant compte de ce qu’il venait de faire, oublia sa migraine et se précipita à la salle de bain personnelle de Saori pour y ramener des serviettes. Puis il alla faire couler un bain qu’il parfuma à la rose comme l’aimait sa déesse. Puis il la porta, s’excusant mille fois, lui savonnant le dos. Saori sourit de la tournure de la situation. Certes, Seiya était encore gamin et sans doute prépubère. Mais il était jeune et les hommes "normaux" mettent en général plus de temps à mûrir. Mais surtout, il était attentionné avec elle, il avait combattu avec bravoure et loyauté, lui avait sauvé plusieurs fois la vie. Il n’était certes pas un homme extrêmement beau et intelligent mais ces petites attentions touchaient son cœur de jeune fille. Athéna sait qu’il est loin d’être le plus fort de tous les saints, mais sa bravoure, sa rage de vaincre, et sa loyauté ont prouvé qu’il était devenu le plus grand chevalier de cette génération. 

Conclusion : L’essentiel n’est pas ce que l’on fait de l’homme, mais de ce qu’il fait de lui-même à partir de ce qu’on lui a donné (Jean-Paul Sartre ; écrivain et philosophe français)

\\**************/

Conclusion de cette fic : une cuite apporte en général un moment de bien-être, mais celle-ci n’est que provisoire et les effets secondaires peu plaisants. Alors qu’avec des efforts, du calme, de la persistance, de l’optimisme, on peut obtenir un bonheur général et durable. On n’attend pas d’être heureux, on choisit de l’être (Suzuka-san ; auteur de fanfiction française)

* Note de l’auteur : Me lancez pas des tomates s’il vous plait. Je ne dis pas que Shaka est un idiot. Tout le monde sait que c’est un Bouddha.

FIN


End file.
